Running To Your Safe Heart
by Crazy To My Bones
Summary: When her effects on the last Dragomir angered some royals to demand her removal. Rose had to run away from the Academy and the States to Russia where the Belikov's live. She meets there Dimitri, the guardian Abe Mazur, her father, chose to protect her and the only son of Olena the long-time friend of Abe. But they fell in love. full summary inside. AU.
1. Chapter 1 : Running Away

**Summary : When her effects on the last Dragomir angered some royals to demand her removal. Rose had to run away from the Academy and the States to Russia where the Belikov's live. She meets there Dimitri, the guardian Abe Mazur, her father, chose to protect her and the only son of Olena the long-time friend of Abe. But they fell in love. And when he was supposed to teach her how to be a good fighter, Dimitri taught her alot more than that.**

**I'd be mean, or crazy or whatever you think but I couldn't resist. I've all of my in-progress stories written and ready but I've this tiny problem.**

**I don't get enough reviews. So I'd this amazing idea. I need a new story to help me have sometimes between every UD and the next one so I could get the review I need to complete them.**

**What do you think?! Crazy?! Yeah. That's me.**

**Rose&Dimka. Amazing. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Running To Your Safe Heart**

Chapter 1 : Running Away, That's What Started It.

"You can't do that to me." I shouted.

"I already did." She told me with a cold voice.

"Excuse me, Headmistress. I need to talk to Rose for a minute." Alberta said entering the room.

"Sure." Kirova said.

"Outside. I want her to show me something." She said and Kirova nodded.

I went with Alberta out. "What's going on?!" I asked confused. "Are they kicking me out of the school?!"

She waved for me to keep walking until we got to the forest. "Rose, they're doing worse than kicking you out." She told me.

"What?!" I asked confused.

"Some royals don't want you around here let alone being around the Princess." She explained. "They want to take you away. To a prison. Your father knew about that, they want to press some charges."

"What?! But I didn't do a thing." I told her frustrated.

She nodded. "I know. And I believe you. That's why I took you out." She handed me a cellphone and a stake. "Run through the forest, you'll find a dirty road, trace it till the highway. Your father sent an Alchemist to help you to run."

"Where should I go?! The Academy is my home?!" I told her with sadness.

"I know, but it's not safe for you anymore."

"What about Lissa?!" I said with more sadness.

"She's not in any danger. Please Rose, go now. You don't have much time. Please, run and don't look back." She hugged me then pushed me out of the place that I thought of it as my home for 18 years.

I ran away. Ran and ran and ran till I couldn't feel my legs. What'd happen to me?! What did my infamous father, Abe Mazur, thought of as a solution to my problems?!

I didn't notice that I was crying till my tears block my vision. I wiped them away and kept running and running.

It was night according to the human schedule and I was walking at the side of the highway. I called the number in the cellphone as Alberta told me.

"Rose, is that you?!" A female voice answered me.

"Yes, who's this?!" I asked.

"Where're you?!" She asked me.

"I'm near the gas station." I told her.

A Honda CR-V stopped next to me. The window was pulled down and a human woman waved for me. "Rose, here. Fast."

I jumped to the car and she drove.

"Are you okay?!" She asked me.

I nodded. "I think so." I was breathless and tired and... there were a lot of emotion surrounding me.

"It's okay. It'll be fine as soon as we don't face any Strigoi." She told me.

"Who are you?!" I asked her.

"I'm Sydney Sage. An Alchemist. Your father.." She started but I cut her off.

"Where are you taking me?! And how come a human..?!"

"We're the Alchemist. We're a group of humans who keep your society a secret from the other humans. I know your father."

"Don't tell me, he's blackmailing you." I told her with a snort.

She shrugged. "I owe him. Anyway he wants me to help you out of the State safely."

"Why?!" I asked.

"Because you're in danger. You know that." She told me.

I nodded. "Yeah, but why out of the State?!"

"The farther the better. America is the center for the Moroi-Dhampir Society. You can't stay there." She told me.

"And where're you taking me?!" I asked. "Besides, I'm a Dhampir, a Moroi can't hurt me."

"Yeah, but if they put some serious charges on you, you might go to the jail, Rose."

"Charges?! As what?!" I asked her confused.

She sighed. "As showing that you've something to do with kidnapping the Dragomir's Princess by Victor Dashkov."

I gasped. "But I didn't do it. For god's sake, she's my best friend."

She shrugged still keeping her eyes on the road. "They don't care. They don't want you around her, they don't want you around anyone."

"And running out of the country will help me." I asked.

"It's better than being a prisoner or dead, Rose." She told me coldly. "You just need to leave the country as soon as possible and you'll be safe."

I sighed resting my head on the back seat. Thinking how my life changed in a matter of a few days. How I turned from a novice at my Academy, living with my friends happily to a runaway, someone trying to leave the country illegally. Someone whom a group of royals didn't want her around, wanted her a prisoner or better dead.

"What will happen to Lissa?!" I asked Sydney.

She shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. But Abe told me she's not their target. You are."

"Is she going to be fine?!" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Rose. She'll be."

I sighed and was surprised when she handed me a paper bag.

"You need to eat. I'm sure after all that running that you need all the food you can get." She told me.

I nodded. "Thank you." And I took it from her. I opened it to find a bottle of water a can of soda, burgers and french-fries.

"Can you give me the cellphone for a moment?!" She said extending her hand.

I shrugged and handed it to her. She locked it and put it down.

"Why?!" I glared at her.

"So you won't make any phone call. Abe warned me that you might try it. Now that you're gone they'll be looking for you. Everywhere. Asking anyone you've ever met. Your friends, your teachers, your mother, your father. No exception."

"Alberta?!" I said with worry.

"She'll handle herself. Abe said there's a good excuse for her. Don't worry." She told me.

I sighed while eating. I was really hungry. I mean really so much hungry.

"Where are we going?!" I asked her.

"To an airport. We're leaving the county, aren't we?!" She said thoughtfully and I nodded.

"Is it going to take long?!" I asked once again.

She nodded. "Yes, so you better finish your food and go to sleep."

I sighed. Apparently she didn't like talking and chatting so after eating everything in that bag I rested my head back and let sleep take me away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it for today.**

**Review and tell me what you think?!**

**It's just the first chapter and Dimka isn't there yet.**

**R & R.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Leaving The State

**Because a reader told me I need to write 'cause that's what I love, I'm posting this new chapter.**

**I know Dimka isn't there yet but these first chapters are important for the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Running To Your Safe Heart**

Chapter 2 : Leaving The State.

"Rose, wake up." Someone called while shaking me.

I opened my eyes expecting that all what happened was just a dream but seeing Sydney's face told me that I wasn't dreaming for sure. "What's going on?!" I asked.

"We got to the airport." She told me and I nodded waking up and watching around me. It was day time but I wasn't sure when exactly. "C'mon, you need to change before we got to the plane."

I nodded getting out of the car with her. She gave me a carryall. "That's yours." And she had a suitcase for her.

We went to the bathroom. I washed my face and emptied my bladder. Putting on some black sweater and dark skinny jeans.

"C'mon, we don't have time." She told me and I followed her.

We didn't go the normal way the other travelers used. But we used some other doors and passages till I found myself in front of the stairs to the plane.

I walked with Sydney with my ticket in my hand my bag in the other hand. The air hostess led us to our seats. My seat was in the first class. Serious first class. The one that had something so the other passengers wouldn't see you. And I understood why I was there.

I rested my forehead at the cold window watching the land. I never left America before, and now doing it, it felt so weird. So unexpected. I felt some sadness as I was heading to the unknown.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Where is this journey going to take me?!

I was so tired, sleeping in a car doesn't count, and I was already under a lot of stress lately. So as soon as the plane left the ground I went to sleep.

I woke up for lunch. I was so hungry. I ate everything in my tray which was delicious. Then I turned to Sydney and asked her in a whisper. "Are we really going to France?!" That what the captain said earlier.

She shrugged. "You'll see." I sighed and ignored her once again as she was doing the whole time. I tried to watch some TV. It wasn't that bad so I watched it till we landed in France.

Sydney stood and straightened her clothes. She waved to me and I got her bag and mine. Holding our bags we left the plane.

It was nearly sundown. I thought we'll stay or whatever. But as soon as we were out of the plane she grabbed my hand and we walked to follow a guy walking in front of us.

I saw a plane before us. the guy stopped and gave us some paper then left with no words.

Sydney gave me my papers and took my elastic from my hair. "Hey." I said annoyed but the look in her face shut me.

We walked to the plane and once again the air hostess led us to our seats. This time it wasn't first class at all, actually it was economy class.

We put our bags in their place and I sat next to her. I whispered. "Don't you've something in the middle?!"

She shrugged. "Sometimes middle aren't that good. you just need to be creative."

I snorted. "Thank you."

I sat there while watching the dark sky through the window. Sydney finally was asleep and I thought that it was normal to sleep with a long flight to Russia. Yep, Russia. That what the captain said at least. With all of these twists I'd no idea.

Awhile later I fell asleep too. Something was easy to do with me. I just closed my eyes waiting for the darkness to come to wrap me with itself.

I woke up for a meal, I really wasn't sure about it. My biological clock was in hell with all that differences in the time zones I traveled through.

I ate whatever they served then looked at my watch. We were still away from our destination. I watched Sydney who seemed cold while wrapping her arms protectively around her body. I took off my jacket and put it around her. My Dhampir gene were giving me resistance against the weather.

I put on my i-pod which was luckily in my pocket when I ran from the Academy. So I put the earphones and played the last song I was listening to. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take me.

A few hours later I woke up. Sydney was moving next to me. She just woke up. She handed me my jacket.

"Thank you." She said.

I nodded with a smile. "You're welcome. You can keep it if you're still cold. I really don't mind."

She just shook her head and I took it. The captain said we were about landing in Saint Petersburg, Russia.

When we landed we took our bags and left the plane. It was freezing but luckily I'd my jacket on.

We took a SUV that was parked in the lot and Sydney was having the key in her bag and we left to a motel where She checked us in under fake names. The odd thing that she checked us in the same room.

Despite her help I could notice the uneasiness feeling surrounding her. And now we were spending the night together, in the same room.

I let her to the bathroom first. She'd her shower then it was my turn. I got there. And man, it felt so good that I moaned in pleasure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it. R&R**

**Be happy Safe and in love.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Through Russia

**Okay, this chapter is the last chapter of the trip.**

**Dimka is coming in the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**And I'm sorry if you felt this is too much for the trip but it's really important for Rose and Sydney's relationship before she arrived to the Belikov's.**

**R & R.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3 : Through Russia.**

The next morning we checked out and took the SUV to a train station. "Can you tell me where are we going to?!" I asked her for the millionth time.

"We'll take the train to Siberia." She said before getting out of the car.

"What?!" I said while taking my bag from her.

"You heard me, and it's not our last destination." She told me and I sighed.

I really wanted to ask but she also seemed unease around me. She helped me when I tried to understand the TV last night, or answered my questions but still. And to be honest I didn't have money except for some changes. Apparently my dearest father warned her that if she gave me money I'd be away in a blink.

We got a cabin in our train to Moscow which was our first stop. During the first night Sydney kept rolling all over the bed.

"Is something wrong?!" I said looking at her.

"I can't sleep." She said.

"Is it 'cause of me?! Do you want me to change the cabin?! Or you can change it if you want?!" I told her. I thought it was enough that she was stuck with an evil creature of the night. HEHe. That was how she explained us when I asked her more about being an Alchemist.

"No, it's okay." She said and sighed.

I put on my sweater and left the cabin for her to sleep. I felt sorry for her, it was enough that I was removed from the only home I knew, she on the other hand was being forced to stay with someone that considered everything except home.

While I walked around the train thoughts were playing in my mind. Memories were running up and down. My first day in the academy. How I considered it my home. How I grew up there. Every mistake, every tease, every laugh and every fight, which were a lot.

I took a deep breath and swallowed me tears back. I wouldn't cry, I shouldn't cry, I'm Rose Hathaway for god's sake.

I went to the restaurant in the train and bought a bottle of orange juice, I sat next to the window watching the night while sipping from my juice. I thought that it was lunch time in the academy. I'm sure Lissa, Christian, Mason, Eddie and Adrian, maybe even Mia were sitting together. Wondering about me, or talking about their plans for the weekend.

What did they think about me running away?! I wasn't really sure.

When I looked finally at my watch I found it was 3:00 a.m. I was so exhausted so I went to my cabin and lay on my bed leaving to a very deep sleep.

I woke up during lunch time. I was still tired but I couldn't sleep more. All that traveling was messing with my biological clock.

I refreshed myself and changed then went to the restaurant to have some lunch. I found Sydney eating there silently. I grabbed some food then went to her table.

"Hey." I said and sat opposite to her.

"Hey." She just said.

"Any news?!" I asked biting from my sandwich.

She shrugged. "Are we waiting any news?!"

I sighed. "You're right. I just thought you'd tell me something about home."

She sighed, probably she was thinking about what to say. "Rose, your home is where your heart belongs and you feel safe."

"But Montana is my home, I lived there almost all my life." I told her.

She shrugged. "Did you feel safe there?!"

I sighed then shook my head. "I was.. but no, not anymore. I just keep hoping that it'll be safe again."

"Maybe someday. But till then do you want to hold on to a mirage. A cauldron filled of gold at the end of a rainbow. But it's your choice, we're the ones who make us." She said and took a book to read.

"Do you think I'm evil?!" I asked her.

She looked up at me. "Are we repeating what I think of you guys?!"

I shrugged. "I'm talking about me not us."

She sighed. "It's not personal. It's my opinion about all of you."

That was generally what was happening during our trip to Moscow. When we got there I asked Sydney to walk around the station before our next train to Siberia. She told me we'd have to get to a town named Mosk where we'd continue our trip by car.

She accepted it and we went outside.

I walked with her watching the beautiful buildings around me. I never thought that Russia had such a beauty between all that coldness and snow.

"Let's head back to the train Rose. We don't want to be late." She told me and I nodded walking with her to the train station. Unfortunately, we met a Strigoi in our way.

Sydney turned really really pale when she saw him and I pushed her behind my back holding my stake in my hand.

"Well, well, well. What are two girls like you doing around here?!" He asked us in a sick voice.

"None of your business." I told him while tightening my grip around the stake.

"Well, here you're wrong 'cause it's my business." He said and attacked.

I was still novice but I could do a lot of damage. He tried to kick me and I blocked it. Keeping Sydney at the safe side I attacked trying to punch him in his gut.

He recovered fast. When he grabbed me I automatically slashed his face with my stake. He cried in pain. I knew it was burning him so hard that he covered his face with his hands which gave me the gap to stake him through the heart and he fell. I sighed in relief as I watched shaking Sydney pouring something at the Strigoi and he became a dust.

I gasped. "What the hell?!" Then I noticed our situation. I took her hand and she didn't pull away. She even squeezed it and I ran with her to our train.

She told me after that that the potion she put on his body was something they used to get rid of the bodies fast. Part of how they kept us a secret from the humans.

I came back to the cabin to find her curling in her bed. I gave her a bottle of water. "Here, drink this. It'll help."

She took it from me with shaky hands and sipped slowly. "Thank you." She finally said.

"Is that your first time?!" I asked her.

She nodded. "Indeed. I never saw them moving, I only see them as corpse."

"Well, that makes two of us." I said with a smile.

"You never killed a Strigoi." She asked shocked.

I shook my head. "It's my first time. Not as I expected it but I did good."

"I saw him grabbing you. Are you hurt?!" She asked me.

I shrugged. "I'll be fine. I'm an evil creature after all." I said with a smirk."

We finally arrived to Mosk. Sydney said we couldn't travel during the night so we stayed in a motel. I knew our ride would be there in the next morning.

I stayed awake for the whole night. I wasn't sure about the motel and I wasn't by my own. Sydney was with me and she was still shocked after the Strigoi attacked us.

I was looking through the window when I saw two shadows moving around. I stiffened. They were Strigoi and I saw them searching the rooms.

I shook Sydney. "Sydney, Sydney, wake up." I whispered to her.

She opened her eyes wide and I put my hand on her mouth preventing her from screaming.

"Strigoi. Just stay hidden, okay."

She nodded and I left the room with my stake in my hand. I knew they'll get to us eventually so I left the room to give Sydney some space to run if something happened to me.

Slowly I sneaked behind the first one and staked him easily. Judging from his technics, he was Moroi and he was new.

The other one turned to me with a glare. I smirked. "Looking for a snack?! We don't have. Maybe you'll find some in hell."

We fought and apparently he was a Dhampir so he was hard to stake. He slammed me to the wall and my head was hurt but I recovered. I couldn't wait, it was either him or Sydney and me. She might be a human, a human who hated us, but still she was innocent and it was my duty to protect her.

I finally managed staking him through the heart and he fell. I looked at our room's door, the picture was foggy but I could see Sydney running towards me. I smirked at her. "Get rid of their bodies."

That was my last words before the blackness took me away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dimka is coming next. Promise.**

**What did you think of Rose?! Badass huh?**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	4. Chapter 4 :In Baia : The Belikov's House

**For my amazing reviewer.**

**R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4 : In Baia : The Beikovas' House :**

I remembered his handsome face. I died and he was the angel who was going to take me to my heaven. Chocolate brown eyes, brown long hair that was framing his beautiful face and then the blackness took me again.

I opened my eyes feeling a bad headache. I didn't know anyone could have such a pain.

"Shit." I cursed while putting my hand on my head.

"Is that mean you're okay?" I heard Sydney saying with a smiley voice.

"That's not funny. I'm hurt. That Strigoi was hard to get." I told her while trying hard to open my eyes.

"Ms. Belikov said you'll be fine." She told me.

"Who?" I said while finally opening my eyes looking at Sydney who was sitting on the chair next to my bed.

"Olena Belikov. She's a nurse. You're in her house." She told me.

"Oh my god. Did they tell anybody? Do we've to leave? Did-"

Sydney chuckled and cut me off. "You don't need to do anything. That's our terminus, Rose."

"What?" I asked confused, I tried to sit up but Sydney pushed me back. "Hey."

"You hurt your head. You've to lie-down." She told me.

"Am I dreaming or you're really worried about me?" I asked with a smirk.

She chuckled. "Well, you saved my life twice. So thank you, Rose."

I nodded. "You're welcome. Not bad for an evil creature of the night huh?"

She laughed shaking her head. "No, Rose. Not bad at all."

"Who brought us here?" I asked finally.

"Dimitri Belikov. He's Olena's son." She told me.

"What? Sydney, please, can you start from the beginning. I'm not following." I told her.

She shrugged. "For real, I don't know the whole story, ask Dimitri about it when you've time."

"What? Are you saying I'm staying here?" I asked surprised. That was my father's brilliant plan.

She nodded simply. "It'll be okay. Really."

I sighed. "But-" And someone knocked on the door.

"C'mon in." I said and a woman opened the door.

"Hello Rose. I'm Olena Belikova. How are you?" She said motherly putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, nice meeting you. I'm fine thank you." I told her with a smile I finally managed.

"And your head?" She asked while checking my head and my eyes.

"Sore but I think I'll live." I told her.

She smiled and nodded. "You did a good job with that Strigoi. Sydney told us what you did."

"Well, I couldn't let them eat us, now could I?" I tried to make a joke and she chuckled.

"You're right. I bet you're hungry. I'll bring you some food." She said and my stomach growled in agreement. "I'll take this as a yes."

She chuckled. "Sorry." I said sheepishly.

She nodded to me. "It's okay. I'll be back." And she left the room.

"She seems nice. I mean for an evil-night creature." I told Sydney.

She smiled and nodded. "She is."

Slowly I left the bed to the bathroom. Washing my face and cleaning up then I went back to the room. "Sydney do you-" But Sydney wasn't there. The only two were that angel I saw in my dream and me. I looked at him openmouthed. He'd his hair in a neat ponytail behind his neck. With the same chocolate brown eyes, brown hair and tanned skin.

"Hello, Rose." He said cutting my train of thoughts.

"I thought you were a dream." I told him.

He shook his head. "Maybe you saw me when I came to take you with Sydney. I'm Dimitri Belikova. Nice meeting you."

I shook his hand and electricity ran through my body. "I'm Rose, Rose Hathaway."

He nodded with a smile as he led me to the bed. I sat there and he sat on the chair next to me. "I know."

"Thank you for taking care of us but why am I here?" I asked.

"Because you've to stay somewhere safe after you left the Academy." He told me simply.

"And that safe place would be?" I asked.

He smiled. "Here in my family's house."

"Did Abe threatened you?" I asked suddenly with a frown. That old man did that a lot to people.

He chuckled. "What do you think?" Then he shook his head. "He knew my mother since school. They were good friends and he did a lot for us. It's the logic to help him keep his family safe and you're his only daughter."

"Don't you've assignment to protect?" I asked suddenly.

His face darkened. "I had. Something happened to him when I was away. Since then I was working for Abe, so you're my assignment now."

"Hey, I'm a Dhampir." I told him with a glare.

He nodded. "Yes, I know. But technically you're still novice so I'm going to help you complete your training."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"We'll stay here for awhile so it's logic to do something with our free time. Besides, do you really want to hit your head that badly whenever you fight a Strigoi? You need this to protect yourself, Rose." He told me.

I sighed. "But- I mean my friends, and my home."

"Abe is doing his best to fix things for you but now you've to stay here. You'll be in a lot of danger if you went back there. Your friends aren't targeted. It's only you they want."

A knock on the door interrupted us and Olena came with the most amazing smell in the world. I was starving.

She put the tray in front of me. "Do you need anything else?"

I looked at her with a grateful smile. "No thank you. That's so perfect."

She nodded. "Dimka?"

He smiled to her and shook his head. "No mama. Thank you." Then she left us closing the door behind her. Dimitri turned to me. "So do we've a deal?"

I sighed. "Do I really have a choice?"

"Well, yeah. It's either the easy way or the hard way?" He said sarcastically.

When I tasted the food I moaned in pleasure. I thought I died and went to the heaven. "That's so good."

He chuckled and nodded. "So do we've a deal?" He asked again.

"Does your mother cook like this every day?" I asked with a side look.

He smiled and nodded. "I'm afraid so."

I grinned. "Then I'll stay."

He smiled and nodded. "I thought that too."

When I was done Dimitri took the tray and left me to rest. I just took the blanket over me and went in a very deep sleep. It was dreamless till..

I was in the Academy near my dorm. I knew what was happening before even asking.

"Adrian." I said and he came out from behind a tree.

"Little Dhampir, didn't miss me?" He said with one of his lazy smiles.

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Of course I did. How's it going? How are you and the rest of the gang?"

"We're fine Rose. What about you? They're looking for you everywhere? The guardians are going crazy in their searching for you." He took a deep breath before asking. "First, are you hurt?"

I shrugged. "Little bit. I faced some Strigoi in my way."

"Some Strigoi? Are you safe?" He asked with worry.

I nodded. "Yes, I am. Don't worry. And yes, I did my first kills."

He chuckled. "I'd say congratulation. Seriously Rose, why did you run?"

"I had to, Adrian. I had to. They were going to press some charges against me. They were targeting me. They don't want me around." I told him.

"Who are they, Rose?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't really know. I'm not really sure about anything."

"Where are you, Rose?" He finally asked me.

When I opened my mouth to explain the dream started to shake and it faded before me. I opened my eyes to see Sydney shaking me. "What's going on?" I asked.

She shook her head. "You were asleep for 15 hours, Rose. We became worried. Here drink this. Ms. Belikov said you'd be dehydrated if you didn't drink much fluid."

"Thank you." I said taking the big glass from her. I drank the water slowly.

"I'm leaving." She said suddenly.

I almost chocked on the water. "Leaving me. But- Sydney-"

She sighed. "You knew I'll leave soon. I can't stay here much longer. You'll be safe with the Belikov."

I got up and hugged her. "Despite your reasons when you helped me I'm so grateful for what you did. You're a good friend, Sydney."

"And Despite that you're an evil creature of the night I'm so grateful to you for saving my life twice. I think you've some good in your twisted way." She said and patted my back.

I finally let go and laughed. "Thank you, I guess. I think I'm gonna miss you."

"Don't go all emotionally. Just take care of yourself, okay? And stay out of trouble." She warned me and I nodded.

"I'll try."

"And your father said don't speak in your dreams, you don't know what a simple information could do." She warned me.

"But-" I started but she cut me off.

"He was so serious about that. He said a friend is more dangerous to you than an enemy. You may not expect a friend to be an enemy but sometimes it happens." She told me wisely.

"But Adrian-"

"Adrian may be a trustful guy but whom he put his trust in may not be so you need to do as he said." She told me and I sighed and nodded.

"Am I going to see you again?" I asked.

She shrugged. "You don't know, Rose." And she left the room with her bag in her hand.

I sighed. I was going to miss her.

I walked to the bathroom to have a hot shower then I put on a sweater and comfy skinny jeans. I looked through the window to see Dimitri playing with a little boy. He was sitting on Dimitri's shoulders and laughing.

I smiled at their appearance. The boy looked a lot like Dimitri.

"They look cute together, huh?" Olena said from behind me and I nodded.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"My grandchild, Paul." She said with a proud tone.

"Is he Dimitri's son?" I asked knowing it was a low possibility.

She shook her head. "He's Karolina's, my oldest daughter. Dimitri is single."

"He's great, I mean Paul." I told her and she nodded with a motherly smile.

"You'll meet him soon. So do like me to bring you your food here if you're tired.. or.." She trailed off.

I shook my head. "I'm feeling better now, is it okay if I left the room?"

"Sure, sure. Come with me to the kitchen, I bet you're very hungry." She said guiding the way.

"I'm literally starving." I told her and she laughed and nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dimkaaaaaaaaaa I love you so much.**

**R & R or no more Dimak for you guys. **Grinning evily****

**Nexh chapter : ****Meeting The Belikovs**

**Love you all.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Meeting The Belikov's

New chapter.

Sorry if it's long.

Next would be better.

Thanks for the amazing reviews.

Enjoy.. R & R

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5 : Meeting The Belikovs.

I sat to the table eating the food Olena gave to me in a plate. I was really hungry. She was cooking the dinner and talking to me at the same time.

I was half the way in my plate when Dimitri and Paul came in. Paul ran to Olena telling her what he did with Dimitri. I watched them with a thoughtful smile. This house till now showed me a lot and a lot of warmth.

Dimitri sat next to me with a glass of water in his hand. "So you're out of your room, do you feel better?"

I nodded. "Little bit sore but I'll be fine."

He nodded. "That's the Spirit. Now you've to heal quickly so we can start our classes quickly."

I almost chocked at my food. "What?"

"Dimka, leave Roza eats in peace. She almost suffocate with her food." Olena said threatening her son with a spoon in her hand.

"I didn't do a thing. I was just checking on her. She seems fine to me." He said innocently.

"I warned you. Do you want me to tell Abe that you're bothering his only daughter?"

He shrugged. "It's what Abe wants actually."

"Still, she needs to rest for several day before doing anything." She told him and then turned to the fridge.

Dimitri chuckled. "You're here for like two days and she's in love with you. I wonder when she's going to kick me out for you."

I glared at him. "Are you jealous?"

He shrugged. "You're Auntie Roza." Paul said from next to me.

I turned to him and smiled. "Yes, and you're Paul."

He nodded climbing his uncle's lap. "Nice to meet you." Then he turned to Dimitri. "You never said your friend is so beautiful."

I flushed and Dimitri chuckled. "You never asked."

Paul leaned to my side and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Uncle Dimka is soooooooo lucky to befriend with you, you're beautiful."

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

Dimitri winked at me. "Yes, Rose. You're my friend. I brought you here to meet my family."

I understood what he meant. It was my cover. "But-"

"We're home." Two girls came in from the front door.

"Mummy." Paul said running to his mother and hugging her.

They entered the kitchen and Dimitri did the introduction. "Rose, this is Karolina and Sonya, my older sisters."

They gave me hugs and smiled to me. I smiled back. "Thank you for having me in your home."

"Are you kidding? You're so welcome." Karolina said.

"At least we've more life around the house. It's good to have you here, Roza." Sonya said.

Dimitri then said. "Of course there's Viktoria my younger sister but she's at the academy."

I nodded in understanding. Karolina walked out for a moment then came back with a little angel. "And this is my baby girl, Zoya."

"Oh my god. She's an angel." I said kissing the little girl's cheek. "So adorable."

She nodded. "I know, right." Then she sat with her little girl on her lap baby-talking with her. Sonya excused herself to have a shower before the dinner.

"Auntie Rose, did you really kill a Strigoi?" Paul started when he sat again on Dimitri's lap.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "When Uncle Dimka brought you here, he said you killed two Strigoi and that's why you were hurt. Is it true?"

I nodded. "Actually I killed three. One in Moscow and two in Mosk."

"Were they were nasty?" He asked.

And I nodded. "Pretty nasty actually."

"Did you stake them like that?" He said mimicking the stabbing motion.

I looked at him thoughtfully then smiled. "Actually you do it better."

Paul turned to Dimitri with a grin. "Hear what she said? I can kick Strigoi's asses. I'm superhero."

I chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure you're."

Paul grinned and whispered to Dimitri something before he left to his mother. Dimitri chuckled. "What?" I asked with a glare.

"He said he likes you." Dimitri said.

"What's the funny thing in that?" I asked him.

Dimitri shook his head. "I mean that 'like' soon will be 'LIKE'."

"What? Don't miss with the boy's mind." I warned him.

He shrugged. "I don't need to. You did it all yourself."

"I did nothing." I said offended.

"Yes you did." He told me with a smug.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

We could do this for the whole day but we were interrupted by an old woman entering the room.

"Babushka." Dimitri said getting up of his chair giving her a kiss. She said something to him in Russian and he nodded. Then he said something and I just picked my name.

He finally turned to me. "Rose, this is my grandmother, Yeva."

I extended my hand. "Nice to meet you." She just nodded and walked to sit on a chair.

Dimitri chuckled. "You need to earn her approval."

"That's not funny." I said sitting again on my chair.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it is not."

"It is."

"It is not."

"It is."

"It is not."

"Guys, seriously. You seem like five-year-old children." Karolina told us with a smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter : ****Rose Meet Your Mentor.**

**Be happy safe and in love**


	6. Chapter 6 : Rose, Meet Your Mentor

**A very new chapter guys. Just for you.**

****I'm a good writer for UD every day right?****

**You know what to do?**

**Yeah, R & R but before it all just enjoy..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6 : Rose, Meet Your Mentor.

It'd been a week since I came here. The Belikovs were all nice and wonderful to me. Yeva was an exception, she normally would just glare or ignore me. Just pick what you like.

I met Viktoria during the weekend and she was cool. I liked her the first time I saw her. And we got along pretty good.

As for Adrian, I never had a dream with him since that day. I think it was 'cause the differences in our schedule. Anyway, after Dimitri also warned me about telling them whatever my location or what was happening to me, I was careful.

It was Monday morning when someone was knocking on my door like an earthquake was happening. I got out of my bed wearing a long t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "Jesus, I'm coming." I opened the door to find Dimitri standing, his arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell is..?"

He cut me off. "You're late. It's our first day. Now put on some clothes we've a lot to do."

I glared at him. "Are kidding me? It's six in the morning."

"Yes, exactly. You were supposed to be at the door by six o'clock." He told me.

"You weren't kidding?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? If you're not ready in 5 minutes you'll be working out with what you're wearing now. And it's very cold out there."

I sighed. "Fine." And slammed the door at his face.

Ten minutes later I was heading to the kitchen. Olena was awake and I didn't blame her after all the knocking her son did.

"Good morning, Rose." She greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning, Olena." I said looking at the delicious food she was preparing.

"C'mon help yourself." She told me with a motherly smile.

"No time, she'll eat later. She's already late." Dimitri said pulling me out of the house.

I complained. "But I'm hungry."

"You should think of that when you slept all that time." He told me still pulling me.

I pulled my hand. "Hey, I said I'm hungry."

"And I said you can eat later. After our training." He told me.

"You're not letting me unless I do what you are saying, are you?" I asked crossing my arms on my chest.

He nodded. "Exactly. So deal with it."

I sighed and walked with him. He took me out of the fence of the house. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

He pushed me. "Running. Fast."

I sighed but nonetheless I did as he said. I ran and ran and ran till I felt my muscles burning and my lungs as they were in fire.

"Keep going. We're not close to finish Rose." He told me while running next to me.

"I hate you." I said but kept running.

"C'mon. Be better. Show me you're better."

"What's the point? I was taken away. I was removed like a tumor." I snapped at him.

"No, you were removed 'cause you were oppressed but someday you'll go back. And I want you to go back as the best. As a hero. As the real one you're." He told me.

I felt his words pushing me and pushing me till I collapsed on the ground breathlessly.

"What's wrong with you? I was calling you to stop for 3 miles, Rose."

I looked up at him as he handed me a bottle of water. "I didn't hear you. I was focusing on the running. Are we done?" I asked.

"For the morning? Yes we're. Let's go and have some breakfast." He told me and I nodded walking with him back to his house.

"Hey, why didn't you stop me? You could've done it easily." I told him.

He shrugged. "I wanted to see when you were going to stop by yourself." I could see a smirk on his face.

"That's not funny." I told him with a frown but he chuckled anyway.

I ran to my room to have a shower then I was in the kitchen sitting to the table having my breakfast. I was starving.

"Olena, you're the best. I can't believe how delicious is the food you cook." I told her with a grin.

Olena smiled to me and nodded. "I'm glad you like my cook Rose."

"I love it." I told her while taking a plate with two loafs which was in front of Dimitri.

"Hey that's mine." He glared at me.

I bit the loaf. "Was, Comrade. Was. You need to learn the law of the jungles."

Paul who was sitting with us was giggling happily. The girls were at their works.

Dimitri grabbed the other loaf I'd in my other hand and took it. "That's mine. And I know how to work by the jungles' law, Rose."

"Hey, that's not a way to treat a guest." I told him with a frown.

He shrugged. "You're not a guest anymore. You're living with us. Mama told you yesterday that you're practically a part of the family."

Olena shook her head. "You two are so alike. I can't believe how you finished all the loaf I made this morning."

"Rose finished it." Dimitri complained.

I put on my best innocent expression. "I didn't. You ate it all."

Olena laughed and shook her head. "It's okay. I'll bake another one."

"You're so great, Olena." I told her with a grateful look. She smiled and nodded.

"Auntie Rose." Paul started.

"Yes sweetie." I said looking at him.

"Can we go to the park after breakfast?" He asked sheepishly.

I grinned starting saying yes when Dimitri cut me off. "She can't. She has a class after breakfast."

"No, I don't." I complained.

"Yes, you do have one. You're completing your education. I'll be sure about that." He told me.

"That's not fair. Do you think I ran from school to be home-schooled? If you're thinking about teaching me math then you'll be very disappointed."

He shrugged. "That's not the point. Besides, who said anything about math. You're studying the theoretical subjects to be a guardian."

I sighed. "And here, another Stan but he's the Russian version."

"I heard you." He said.

"Yeah, I wanted you to hear it." I said then took a sip of my juice. I yawned. "I need a nap."

"You need to study." He told me.

"Just an hour. I'm taking the math first. And since we don't have a math I can take a nap." I said with my logic.

He looked at me for awhile then burst out laughing.

"What?" I snapped at him.

He looked at me. "I thought you were joking."

"I'm not." I told him imagining myself clearly slapping him.

"Then finish your breakfast and come to the living room. We're taking the class there."

I sighed. "Fine." And he left the room murmuring something like 'five minutes and I'll grab you by the hair to the living room.'

"So we can't go to the park?" Said Paul innocently.

I shrugged. "I don't think so. Your Uncle wants me to do things first. We'll see about this later, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

And I left the kitchen to have my 'class' in the living room.

I sat on the couch and he was sitting on the armchair. A table between us. He took a book and started explaining the section he wanted to teach it to me.

I listened to him for awhile then he gave me the book to read the rest of the section myself. "I'm here if you need anything. And I wrote your homework in the note book for you to do." He told me while ignoring my glares.

He rested on the armchair taking a western novel and started reading it.

I lay on the couch with the book in my hands. "Don't sleep or I'll wake you by a freezing water." He warned me seriously.

I sighed. "Fine, okay. Whatever." I said and started reading. I was in the middle of the section when sleep took me.

"Little Dhampir." Adrian said from behind me after the dream built itself before my eyes.

He gave me a hug then stepped back. "Where have you been?"

"Busy." I said and giggled.

"What's it?" He asked me confused.

I shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just glad to see you. How are you? How's Lissa? Is she okay? How does she feel? I hope I still have the bond with her so I could tell." I hated losing the bond but after being injured badly when I tried saving her from Victor Dashkov I woke the next morning to find it was gone.

He smiled. "Don't worry, we're all fine. The gang are missing you. They told me to say hi to you. And they hope you'll get back soon."

"Are the guardians still looking for me? Are they giving you any hard time?" I asked him.

"Sometimes but it's okay. Nothing we can't handle." He told me with a smirk. "Now are you going to tell me where are you?"

I shrugged. "Somewhere safe." I just said.

He lifted an eyebrow up. "Which is?"

I shrugged. "Somewhere."

"Aren't you trusting me with that, Rose?" He looked hurt.

I held his hand. "It's not that Adrian. You know you're a good friend of mine but some information might cause harm to who knows them. You should stay in the dark side when it comes to my whereabouts. I'm trying to protect you, Adrian, believe me."

He finally nodded. "Okay, Little Dhampir. As you like. And you surely are okay? Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I'm fine and good."

Then the dream started shaking in front of me. "Someone is waking me up. I'll see you later." He said before I fell again in a dark dreamless sleep.

I woke up later to find that someone had put a blanket over me. I was thankful till I noticed it wasn't really a blanket, it was a duster, Dimitri's duster.

You see the first time I saw Dimitri was when I hit my head and I thought he was an angel, then a dream. That was okay, 'cause he'd such a good look. After that as the days passed I had more appreciation to his look and his handsomeness. Of course I hated him after what he did to me during the morning but still deep inside me I knew it was for my own good. But I wasn't going to say it out loud.

I took a deep breath and I was hit by his scent in the duster. It was something good, something warm, something I wanted to be surrounded by it forever.

What the hell is wrong with you, Rose? Stop doing that. Focus. You're in no place to think of guys.

I looked up to see Dimitri still reading his western novel. A duster and a western novel, he sure wished he lived in Texas.

I smirked while watching him silently, admiring how the locks that escaped his ponytail were framing his face. Until..

"Are you going to stop looking at me any time soon?" He asked looking up at me taking me off-guard.

"I wasn't looking at you." He smirked.

"Oh really?" I knew by his expression that he knew I was lying.

"I was thinking." I said still lying on the couch.

"About what?" He asked me.

"I just saw Adrian, in my dream." That was half a lie, right?

"You dreamt about him?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "No, he came to my dream. I can't control it."

He nodded for me to continue. "And?"

"He said that the guardians are still looking for me, they're giving them some hard time but not much." Then I sighed. "I think he's hiding something from me."

"Why?" Dimitri asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I feel that. There's things he's not telling me."

"Bad things?" Dimitri asked me. "Something he's doing?"

I shook my head. "No, like hiding it to protect me, you know." I shrugged. "Maybe it's my imagination. Hey I wanted to ask you about something."

"Sure, what's it?" He said putting his book down.

"When I faced the Strigoi, every time I feel something like a nausea." I told him.

"Maybe 'cause it was your first times.." He started

But I cut him off. "No, it's not that 'cause I felt the nausea before I faced them. Before I even saw them."

He looked at me thoughtfully then smiled. "I knew you're good but this. This is impressive."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"It's a legend, but I don't think you've ever heard of it." He told me. "Or at least I thought it was a legend."

"What does it say?" I asked.

"It's talking about a sixth sense. It's something the best of the best have it, people whom they've a very great fate. A nausea held a warning when the Strigoi are anywhere close to those guardian, they feel it." He explained.

I looked at him openmouthed. "I never heard such a thing."

"I read about it years ago. In a very old book." He told me.

"Do you have it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, not really."

"You're not joking with me, are you?"

He shook his head. "No, why'd I do that?"

I shrugged. "Do you know anyone with such a gift?" I asked.

He chuckled and I glared at him. He shook his head. "The last person recorded died centuries ago."

"And you think I've that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "If you said so. But you're new in that. And I don't know much about it. So don't count on it till we're sure. Keep your eyes always open 'cause you don't know where the danger is hidden."

I nodded then I asked another question. "Why didn't you wake me?"

He smirked. "Because when you slept it was already the math time and we didn't have math."

I laughed and nodded. "That's good."

"Now get ready, we're having another class before lunch." He said before fixing his ponytail.

"But.." I started objecting then I sighed. "I liked you better when you were answering my questions."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You'll live. C'mon. We go early, we finish early, you eat early."

I liked the part about eating early so I went with him.

To sum up what happened next I'd say this. We combated and I'd my ass handed to me, a lot.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You're so annoying." I told Dimitri when he took me out of the house to do the running thing during morning.

That was our schedule for the whole week. Every day. He didn't care about it being Saturday or Sunday. We did school every day.

It'd been almost three weeks since we started it and I was getting better though my body is killing me. It was Saturday and Viktoria was home.

He shrugged. "It's okay if you think that as soon as you're getting better."

"My body is killing me, Dimitri." I told him.

"Yes, that's a normal reaction." He told me giving me a push at the back. "Didn't you get tired of all that complaining. We started this for three weeks and I'm still listening to you complaining."

"Maybe if you stopped pulling me out for running at 6 o'clock I wouldn't be complaining that much."

He looked at me with a smirk. "I'm sure even if I didn't pull you, you'd still be complaining."

"What's the use anyway?" I said carelessly.

"What if you were weaponless and met a Strigoi?"

"Weaponless? I'm not that stupid." I told him with a snort.

"I said if you were weaponless. Or you found yourself facing 20 Strigoi at the same time." He told me.

I glared at him. "That's impossible."

He shrugged. "Nothing is impossible."

"Fine. I'll run. I got your point. Can I've my nap first. I mean before the theory of guarding?" I asked hoping he might accept.

He shook his head. "No, but nice try."

I sighed and ran passed him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ugh, I want my own Dimka. **sighing****

**I know he was annoying Rose all this chapter but I like it. So much.**

**Next chapter : ****Rose + Viktoria = Prank.**

**Hope you like it, too. Tell me what you think.**

**Be happy safe and in love,**


	7. Chapter 7 : Rose Viktoria Prank

**The prank…..**

**Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 7 : Rose + Viktoria = Prank.

I woke up from my nap at Viktoria's voice. "Rose, Rose wake up."

I opened my eyes and glared at her. "I hate you."

She giggled. "Did Dimka give you hard time today?"

I sat up in the bed. "You've no idea." She giggled again and I gave her the bird. She ignored me. "Don't you've homework to do?"

She shrugged. "Not now. I came to help you."

I looked at her confused. "Maybe you can help me by letting me have some sleep before my next class."

"That's where I'll help you. C'mon." She said waving for me.

I followed her. "Where are we going?"

"To Dimka's room. He's with Paul in the park."

"And why we'll be going there?" I asked.

"Because we need to get you some revenge. C'mon." She said and I followed her.

We entered his room and I giggled. She covered my mouth with her hand.

"What's with you?"

I stopped myself. "Sorry but Dimitri is so clean-y."

She chuckled and nodded. "Now fast before they come back."

We went directly to his closet and I was so distracted by his room. It was the first time I went there so you can't blame me.

She was looking around. "What are you doing?"

"His duster. He didn't take it." She told me.

"Yeah, 'cause it was dirty after our training. What do you want to do with it?" I asked her.

"Hiding it." She told me. "He'll go crazy."

I shook my head for her. "I've better idea." She looked at me confused. "And the duster isn't here."

"Then where?" I grabbed her hand pulling her down stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the time to our next class, the combat. And I was sitting with Viktoria in the kitchen laughing like crazy about what we did.

"We're here." Dimitri and Paul called from the living room and Viktoria and I held our laughs. Well, we tried.

"Rose, you're awake?" He said when he came to the kitchen and found me.

"Yeah, I wanted to spend sometimes with Viktoria." I told him innocently. "Hey there Paul." I said and he gave me high-five.

"Okay, I'll get something and we'll start our next class." He told me.

"Sure." And he left then Viktoria started giggling.

Paul looked at her confused. "So did you've fun Paul?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded. "Lots and lots of fun, Auntie Rose. You should have come with us."

"Next time maybe."

He nodded as we heard Dimitri shouting something in Russian.

Viktoria covered her mouth not to laugh and he stormed to the kitchen with his dark now white duster. Yep, we put some bleach in the washer with some white laundry of us.

We looked at him innocently. "Who did this?" He asked with a very big frown.

"Oh my god, Dimka." His mom said.

I looked at him. "Was it in the washer?"

He nodded. "Yes?"

"Well." I bit my lower lip. "I put my white laundry there and I think I put some bleach... I didn't see your duster."

"What?" He snapped at me and now Viktoria was laughing like a madwoman.

Dimitri glared at her.

"You did this?" He looked at both of us.

I looked innocently. "I'm sorry Dimitri. I didn't see it. I really am sorry." And I gave him my best puppy eyes.

Slowly his anger faded and he sighed. "C'mon, we've class to do." He said and walked away.

I looked at Viktoria who was still laughing. I felt like I was going to die or explode from laughing but I was worried about the hard time Dimitri would give me for what I did. But really, I thought it was worth it.

Of course he gave me some hard time but not what I expected it..

"That will be a black eye." I snapped at him when he mistakenly cause me to hit something I really wasn't sure what it was.

"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean to do it." He said standing by my side. "Let me see."

I hid my eye with my hand. "No. It hurts."

"Let me see. It can't be that bad." He said and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes, it is. That 'cause of what I did to your duster. I said I'm sorry." I snapped again as the pain increased with every word I was saying.

"Rose I'm not that kind of guys though I know you did it in purpose. Now let me see your eye." He said holding my hand away from my eye.

I let him and I felt tears running along my cheek.

"Roza, are you crying?" He was surprised. And I was surprised. I never cried and he never called me Roza before. It was my Russian name but he never used it.

"No. I got something in my eyes. I don't cry. I'm Rose Hathaway for god's sake." I told him.

He smiled warmly wiping the tears gently away. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll never do it."

"I never had a black eye before." I told him trying to distract myself from his closeness.

"Maybe it won't be a black eye. Let's take you to mama and see, okay?" He said holding my shoulder as gentle as possible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He punched her.

What do you think?

Be happy safe and in love.


	8. Who Said A Black Eye Isn't Sexy ?

**New chapter.**

**I'm amazing ? I know.**

**This is for you guys.**

**AN : For the guest talked about my mistake in writing 'Dimitri Belikova' in the forth chapter.**

**Well, I'm sorry but I don't speak Russian and English isn't really my mother language so bear with me guys.**

**I do my best fixing my mistakes and all of that. and I do a very fast super quickly UD so give me some credit.**

**Enjoy, R & R**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8 : Who Said A Black Eye Isn't Sexy?

"Oh my god, Rose." Viktoria gasped when she saw me. "Dimka, it was a joke."

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it." He said helping me to a chair.

"Oh my Roza. What happened?" Olena said running to me.

"I hurt my eye. I think I'll get a very bad black eye tomorrow." I told her.

She checked me for awhile then she smiled. "It's okay. It's not that bad. You'll be fine soon though it might leave some mark for awhile."

I glared at Dimitri. "It's all 'cause of you."

"I said I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose." He told me with guilt.

"Dimka, you've to be more careful in your training with Rose." Olena told him. "And Rose no more training till Monday. You can go running tomorrow afternoon but that's it. And I mean it."

Dimitri nodded and I did the same though I felt so happy that I'm having a vacation finally.

Viktoria brought me some icepack to put it on my eye. "Thanks Vika."

She smiled and nodded. "Next time bring a guardian with you to your classes. You may not make it alive next time."

I glared at Dimitri. "Maybe you're right."

Zoya cried and Olena told Viktoria to take care of the little girl. "I'll be back soon." She said before running out of the kitchen.

"Let me help you to your room." Dimitri said and I let him led me to my room as I couldn't see with the big icepack on my face.

"I hate you." I told him. "And I'll hate you more when it turned to a black eye, Dimka Belikova."

"I'm still sorry." He told me. "Just relax, okay."

He opened the door to me and helped me to sit on my bed. "Are you okay there?" He said squatting in front of me.

"I think so." I murmured while being distracted by his intoxicating scent.

"Let me see." He said taking the icepack off my face.

I let him do it. His tone was like hypnotism to me. He traced the outline of my eye and I shivered. "I look ugly, don't I?"

He shook his head. "No Roza, you don't. You look beautiful. As always."

"Liar." I said with a snort.

He shook his head. "I'm not lying. That's the truth."

"I still hate you for this." I told him with a fixed glare which was wrong 'cause soon I was lost in his chocolate eyes.

His finger now was tracing the outline of my face and I stopped breathing. The electricity running through my body. "Do you?"

Now there were inches between our lips. I was looking between his eyes and his lips. _'Do I really want that?'_ I thought to myself.

I was falling for him since the first day without even noticing. I was falling for Dimitri Belikov. A guy who was 7 years older than me, who was considered as my mentor and whom my father assigned to keep me here hidden and safe.

_'Do I want to fall for him?' _I asked silently.

And our lips touched and everything explode and my answer was _'Hell Yes.'_

I moaned in pleasure when his soft lips pressed over mine. It was a wonderful feeling. A feeling I'd never felt though I was well-known for kissing tons and tons of guys.

I felt his big hands cupping my cheeks carefully like I might break, they were warm and soft and gentle. Uncontrollably, I locked my arms around his neck pulling him closer, not wanting to let go. He groaned in response.

I smiled to the kiss, even with my black eye I was doing good. We finally pulled away breathless but never really pulled back, our lips and noses were brushing against each other.

"Roza." Dimitri whispered my name with his sexy Russian accent and I bit my lip to suppress a giggle. I was like a school girl who was falling for an older guy.

"Dimitri." I whispered.

"Yes?" He said looking at me.

"I think I'm falling for you." I told him before realizing what I was doing. I looked at him in shock and he seemed surprised too. I was worried about his response but I didn't have to.

Dimitri chuckled and gave me another kiss at the corner of my mouth before whispering. "I think I already fell for you, Roza."

Well, that did it, 'cause I attacked his lips with a passionate kiss which made him fell on his buttocks and I fell accordingly on his lap.

He chuckled. "Roza. Look what you did."

I giggled. "It's nice."

"Sure it's." He said and when we were about to kiss again his phone rang.

"Ignore it." I told him but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I can't. It's my duty." He said taking the phone to his ear answering in Russian while motioning to me to be quiet.

I sighed resting my head on his shoulder while he put the icepack on my eyes still talking. His brows went to a deep frown and he kept nodding. I took the icepack from him to keep it steady on my eye which made him using his other hand to stroke my hair. See, that man was sooooooooooo great.

He finally ended the call, I could see he didn't like what he was told. "What's going on?" I asked him putting one of my hands on his cheek.

"I've to leave Baia. Actually, I've to leave Russia." He told me.

"Why?" I asked, actually pouted.

"Your father needs me."

"Are you staying away for long?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Hopefully not. I'll be back as soon as possible. You'll be safe here. I promise."

"Are you going to be fine?" I asked him and he nodded. "Do you promise?"

He nodded again. "Yes, Roza, I promise."

I went with him to his room where he packed his stuff and gave me some kisses and instructions. "Stay safe and away from problems Roza. Please."

I nodded. "I'll. I promise. You too, promise me you'll be back safe to me."

He nodded. "I promise, babe. I promise."

He hugged me for the last time and gave me a kiss. "I love you."

Then he left running so he'd be out of the highway by the night. I looked through the window to see his car leaving the garage and finally the words came out of my mouth. "I love you too, Dimitri."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I love you tooooooooooooo Dimkaaaaaaaaa :D**

**This was such a very lovely chapter.**

**I loved the kiss and all of it.**

**Hope you do. Review and tell me anything you want.**

**Next chapter : ****A Week Of Separation.**

**Be happy Safe and in love.**


	9. Chapter 9 : A Week Of Separation

**New chapter for you guys.**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**I'm sorry if I took long but I needed to sort myself out.**

**AN : I've this new AdrianChrsitian.**

**And I'm going to extend it from one-shot to two or three shot..**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter**

**R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9 : A Week Of Separation :

5 weeks in Russia= A month of training

It was Friday and I was missing Dimitri, a lot. I put on my working out clothes and ran down the stairs.

"Good morning, Olena." I said with a smile.

"Oh Rose. Good morning, dear." She said with a smile. "Breakfast?!"She offered.

"No, I'll have it after I come back. Thank you though. Did Dimitri call you?!"

She shook her head. "No honey, he didn't. But I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry."

I nodded. "Okay, see you later." And I left the house to ran my usual laps.

I didn't change my routine 'cause it was reminding me of Dimitri. Like he was there. Like he'd come any minute to complain about my slow running. I missed even that.

I was dying to tell him how I felt about him. To tell him that I loved him. To hold him and to kiss him.

I needed him so badly. I ran and ran till I couldn't run anymore so I went back to the house. I took a shower then sat with Paul and Olena eating breakfast.

"Auntie Rose, do you know when Uncle Dimka is coming back?!" Paul asked me.

I shook my head. "No honey. I'm sorry but I don't know. Did you miss him?!"

Paul nodded. "Yes, I miss him lots and lots."

"Am I not enough?!" I asked.

He giggled. "You're a girl."

I frowned. "C'mon. I'm fun. How about we go to the park later today?!"

He grinned and nodded happily.

After breakfast I'd lie on the couch to read from the theoretical book about guarding. Then I'd take a nap. To my luck today Adrian caught me.

"Little Dhampir." He said and gave me a hug.

"Adrian. I missed you." I told him with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Me too. We all do." He said.

"Long time none seen." I told him.

"I tried several times but you were awake." Then he frowned. "Rose, what's with your aura?!"

"What?!" I said innocently.

"It looks different. It's better with more good things though I could see some darkness around. Are you sad?!" He asked me.

I glared at him. "Seeing my situation what do you think?!"

He shook his head. "No not that. It's something different. Something I see it rarely."

I was missing Dimitri but there was no use in telling Adrian.

I sat with him in a bench and sighed. "How's it going back home?!"

"Do you really want to know?!" He asked thoughtfully.

"Adrian tell me. There's something wrong with you." I was sure about that.

He nodded. "It's different without you Rose. I really can't understand."

"How come?!" I asked.

"Christian and Lissa are fighting. Lissa accused him of cheating on her and it wasn't a good scene to watch." He told me.

"Did he really cheat on her?!" I asked him. If anyone knew it'd be Adrian.

Adrian shook his head. "No, I saw his aura. He said no and he was telling the truth. But Lissa, I really can't describe what was going on with her."

"What's with her!? Is she in any danger?!" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, no. She's perfectly safe. Physically at least but mentally, Rose you'd not recognize her. She's mean with everybody. With Mason, Eddie, Christian, Mia, even her sister Jill and me. She doesn't sit with us anymore. It started after you left. She picked a fight with Mason and Mia after they started dating."

"Wait a minute, they're dating?! Wow."

He nodded with smirk. "Yeah, wow. Anyway, when Eddie tried to talk to her she fought with him too. Christian tried to talk to her and she said he was cheating on her with Jill."

"What?! I can't believe it. Lissa won't say such a thing." I snapped at him.

"I'm not lying Rose. Lissa became different. I tried to talk to her and she kicked me out of her room." He told me.

"That's a lie. I can't believe it. Lissa is my best friend. She wouldn't do such a thing to her friends." I snapped at him again.

"I'm not tying Rose. And deep inside you, you know I'm telling the truth." He said seriously.

"Adrian let me sleep in peace. Please." I told him coldly and he sighed.

"Okay, Little Dhampir. I'll see you later." And he left and the dream disappeared.

I woke up for my next class. I was combating with myself now and training on staking with better technics. I was doing good, I guessed.

After that it was lunch time. "Olena did Dimitri call?!" I asked when I sat to the table.

She shook her head. "No dear. He didn't."

I sighed and nodded turning to my food.

Yeva said something to Olena and Olena nodded then turned to me. "Yeva said Dimka is fine and he'll be home soon."

"She knows?! Did he call her?!" I asked.

She shook her head. "She knows 'cause she see dreams. Something like visions."

It wasn't with any help to me but I nodded politely.

After the lunch I turned to Paul. "Ready big guy."

He was wearing his shoes. "Just a minute Auntie Rose. Just a minute."

I smiled and nodded to him.

"I'm ready." He said jumping up and down.

"Okay ducky. Let's go." I turned to Olena. "Olena do you need anything, I can bring it in my way."

She turned to me. "Can you bring some milk with you. The money.."

"I've money, it's okay. See you later." I waved to her.

"Bye grandma." Paul called before we left.

We walked to the park. "Now what?!" I asked him.

He took my hand pulling me to the swings. He jumped to the seat. "Now you push me as strong as you can. To the space. Till I touch the sky."

I giggled but did as he asked.

He was having fun and giggling and laughing all the time. I thought that I'd like to try so I sat on the swing next to him pushing myself up.

Paul looked at me and laughed. I giggled. "It's fun."

He nodded. "Yeah. And Uncle Dimka makes it more fun. He's so tall and can push me so far."

"Maybe we can ask him to do that to us when he comes back."

Paul nodded with a grin liking the idea.

After the swinging we raced to a tree. Paul was jumping. "I won, I won."

I laughed and took him up on my back while he locked his short arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. "Now we're going to the supermarket." I told him.

"Can I have an ice-cream?!" He asked me.

I frowned. "Isn't it cold for an ice-cream?!"

He shook his head. "No, it's not. I'm a badass Dhampir."

I giggled. "Are your mother going to be mad at us?!"

He bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "I won't tell her?!" He said suggestively.

I giggled. "Okay then. What do you like?!"

"Ummmmm. Mango." He said with a grin.

I smiled. "Okay then. I'll have chocolate."

We went to the supermarket where we bought some milk and ice-cream. And we walked back to the house. Paul was singing happily while eating his ice-cream.

"It's delicious. Thanks Auntie Rose." He said with a grin.

"You're welcome Paul and I'm glad you like it." I told him with a smile.

"I'm glad I came." He said still smiling.

We arrived to the house, Viktoria was already there. "Rose, finally." She hugged me.

"Hey there." I said and hugged her back.

"You took too long." She told me.

I looked at Paul and smiled. "We were having fun." I said and walked to the kitchen to give Olena the milk.

"Oh thank you Rose." She said.

I smiled. "You're welcome Olena." And when I turned she called after me.

"Dimka called." She said.

I turned and ran to her. "What did he say?! Is he fine?!"

She nodded. "Yes, he is. He said he'll be home soon."

"Didn't he say when?!" I asked.

She shook her head. "He just said very soon."

I sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Olena."

I went to bed after dinner. I lay down and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. I sighed.

"Hey girl." Viktoria came in with her pillow wearing her pajamas.

"Hey Vika. C'mon in."

She came and lay next to me. "You seem sad. Is something wrong?!"

I shrugged. "I guess I miss my home. You know, back in the States."

She nodded. "Don't worry it'll be fine soon. Someday."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

We stayed awake for awhile talking then we went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter : ****A Reunion.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	10. Chapter 10 : A Reunion

**Okay, I felt like UD today.**

**I'm a very proud evil and you'll see in this chapter why**

**The point of it is that I don't give the characters any shortcuts. They just have to earn it themselves.**

**Anyway, enjoy, R & R..**

**And please, check my AdrianChristian story.**

**It's titled [****For A Thousand Of Years****]**

**Now Our beloved Dimka is baaaaaaaaaack..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 10 : A Reunion.

6 weeks in Russia= 5 weeks of training

I heard something weird that woke up. I was having some sleepover with Viktoria whom was sleeping peacefully next to me and the door was closed. What was going on?

I took my stake from the drawer next to me and tiptoed to the window but I didn't see anything weird. The place was all quiet and peaceful just like the dark sky.

Again I tiptoed to the door. I was wearing only a spaghetti straps black top and a gray shorts but I didn't care. There was no time to check my look. My hair was a little messy around my head 'cause of my sleep but I didn't care.

I opened the door taking a peek. Nothing. I opened the door more and walked out to the long corridor. Nothing was unusual and the floor was silent.

But the first floor wasn't. There was some sort of motion. I tightened my grip on my stake and tiptoed down. The sound was coming from the kitchen.

Slowly I walked to there to see a shadowed very long figure walking around. He opened the fridge and by its light I saw him. And I gasped.

"Dimitri." I said and ran to him giving him a bear hug.

"Roza." He murmured in my ear, surprised by seeing me awake. He rubbed my back with his gentle hand sending fire all over my body. God, I missed him so much.

"I missed you." I whimpered.

He chuckled and nodded. "I missed you too."

We stayed that way for awhile hugging each other in such a love and longing. It felt like I didn't see him for years not only a week.

"I was so worried about you. And you didn't call." I complained accusingly hating what he did to me for the whole week.

He cupped my cheek with his hand. "I know and I'm sorry for that but it was hard to call, Rose. Really. I didn't want anyone to know about you being here that's why I couldn't call." Then he lifted my head up caressing my lips with the pad of his thumb.

"I missed you a lot." I told him.

"I know my love, I know, Roza." He said and leaned down to kiss me murmuring. "I missed you." Before attacking my lips with his.

I locked my arms around his neck and moaned in pleasure when his tongue stroked mine and he groaned in response.

I felt him taking me up to sit me on the counter next to the fridge while kissing me. I never thought I'd do such a thing but when I broke the kiss, I cupped his chin with my hands and looked at his deep chocolate eyes. "Dimitri."

"Yes, Roza?" He said while stroking my long messy hair with his gentle hands. Hands that could kill easily were giving me the lightest of touches.

"I wanted to tell you that since last week but you left before I had the chance. I- I love you." I said finally and his face lit like a child in Christmas morning.

"I love you too, Roza. I love you too." He said and I hugged him very tight. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to lose him. I wanted him to be next to me. Always. Then I realized something..

"You were in my room." I said.

He chuckled. "I missed you so I thought I could have a look. Unfortunately, I couldn't do that. Viktoria was there sleeping next to you."

"Yeah, we were having some sleepover." I told him but he frowned.

"You know I might become jealous." He told me and I giggled.

"You don't have to be." I said before kissing his forehead softly his hair tickling my nose.

"Actually it's something I can't stop by myself but I want to assure you I don't feel threatened by Vikie." He said that and winked.

"Did you see my father?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I talked to him though. He's just a little worried about his 'little princess' but he's fine. He said to tell you that he loves you too and he's missing you a lot." He said that while moving the back of his fingers thoughtfully on my cheek.

"And my mom, how's she?"

"She's okay." He said nodding.

"Adrian came to my dream earlier.." I started. My fight with Adrian never left my mind. The horrible things he said about Lissa pissed me off to no end.

And since I was isolated from the world and I thought Dimitri could help with what Adrian said. Actually, I just wanted him to confirm what Adrian told me.

"And?" He held me up to the living room and let me rest on his lap.

I sighed cuddling closer to him breathing in his delicious scent. "He said things. About what's happening back home."

"What did he say?" Dimitri asked raising a brow.

"He said... he said that Lissa became different and that she was fighting with all of them. He said that nothing is the same since I left." I said and sighed. "What do you think, Dimitri?"

"What do you think, Roza?"

I shook my head. "I can't believe that. Lissa is my best friend."

"Isn't Adrian your friend too?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, but that Lissa we're talking about. I knew the girl for my whole life. She's my best friend. I was going to be her guardian after graduation. I'd do anything for her and she'd do the same for me."

Dimitri lifted an eyebrow again. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm. That's Lissa, Dimitri. My best friend." I told him. Yes, I was sure she'd never hurt me.

"Roza, I want to tell you something.." He started after taking a deep breath nuzzling my hair.

"What's it?" I asked looking up at him.

"Adrian was right. Lissa isn't the same. Not for them and not even for you." It was like a punch on the gut. I jumped from his lap.

"How dare you speak about Lissa like that?!" I snapped at him.

He stood in front of me hands up to calm me. "Rose, let's talk. You need to hear me. Sometimes a friend can change. And Lissa became different, she betrayed you-"

"Liar." I said cutting him off and without thinking I slapped him on the face. Something he didn't expect. I heard the sound of skin hitting skin very clearly.

"I'm not a liar, Roza." He told me firmly. I could see hurt in his eyes but what he did to me by saying such things about Lissa was hurting me more. She was practically my sister.

"Yes, you're. I don't want to talk you." I said and ran to my room. and just to avoid him coming back or Vika checking on me I went to the bathroom. There I stood under the shower and let the water ran over my dressed body.

I cried 'cause I thought that when I told the man I was falling for him that I loved him he lied to me about my best friend betraying me.

_'Such a reunion, Rose.' _ I thought to myself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****Evil Grin** Such a reunion, huh?**

**I'm so proud of the chapter. I even liked the slap thingie 'cuae I felt like Dimka was coming to me to comfort him.**

****And he did, then we kissed, then he told me he loves me** KIDDING. I'm crazy, I know that.**

**Now don't forget to Review if you want the next chapter anytime soon?**

**Next chapter : ****Fighting.**

**Now be happy, Safe and in love.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Fighting

**So, new chapter.**

**Not long. Just showing the fight between the two.**

**And I just UD yesterday then today, so you guys give me some credit and enjoy then review.**

**Or I'm not going to UD the good juicy chapters.**

**R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 11 : Fighting.

6 weeks in Russia

"Rose." Dimitri called me when I left the house to do my usual running on Sunday.

We didn't talk since what happened the night he came back and I was still mad at him. Even though it killed me but I wasn't going to forgive him for what did that easily.

"Leave me alone." I said as I put on my earphones. I started running.

He followed me trying to take the earphones from my ears. I slapped his hand and snapped at him. "Leave me alone." And I ran away.

Maybe it was wrong, maybe it was right. That time I didn't really care. I was hurt.

I felt like he betrayed me.

Then during the breakfast, Olena was eyeing us suspiciously. "What's going on here?" It was hard hiding our fight.

Dimitri said. "Nothing."

She looked at me and I just shrugged.

And also It was hard not to talk to him, especially when he was living with me under the same roof let alone being the one teaching me. And the one that I was in love with.

After breakfast I left to the living room to do my theoretical study. And there I found him sitting in his usual seat with the theoretical guarding book in his hand.

I pulled it from him. "I can read by myself."

"But.." He started looking at me with a frown.

"I did it when you were away. I can do it myself." I said glaring at him cutting him off.

He nodded. "Okay then. I'll be here if you need anything."

And apparently he wasn't the only one whom I was fighting with.

'Cause you see even after what happened Adrian Ivashkov kept visiting my dreams. Fighting awake with Dimitri and asleep with Adrian. Lucky me .

"You came?" I said when the dream built in front of me.

"Of course. I was worried about you. How are you, Rose?" Adrian asked me with a worried eyes.

I shrugged. "Do you really care?" I asked harshly.

He looked hurt. "Rose, me telling you some shocking facts about your best friend doesn't make me less of a friend to you. Maybe you could talk to the rest of the gang. That way you can believe me."

"Do you think I don't want to. I'm dying here. Being away in the dark spot not knowing anything. It's just frustrating."

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Rose, please, listen to me."

I shrugged his hand off. "I don't want to listen. I'm not ready to hear anything. Just leave me alone. Please, Adrian."

He sighed and nodded. "Okay. Goodbye, Rose. By the way the gang said to tell you hi and that they're missing you. Just stay safe and sleep tight." Then the dream faded in front of me.

XxXxXxXxXxX

6 weeks in Russia = 5 weeks training = 2 weeks loving = 1 week fighting.

"I missed you girl." Viktoria came when I was playing with Paul in the park. She just arrived from her Academy for the weekend.

I hugged her. "I missed you too."

"Auntie Vika, missed you." Paul said hugging his aunt excitedly.

She hugged him back. "And I missed you too." Then she held him up between her arms. "Let's go. Your mom said you need to take a shower before dinner."

"But..." He tried to object.

"No buts.. C'mon." Viktoria told him.

I was about to get up of my swing when I heard his voice. "Vika, you go. I need to talk to Rose." He was all serious so she just nodded and left with Paul. I hated him. Why did he have to come at the right moment to keep me here. With him. Alone.

I sighed and sat back on my swing.

I was looking down, glaring, at the ground when I felt someone pushing me slowly. "What the..?!" I started looking at him.

"Relax. I do that to Paul all the time." He told me still pushing me gently.

I looked up at the sky trying not to lose myself in his chocolate brown eyes. "Rose, I want to say that I'm sorry for hurting you by what I said that night. I don't want us to fight that way for such a thing. In fact, I don't want us to fight at all."

He stopped swinging me and turned to face me looking deeply at my eyes. "I don't want us to fight too." I told him. "But you hurt me, with what you said.." I said shaking my head. I really needed him.

Whom I was trying to fool when I thought I could stay angry at him forever?

He nodded. "I know and I'm sorry for that. I respect your choices regarding your friends and I won't speak badly about them."

"Do you promise? Because I don't need any more fights." I said demanding his promise.

He nodded while cupping my cheeks. "Yes, Roza. I promise you." Then he brushed our lips together before pulling away.

Finally, we walked back home together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it. not long? I know but I told you I wrote it that way before the summer and I'm not going to change it..**

**Tell me what you think in a lot of reviews 'cause I've some surprises for you.**

**If you're interest : Next chapter : ****Shopping And Surprises.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Shopping And Surprises

**My Dear Spoiled readers.**

**Did I mention that I'm a lovely person?**

**Yeah. 'Cause I do what I said. You reviewed and now you deserved some juicy chapter. Thanks for them by the way..**

**Now enjoy R & R..**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12 : Shopping And Surprises.

2.5 mon. in Russia 2.25 mon. training 1.5 mon. loving 1.25 mon. fighting

It was a month since we made up after our fight. Dimitri never brought the Lissa's thing up again. Actually he wouldn't talk about America unless I started with it.

As for our relationship, we were staying off his family's radar. We weren't ready to make a big deal of us being together by them.

As for my training, I was getting better with every day passing. I mean really, really, better. Something I didn't expect but Dimitri told me I had the talent.

We were spending our time together. Almost everything doing it together. Well, except for sleeping and bathroom.

You see, he might come to my room during night so we could talk and spend some quality time together. Or I might sneak to his room. We'd spend the night together but never going off limits. I was still virgin which was weird considering my reputation but it was the truth.

Well, till that night.

It was Wednesday and we took Paul with us to some shopping trip.

"Uncle Dimka." Paul said.

Dimitri looked at him. "Yes, Paul."

"I need the bathroom." He told him sheepishly.

Dimitri nodded. "Roza, are you going to be okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, don't worry. I've the cellphone you gave me, I'll call you if anything got wrong."

He smiled and nodded leaving with Paul to the bathroom. I was walking around when I passed by Victoria's Secret.

I saw some sport bras and panties. Things I needed desperately and couldn't buy with the boys around.

So I entered the shop and chose what I liked. And when I was about to pay, a nightgown captured my eyes. It was silky covering till over the knees. And it was light pink. I took my size and bought it along with my other things. I didn't know why but I felt I'd need it soon.

Anyway after that I met with Dimitri and Paul after that and we left back home where I found very pissed Viktoria. She came from her Academy and found that we didn't wait for her. Luckily I already bought a beautiful dress for her and she forgave me. "But if you did it again Roza, I'll kick your ass."

I giggled. "Not likely, Vikie." Then my stomach growled. "I'm hungry." And I tried to walk to the kitchen but she grabbed my arm.

"No, you're not." She told me shaking her head.

"Why? I'm hungry." I told her.

"Yes, but.." Then she swallowed. "I've some chocolate doughnuts in my room. I know you like them."

My mouth watered at the mentioning of the chocolate doughnut. "Let's go." I said pulling her up to her room as she giggled at me.

"Where's my doughnuts?" I asked with a glare when we were in her room.

"It's hidden. I didn't want them to find it." She said and we were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"C'mon in." She said.

Dimitri entered the room. "Roza, you're here. C'mon I need to show you something."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You've to see it." He said and grabbed me out and we were followed by Viktoria.

"Gee, Dimitri. I can walk myself." I told him but he just ignored me.

We walked to the kitchen's door and Dimitri opened it for me pulling me in.

"Surprise." I heard everyone around me shouting.

"Oh my god." The kitchen was decorated and the table was filled of all the delicious food. And all the Belikovs were standing with smiles on their faces.

Olena walked to me giving me a motherly hug. "Happy eighteenth birthday, Roza."

I hugged her back murmuring. "Thank you, Olena."

Then I was receiving a lot of hugs and 'happy birthday' from everyone.

A tear fell from my eyes. Dimitri looked at me with worry. "Roza, are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine." And I wiped my tear away.

"Then why are you crying?" Asked Vikotria with a sisterly smile.

"I never thought that I'd celebrate my eighteenth birthday in such a situation. I wasn't even paying attention to the date. But this, this is perfect. Even in such a situation. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much guys. That's so great."

Viktoria hugged me. "Oh Roza. You know you're like a sister to me. You're already a part of the family." I looked up at Dimitri and I caught him looking at me thoughtfully, a smile on his face.

Olena came with a big caka with **'HAPPY 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY'.** With eighteen candles on it.

"C'mon. Make a wish and blow."

We circled the table and Dimitri was standing next to me. I leaned closer to the cake and blew. They all clapped for me.

Dimitri whispered. "What was your wish for this year, Roza?"

I smiled secretly. "It should be secret, Comrade. I'm not telling you."

**[AN : I'll tell you next chapter if you do a lot of reviews. Really great wish. Promise.]**

He frowned and shrugged.

We ate the cake and the food and it was really wonderful. I missed my home and my friends but what they all did to me that night made me really happy.

"Gifts time." Sonya said when we were done eating.

"Oh no. You're kidding right? You shouldn't have troubled yourself." I told them but they just ignored me. Karolina pushed the gifts' boxes to me.

"Go on." Olena said with a smile.

I started opening my gift one by one.

The first one was from my dad and I gasped when I realized it was from him. It was one of his famous scarves. I remembered him telling me they were a family heritage or something. It was so beautiful and I was proud he gave it to me.

The next gift was from my mum. It was a bracelet with something like the eye on it. In her card she wrote that my father gave it to her and that she'd to give it to me logically. She wrote it was for protection.

The gift after was from Olena and Yeva. It was a very lovely perfume. I really liked it.

Next was Karolina and Sonya, their gift was an amazing dress. Strapless black dress. It was amazing. Though I wasn't sure where to wear it.

Viktoria brought me black high heels for the dress, they were amazing, I fell in love with them.

"And that's from me and Uncle Dimka." Paul said pointing at the last box.

I looked at Dimitri and he smiled with a nod. I kissed Paul in the cheek. "That was very nice of you, Paul."

Paul blushed hard and we laughed. "Thank you, Auntie Rose."

I opened the box and gasped. It was an amazing necklace with the shape of a rose. I fell in love with it. "You didn't have to." I told Dimitri.

He shrugged. "I wanted to. I hope you like it."

I nodded with a grin. "I love it."

Awhile later I was sitting with Dimitri on the bench at the backyard. The party had ended and we departed around the house.

I was telling him how happy I was, and how he made everything perfect for my birthday.

He smiled to me and nodded. "It was my pleasure, Roza."

"Rose." Viktoria called while coming with Paul from the back door.

"Here." I called and they came to sit with us.

"Rose, this is important. Paul has something to say to you. For your birthday" She told me like she was serious. I could tell she was holding her giggles back.

I looked down at a very shy Paul. "What's it Paul?" I asked.

"It is..." He closed his mouth, his face was really red.

I looked at Dimitri with a confused look and he returned by a one similar to mine.

"What's it?" I said sitting him on my lap.

"Tell Rose, Paul." Viktoria encouraged him.

He sighed and nodded. "Auntie Roza, I like you. I mean I love you. Do you love me?"

Viktoria covered her face with her hands her body shaking silently.

Dimitri's face was red. So red and shocked.

"Well, I like you too. And so do I love you." I told him cupping his face.

His face lit like it was Christmas morning. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, really."

He grinned. "So, are you going to kiss me?"

Viktoria fell on her butt and Dimitri didn't like that at all. "Okay, that's enough, Paul. It's time to sleep."

Paul locked his arms around my neck shaking his head hard. "No, she loves me. She wants to kiss me."

I giggled and smiled to his innocent nature. "Okay, why don't I kiss you then you'll go to bed?"

He looked at me thoughtfully then nodded. "Okay."

I smiled and gave him a kiss on every cheek. Then a kiss on his forehead and finally a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Finally Dimitri pulled him from my lap as Viktoria and I giggled at them watching Paul shouting. "She loves me. I'm not leaving her. I'm not sharing her." I thought Dimitri pulled him 'cause he was afraid I was going to kiss his lips. That was funny.

And I was on my butt laughing next to Viktoria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today. Liked it? Hated it?!**

**By the way, next chapter would be juicier and you can kill me if it wasn't.**

**Actually, I have interesting event in every chapter but as I said, the next one would be big.**

**Next chapter : ****A Birthday Wish Coming True.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	13. A Birthday's Wish Coming True

**So guys, you reviewed and its Sunday so I thought maybe I can do some good to your weekend.**

**You reviewed and here is your reward.**

**Did I mention I love you so much and thanks for the reviews. Here I said it.**

**Now enjoy, R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 13 : A Birthday's Wish Coming True.

I was lying in Viktoria's room next to her. We were having some sleepover for my birthday and even though I really wanted to spend it with Dimitri, I couldn't do it.

She was asleep since she was very tired I had the opportunity to sneak out to my own room thinking that I would be back before she even knew it.

I went to my closet where I left my dress and my gown. I never had the chance to try them though I was sure they were my size.

I put on the black dress and gasped. I looked so great and sexy and hot and all. Sonya and Karolina did a great job with their gift.

I took it off putting my nightgown. The one I bought earlier today. I even put on some of Olena and Yeva's gift, the perfume. It was so great.

Then I looked down at the small box where I kept Dimitri's present. I didn't put it yet. I wanted him to put it for me but we really didn't have the chance with his family around.

I took it out of the box admiring it. I ran my fingers over the graved rose admiring its shape when my door opened. I looked up and saw Dimitri through the mirror standing behind me.

"I thought you'd be in Vikto.." And I could hear his jaw hitting the floor. "Roza." He whispered huskily. His tone changed totally in milliseconds.

I flushed. "Um. I bought it earlier today. I was trying it to be sure about the size." I babbled embarrassed.

He scanned me. "It looks perfect on you. You look perfect."

I blushed harder. "Really?"

"Absolutely." He said closing the door behind him and locking it. It was a habit to be sure no one walked to us with no warning. If so, one of us, mostly Dimitri, would hide in the bathroom or leave through the window.

He held my hand in his warm one and put it on his heart. "Happy birthday, Roza." I could feel the fast beats under my palm.

"Thank you, Dimitri." I said with a smile fighting the blood that rushed to my cheeks.

He was scanning me when he noticed the necklace in my hand. "Do you like it?" He whispered.

I nodded. "I love it. I adore it. It's amazing but you didn't have to spend your money on that."

He smiled caressing my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "It's okay. I wanted to do it." Then he opened his other hand to me. "May I?"

I nodded giving him the necklace. He turned me gently to face the mirror and locked the necklace behind my neck. His hands were resting on my bare shoulders giving me fires everywhere.

"Thank you." I murmured once he was done trying to look at him through the mirror without blushing like a school girl.

"You're welcome Roza." Then he hugged me from behind. A single move sent a shiver through my whole body. A new kind of shivering. And a new kind of love and desire.

Awhile later he finally was facing me smiling, leaning down to press his lips on mine which caused me to moan in pleasure.

Those soft lips tasted like him and instead of their normal kisses I felt something different.

They were hungrier. Starving for me. Insisting on claiming me as his and I didn't mind. At all.

I parted my lips granting the entrance he was begging for while licking and sucking my lower lip. My arms locked around his neck as his hands grabbed my buttocks lifting me up closer to him. Instinctively I wrapped them around his waist to feel the result of our actions.

"Dimka." I whispered shocked.

"Yes, Roze?" He answered looking at me through glazed eyes.

"It's time for my birthday wish to happen." I told him a bit shyly.

Realization was finding its way to his eyes and finally he spoke after being tongue-tied for some moments. "But, Roza-"

"Shh." I said resting my finger on his lips. "I trust you. I love you with all my heart. Do you love me too?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course I do, Roza. I love you more than life itself." He said all sincerely, our foreheads connected.

"Then take me as yours." I whispered before he smacked out lips together.

Then things were getting hotter as our clothes left our bodies till nothing covered us but each other and the sheets.

So to sum up, let's just say, I got my birthday wish and more.

"I love you, Roza. I love you and I'll never let anything happen to you." He murmured to my ear while taking me closer to his warm body.

"I love you too and I'll never let anything happen to you." I told him before I was asleep deeply between his arms.

The best night ever.

Until...

"Wooooooooooooooooow." Adrian screamed when the dream built up in front of me and he appeared with his usual lazy smile.

I looked at him and then around me. I was in my favorite restaurant which was decorated for my birthday. There was a big banner with 'Happy Birthday Rose'.

"Adrian." I said and gave him a hug.

And yes, I stopped fighting with him. It was none sense after I fixed things with Dimitri but we too stopped talking about the Lissa's thing.

"Happy birthday to you, Rose." He said and hugged me tight.

I giggled and thanked him. And when he pulled back he was focused and there was a big frown between his eyebrows. "What's going on, Ivashkov? Are you studying my aura?" I asked glaring at him.

He grinned and nodded. "It's amazing. I never saw something like that. It's like a supernova. You're shinning VERY A LOT."

I grinned like an idiot when he told me that. "Thank you, I guess."

Out of nowhere a couch appeared and we sat there together. "Tell me what's going on?" He asked.

I flushed. "Nothing."

"Liar. I can read auras. I know when you lie, Rosie." He said smugly.

I glared at him. "Shut up."

"Is that a hickey?" He was looking at my neck and I covered it immediately with my hand. "Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it's."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it's."

"No, it's not."

"Do you love him?"

"In love with him." Then I covered my mouth and Adrian looked shocked. The bastard he made me confess.

"That's not a normal hickey, is it?" He finally understood. "Oh my Dear Lord. You did it. For real. With a guy. In your 18th birthday. You're a woman."

I smacked his arm. "Shut up." But I was grinning like an idiot and I was so happy.

I noticed that he added another banner under the one of the birthday. It read 'She Did it, With A Guy'. "Rose for real, right? I mean you're together and all of that, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, we are. I'm totally in love with him."

"Oh my god. You're saying that? I can't believe it. Is that really your first time?" I blushed and nodded. "Are you shy?"

"Shut up." I snapped at him.

"Is he good for you?" Adrian asked me finally. He had worry in his voice.

But I smiled and nodded. "Yes, Adrian. He's very good to me. I promise you that."

He hugged me. "Good. I'm so happy for you, Rose. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Adrian. For everything. I really needed a friend tonight. You're such a great guy."

He smirked. "You know me. Good old Adrian." Then he spoke again. "That's something." He said eyeing the necklace I was still wearing. He took it between his fingers and looked at it.

"He gave it to me earlier. For my birthday." I explained.

"He's a good taste, and sure he's since he chose you, Rosie." He said with a wink.

"Stop calling me that." I told him with a glare.

He shrugged. "So? Aren't you going to tell me his name?"

I giggled. "Nice try. No."

We stayed and talked for awhile then before he'd let me sleep dreamlessly he asked me for a dance putting me in such a fancy-dress with heels and all of that.

We danced and then he hugged me saying he was going to see me later before sending me into a dreamless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**They did it. WOW, huh?**

**Well, I hope you like it.**

**I was going to do it lemon but then I didn't 'cause I marked this story as T-rating. But maybe someday I'd post the scene in a spinoff one-shot.**

**I don't know. Maybe.**

**Okay, if you want the next chapter any time soon then you need to review. Big times.**

**Next chapter : ****Love With That Strength Can't Be Hidden.**

**Be happy, Safe and in love.**


	14. Love With That Strength Can't Be Hidden

**Okay, sorry if I took long but I was busy studying.**

****I'm too tired so bear with me please****

**Now thanks reviewers.**

**And I just UD the last chapter of 'When His Strength And My Spirit Joined'**

**Now with this one, enjoy.. R & R**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 14 : Love With That Strength Can't Be Hidden.

"Rose open the door before I smash it." Viktoria shouted from behind the door.

I was making out with Dimitri and I didn't want to move. It was the next week after my birthday and we were practically living together in the same room. Well, unless when Viktoria came to keep an eye on us.

"Gee girl. I'm coming, a moment later." I told her and I moaned under Dimitri's kiss.

"Are you doing something naughty with yourself, Rose?" She asked me.

"No, just give me sometimes, okay?" I told her.

"You've been there for like an hour." She told me.

I giggled and Dimitri was holding his laugh.

"Open it now or I'll smash your door for real, Rose. I swear."

I looked at Dimitri with sadness. "You need to leave through the window."

He sighed and nodded giving me a last kiss before he left through the window. I got up opening the door to Viktoria after fixing my clothes. I put my hands on my hips. "Vikie, seriously?"

She didn't listen to me. She was looking around then in the bathroom and finally through the window where you could see Dimitri and Paul together.

"A guy was here?" She said.

"What? Are you crazy?" I said to her innocently.

"Rose seriously. I'm sure it's a guy, just confess it. You were unnaturally happy since your birthday. Sonya and Karolina were hearing some weird things from your room." I flushed hard.

"Well." I started.

"Uncle Dimkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." We heard Paul shouting through the window.

Viktoria looked surprised. "C'mon, let's go and see."

She pulled my arm with her and I was thinking. _'Oh boy'._

Paul was in the kitchen, he seemed pissed off. "Mooooooooooooooom where's Auntie Roza."

"Here Paul." Viktoria told him when we were in the kitchen.

"Paul, c'mon." Dimitri tried to take him but Viktoria wanted to see what was going on so she stood in the way.

"Leave him alone, Dimka. Let the kid talk." She told him.

Dimitri looked at me apologetically. And I was surprised by Paul hugging me. "She's mine." He glared at Dimitri. "You can't do like the movie to her."

They all gasped but didn't quite understand what movie. "What movie, Paul?" Sonya asked him.

"That movie we saw the other day. When the guy climbed the window of the girl's room." Paul said to explain.

"And what that have to do with Uncle Dimka?" Viktoria asked still processing, I could see the wheels moving in her head.

"I just saw him climbing from Auntie Roza's window to the backyard."

Viktoria was the only and first one to understand. She gasped looking between Dimitri and me. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." She kept jumping saying those words.

Karolina didn't quite understand. "What's going on?"

Viktoria answered. "I was smashing her door for like an hour and she wouldn't open to me. Then when I teased her about a guy and a noise she flushed. It's Dimkaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Oh my god."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" They all gasped.

"Dimka, Roza?! Do you have something to say?!" Olena crossed her arms over her chest looking between the two of us.

"I.. I mean... it's..." I started to say.

"I love her, mama. And she loves me." Dimitri said surprisingly.

"What?! Roza, is that true?!" She asked me shocked.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, Olena. I'm sorry but it's true."

"And why you didn't tell us before?!" Karolina asked.

"Well, I thought... I'm not really sure but it was new for both of us and we wanted to figure it out slowly together." I told them honestly.

"Since when?" Viktoria asked.

"Awhile." I said. "Look guys, I'm really sorry if that bothered you but we didn't really planned for it. It just happened." I told them.

"Oh my god." Olena said and gave me a hug.

"Oh." I hugged her back. "So you're not angry at me?"

She shook her head. "Are you kidding?! I'm happy for the two of you. I was noticing the changes in you slowly happening. I'm so happy for you."

Then the rest were hugging us saying they weren't angry. I took Paul finally between my arms. "Paul, honey."

"Yes." He said little sad.

"I'm sorry that I saddened you but I don't think we're going to work together. I mean you're amazing and all but you're a bit shorter than to dance with me, don't you think that?"

"But.." Then he nodded. "That's why you chose Uncle Dimka. 'Cause he's really tall."

I shrugged. "Kind of. Listen you and I can be very good friends and all. And someday you'll find a girl better than me to be yours."

Dimitri came closer and nodded wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "She's right, Paul. You'll have yours someday now Roza is mine."

Paul mercifully took it better than we expected and he smiled and nodded saying he was happy I loved someone of the family at least. When I put Paul down Dimitri cupped my cheeks and kissed me.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww." Viktoria complained. "Guys, we said we're happy for you but seriously go and get a room."

Dimitri chuckled taking me out so we could talk about what just happened. I was happy that we finally told the rest about us.

The thing was that we knew later that Paul was fixing us with Yeva to help us coming clean.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Now even my classes were more fun. The theoretical being more interesting.

"Roza are you done eating?" Dimitri called me from the fridge.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll wash my hands okay?"

He nodded hugging me from behind. "Okay."

I giggled as he moved the tip of his nose along the side of my face nuzzling it. "Dimkaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

He laughed picking me up from my chair. "C'mon, it's class time. Don't be lazy."

I pouted. "I'm not lazy."

He chuckled. "Okay. You're not lazy. You're sexy."

I giggled. "That's for sure me."

He let me go and went to the living room sitting on the couch. I came awhile later after washing my hands and sat between his legs. He had the book ready to explain the lesson to me.

"Rose, don't sleep on me." He said when I sighed resting my head on his shoulder trying to be all serious when warning but he just can't do it. Not when we were sleeping in the same bed every night..

"I'm not sleeping but you're so warm that I can't help it." I told him and yawned, it was already my nap time.

He looked at his watch and noticed that too. "Oh, math's time."

I nodded. "Sure it is." So I got up of his lap and lay on the couch resting my head on his lap as he caressed my hair. "Dimka."

"Yes, babe." He asked putting the book next to him.

"I was wondering if we can go out sometimes together." I told him lacing our hands together.

He nodded. "I'd like to do that but I'm still worried about you. I don't want anyone to find out you're here in Russia."

I sighed and nodded. "You're right though I hate admitting it."

He chuckled tracing the bridge of my nose down to my lips. "It's okay. We'll figure it out."

I nodded. "I believe you." And my eyes didn't give me more chance so I went to a very deep sleep.

Our days practically were all alike with the same routine but I didn't mind as long as we were together. As long as I had that Russian sexy lover of mine next to me until...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today,,**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**More reviews means faster UD. Think about it :D**

**Be happy Safe and in love.**


	15. Chapter 15 : First Real Date

**Thanks guys for all the reviews.**

**I really appreciate them.**

**I wanted to UD earlier but I was busy studying and then there was a guest who reviewed the only review for the last chapter of 'When His Strength And Spirit Joined'**

**And pointed out that I took so long, so here's it..**

**Enjoy, R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 15 : First Real Date.

"Vikie." I complained.

Viktoria woke me up and dragged me out of Dimitri's and my bed and out of his room, which we were sharing now, to my old room and pushed me to the shower.

I didn't know what was going on but when Viktoria did such a thing you better shut your mouth.

She was doing my hair and make-up refusing to tell me what was going on. "Please Vikie. I didn't see Dimka since I woke from my nap when you kidnapped me from our bed."

She giggled. "And that was ewww. So deal with it. You'll see him soon."

She did good job with my hair straightening it then doing some neat curls at the end. With a beautiful make up, just some eyeliner and mascara with blusher and lip-gloss.

"Red. I love it." I said checking my lip-gloss.

"Now put on this." She ordered me handing me the black dress from my birthday.

"What for?" I asked.

"Just do it." She ordered me and I gave up asking.

I wore the dress and the high heels and I was ready.

"You look hot." She told me grinning.

"With no occasion." I mumbled and she giggled at the same time the door was knocked on.

She opened the door. "On time. Rose, it's for you."

She told me and I walked to the door as she left. Dimitri was wearing a black tux, something any guy would die to look like he looked that day.

He looked at me with open mouth. "You look amazing." He told me.

I flushed. "Thanks. You too."

He held my hand and kissed it. "I can't believe that you can be more perfect."

"Thank you Dimka." I said as he pulled me to a long very passionate kiss.

We pulled back breathlessly. "I want you, Ms. Rosemarie Hathaway, to accept my invitation to a real date."

"Sure." I said hooking our arms together. I was dying for such a thing since forever and finally I was getting it. "Let's go." And we went down the stairs.

Everybody was waiting in the living room and apparently I was the only one who didn't know what was happening. They all liked my dress and how I looked in it. Then Dimitri took me out to the car.

"Where are we going now?" I asked excitedly.

"Somewhere." He teased me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, Dimka." I complained and he chuckled.

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you."

I glared at him and complained for awhile. Nothing really worked with that man.

He took me to a hotel I passed by several times. It was the best one in the town. He led the way to the elevator and took me to a door. "If you can't go to the date, let the date come to you, Love." He said and opened the door with one hand while covering my eyes with the other. I heard the door closing but he didn't take his hand off.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Are we?"

"C'mon, Dimka. That's not funny." I complained.

"Okay, babe." And he took his hand off.

"Oh my god." And I jumped happily to his arms.

We were in a suite which had candles everywhere. With rose petals all over the place. A table was set with my favorite Chinese food. Something I told him about awhile before. A flat screen in front of the couch with a group of movies and a DVD.

So that's how my date could come to me.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"It's perfect." I told him before kissing him passionately.

When we broke the kiss he looked at me smugly. "Just wait maybe it'll be more than perfect."

I grinned like an idiot. I was so happy. "I couldn't describe it better myself."

He took me to the table where we'd the best dinner ever. Then he turned on the music and danced with me.

I giggled. "What?" He asked confused.

"I didn't think that the great Guardian Dimitri Belikov can do such a thing. Arranging for a date and changing his taste in music from the 80's to something his girlfriend likes."

He smiled and whispered to my ear. "It's easy, actually, Roza. Because this night is all about you. And I'll do anything for you."

I flushed but still smiling happily. "I love you."

He nodded. "I know. I love you too."

After we danced I sat on the couch picking a movie as he cleaned after our dinner. "Titanic?" I asked surprised.

"You said you love it." He said as he walked to me sitting on the couch next to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd love it more if they change Jack to Dimka."

He chuckled shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you, Rose?"

I laughed. "Just love me more."

Finally we put 'Titanic' to watch. I cuddled closer to him and awhile later I was asleep. Yeah, I sucked, huh?

"Little Dhampir." Adrian gave me a hug then whistled. "I should let you choose your clothes more often. You look smoky."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I missed you. Where have you been?"

"Just bad Spirit days. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"And what's with the dress?" He asked raising a brow.

I giggled. "I'm in a date."

He laughed. "You slept during a date. Rose, seriously."

I flushed. "We're watching a movie and I'm cuddling to my boyfriend's embrace. It's not hard to be done."

"Speaking of, why didn't you tell me you're dating a Moroi? I thought he was a Dhampir." He said with a frown.

"He's a Dhampir." I told him confused.

Adrian snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Hey, I'm not lying." I snapped at him.

He looked at me probably reading my aura. "Okay then why you're.."

And I woke up. I cursed and Dimitri looked at me confused. "What 's going on?"

"Adrian, he came to my dream." I told him.

"And?" He asked. I explained what he said to me. "Well, that's weird. You should ask him what he meant when you see him next time. It's not like he'd not come again and again."

I giggled. "You're right." Then I looked at the TV to find that the movie was ended. I looked at Dimitri and smiled seductively. "You know I was thinking.."

"Oh really? About what?" He smiled smugly.

I kissed the corner of his lips gently. "About you."

He chuckled. "That's funny 'cause I was thinking about you."

"Oh really." He nodded pulling me to a very deep much needed keen kiss.

The Best First Date was what I thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, what's going on with Adrian thinking Dimka was Moroi?**

**Maybe you'll next chapter, or the one after. I don't know. But review and tell me what you think about the chapter..**

**Next chapter : ****Suspicious And Questions.**

**Love you so much**

**Be happy Safe and in love..**


	16. Suspicious Sickness And Questions

**So as I promised you guys, the new chapter.**

**I'm UD two days in row so I need some reviews to encourage me, right?**

**People are still insisting Rose would be pregnant and all.**

**I'm zipping my mouth and you've to read and find out.**

**Enjoy, R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 16 : Suspicious Sickness And Questions.

"Rose wake up, babe. You were asleep since breakfast and it's lunch time now." Dimitri shook me gently.

I was lying on our bed in our room and he was so annoying me. I threw the pillow over my head. "Leave me alone. I'm tired." I complained.

He never gave up. "You're tired for a long time, Roza, don't you think that."

"What can I do, Dimitri? I really can't get up. Please give me a break. Just for today." I begged him.

_Well, it started a week and a half previously when I was sleeping peacefully between Dimitri's arms when a pain in my stomach woke me up. I pulled myself out of the bed running to the bathroom where I was throwing my gut out._

_Dimitri felt what I did 'cause he was next to me pulling my hair back not to get dirty while rubbing my back murmuring some soothing words. When I was done I collapsed in his embrace crying._

_He pulled me closer rubbing my back. "It's okay Roza. It's okay my love." When I calmed down he asked me how I felt._

_"I'm better." I told him and sighed._

_"You need some rest. C'mon." He helped me to the sink where I washed my mouth and brushed my teeth then he put me in bed saying I didn't have to do any exercise for the day._

_"No ,it's okay. I can do it." I told him insistently. After some arguing he approved what I wanted and we went to run._

_When we came back we went to have some breakfast. Olena was in the kitchen cooking some omelet. As soon as I smelled the scent I ran to the bathroom where I threw out everything in my stomach._

_Dimitri did the same as he did earlier._

_"Roza are you okay?" Olena asked me when Dimitri put me down on our bed._

_I nodded. "Yes Olena. I just felt sick. I guess I ate something didn't fit with my stomach."_

_She checked me saying I was fine. Dimitri didn't leave my side and he brought me my meals for the whole day to the bed._

"Roza." Dimitri called my name pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I said turning to him.

"I said you should take a shower before lunch, it'll wake you up." He told me gently.

I nodded weakly getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom.

"I'll be here if you want anything." He said from his spot at the edge of the bed.

I smiled to him and went in closing the door behind me thinking about the other weird things I was experiencing.

I was sleeping a lot. As in more than the usual average for me. We thankfully finished the theoretical book which gave me plenty of time to sleep after breakfast till lunch. Dimitri was teasing me about all of that but he could say whatever he wanted, I was surely having my sleep.

I was also being moody some times. And in a very bad ways. Just three days ago I fought with Dimitri 'cause he was reading his western novel and listening to his 80s songs saying that it was a bullshit of a taste.

The last but not least I was starving all the time. Running to the kitchen all the time to have something to eat. Though I wouldn't keep most of the food with all the sickness I was having but I was eating a lot. Even for me.

I walked out of the closet full-dressed to find Dimitri lying on the bed. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey." I said sitting cross-legged next to him. I was still feeling little bit sleepy.

"Are you hungry?" Seriously! He didn't have to ask so we went down to the kitchen to have lunch with Yeva, Viktoria and Paul. Olena was out for something to do. Yeva on the other hand was eyeing me with a small smile.

After we were done eating I got up to help Dimitri and Viktoria with the cleaning but the nausea hit me and I ran to the bathroom. I heard Dimitri's footsteps behind me. When I was throwing up I felt him rubbing my back gently. My hair was on the back of my head in a ponytail.

"Rose, are you okay?" Viktoria rushed in. "Oh my god you still throwing up even after a week.

"A week and a half." I said when I stopped throwing up crumpling between Dimitri's arms.

"That's enough. I'm taking you to the hospital." Dimitri said and for the millionth times I complained and refused.

"I'll be fine, Dimka. Don't worry." I told him after washing my hand and brushing my teeth.

"Rose, he's right you're..." Viktoria started from the door but then Yeva came next to her and said to me.

"Roza, you need to sleep. You'll find your answers there." She told me in English.

I opened mouth. "You can speak English." Viktoria burst out laughing and Dimitri was chuckling despite all of what was happening. I knew my expression was priceless.

"Yes." Yeva told me. "Dimka, take her to bed. She needs to sleep."

"Yes, babushka." Dimitri said before picking me up to our room.

"Hey, I can walk." I complained but I actually liked him carrying me. It was romantic.

After I was settled in our bed Dimitri lay next to my on his side caressing my face with his gentle fingers. "I think she meant Adrian."

"But I didn't see him since our date." I told him thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe you'll see him this time. Just try to sleep." He told me kissing my forehead.

I sighed and nodded. "Not too hard with my situation." I closed my eyes and gave up to the darkness to take me.

And a dream built in front of my eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

At the same time in the Court..

A blond girl was throwing up all her stomach content. A week passed since the nausea started and she thought she should go to the doctor to check..

But just to make sure..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do you think?**

**What's really happening?**

**Review and tell me what you think**

**Next chapter ****: A Dream And Answers.**

**Be happy, Safe and in love.**


	17. Chapter 17 : A Dream And Answers

**Please don't hate me for the late UD,**

**Usually I don't take more than a week to post a new chapter but I was having a week filled of midterms and it was a busy bad time**

**But here is the new chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it.. R & R**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 17 : A Dream And Answers.

_And a dream built in front of my eyes._

"Little Dhampir." Adrian said giving me a hug.

I hugged him back briefly before letting go. Then I looked at him seriously. I needed to know what was happening to me.

"Adrian, I need you to tell me what do you see in my aura? What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I think it's something right." Then he shrugged. "Well, it depends on how you look at it." He said thoughtfully.

"You know! How?" I asked confused.

He nodded. "I knew since last time I saw you. You don't know yet?"

I shook my head.

"Do you have any mood swings? Weird sickness? Crying a lot? Sleeping a lot?" He asked counting with his fingers.

I nodded. "That's exactly what I've been suffering for a week and half. What's wrong with me, Adrian?" I asked frustrated by his lack of answers. "Tell me already."

"You're pregnant, Rose." He said simply his hands gesturing at my flat stomach.

"What?!" I snapped at him. WAS HE CRAZY?!

He nodded. "I can see it in your aura. I even went to the hospital to check the auras of pregnant women just to be sure, you've the same one."

"That's bullshit. I can't be pregnant." I told him angry at his answer. Well, actually angry at this world 'cause I know my genes would never allow me to have any children with Dimitri and I didn't need anyone reminding me of that stupid hurtful fact.

"Why?" He asked frowning.

"Because I had sex with one guy in my whole life and he's a Dhampir. I never cheated on him and we're still together. And he's lying next to me, Adrian. Dhampirs can't reproduce together." I told him feeling the pressure of the tears when I mentioned Dimitri lying next to me.

"But you managed it, Rose. Listen, you're a Shadow-kissed even if you lost your bond with Lissa. You've magic in you. I think it's the reason of the whole thing." He said while looking deep in his thoughts.

"That's a fucked up explanation!" I told him angry.

"Hey, Rose, don't get mad at me. You're pregnant so deal with it." He told me throwing his arms in frustration giving me his final diagnosis.

That pushed me over the edge and I started crying. "I'm escapee. I'm a runaway. How am I supposed to bring a child to such a life? And also how am I going to explain this to my boyfriend? We were dealing with the idea of never having a baby, Adrian. What am I supposed to do?"

"And now you're pregnant. Tell him the truth, Rose. You said you're deeply in love. I'm sure he'll understand that, after all it's his child." He said with a comforting tone hugging me.

Then the dream started shaking. "Wait, Adrian. What am I supposed to do?" I didn't get my answer. How can I face Dimitri.

"You'll figure it out just be strong." He told me and I was awake looking at Dimitri who was wiping my tears off my cheeks.

"Roza, you were crying. Is something wrong?" He asked me. "Did you see Adrian?"

I nodded. "Yes, I saw him."

"Then why are you crying? Did he tell you any bad news? Roza, please you're scaring me." He told me and I could see worry all over his face.

"I need to talk to Yeva." I told him jumping off the bed.

"But.." He tried to interrupt me but I cut him off.

"Alone. Please, Dimitri. I'll be back, okay." I pecked him on the lips before leaving to find Yeva.

I took the stairs searching for her in the first floor. She was sitting in the living room with a small mysterious smile on her face.

"Yeva." I started.

She looked up at me. "Oh, Roza. Did you find your answers?" She asked the smile never leaving her lips.

"But it's impossible." I said putting my hand on my flat stomach not able to believe.

"Is it?" She asked me raising a brow.

"We both are Dhampirs." I told her with a sigh.

"Yet you're a different one." She told me simply.

"I've to be sure." I told her and she nodded in understanding. I put on my coat and my shoes and walked out to the pharmacy.

In the pharmacy, I picked three pregnancy tests. Yeah, three. I paid for them and went out.

I walked thoughtfully back to the Belikovs' home when my hand moved instinctually to my stomach. I didn't know how it happened but I had a big grin on my face. I never thought I wanted a baby, and after I became with Dimitri it was a fact I had to accept as we both were Dhampirs.

"Roza." I saw Dimitri who was stepping impatiently in front of the house calling me with worry.

"Hey, Dimitri." I said still smiling.

He held my hands in his. "Roza, tell me what's going on? Please, I'm worried about you."

"Can we go in? I'm cold." I told him and he nodded walking me to the house then to our room.

"What's in the bag?" He asked me when I told him I needed to go to the bathroom first.

"Something not for the guys." I said with a smirk before getting in the bathroom locking the door behind me. I used the three sticks and waited impatiently for the result.

And let me tell you, it was hell of waiting.

"Roza, what's taking so long?" Dimitri said from behind the door knocking on it impatiently.

"Just wait. I need more time." I called back waiting for the tests to show their results.

It was frustrating and I didn't know what to do. I just kept reminding myself to breathe.

Finally it was the moment of truth. I looked at the three sticks to find that I was indeed pregnant. For real. Pregnant with Dimitri's and my child.

I squealed happily. Where did all of that happiness came from?!

"Roza. Open the door or I'll smash it." Dimitri threatened me becoming really impatient and I opened the door.

"Gee. I'm here." I said walking out of the bathroom.

"What's going on? I'm going crazy here and you're so calm and happy." He said annoyed running his hand through his messy hair a lot of locks had escaped his ponytail.

"Well, maybe if you shut up I can tell you." I said crossing my arms on my chest.

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, talk."

I sighed and started talking...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So she's pregnant.**

**Yaaaaaay, I hope you're happy and now you don't have to kill me 'cause of the Lissa's thing. But I assure you my dear readers that the Court scene was very important even if it was very small.**

**You'll see what I mean in some next chapter.**

**Now review 'cause I'm in a break from college, you get me fast and lots of reviews I give you the next chapter very soon.**

**Next chapter : ****Dimka, You're Going To Be A Daddy.**

**Be happy, safe and in love.**


	18. Dimka, You're Going To Be A Daddy

**New chapter.**

**Now Rose is going to tell Dimitri about the news.**

**Is he going to believe her or what?**

**And a scene in the Court to tell you how's thing going there? it'd be interesting.**

**Now enjoy, R & R ..**

'**Cause I was so sad. I didn't get but three reviews for last time. **Crying****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 18 :** Dimka, You're Going To Be A Daddy.**

Rose's POV :

"I'm pregnant." I told him and he almost fell of the bed.

"What?!" He shouted. "But that's impossible."

I shrugged. "Apparently it's not. Adrian saw it in my aura and your grandmother knew from her visions or dreams or whatever and I just tried three different tests to be sure. I'm pregnant, Dimka. Pregnant with our child."

Dimitri was openmouthed. Speechless. He lost it.

I looked at him frustrated. "Dimka, say something." I begged him.

"Dhampirs can't reproduce together." He whispered more to himself than to me.

I was scared. Was he going to deny that baby as his? Was he going to accused me of cheating on him. "Dimitri. I was and I'm still faithful to you. I never cheated on you and you know that. I love you so much and I would never look to another guy. You're the only man I slept with and you know that." I told him and my tears were running along my cheeks.

He looked shocked by my words. He got up and faced me. "Roza, I never said that." He cupped my cheeks with his warm hands. "I know you didn't cheat on me. I know you'll never do it." He kissed me and grinned. "I was just surprised. I never thought of that happening to us. You giving me a child. Our child." Then he hugged me swinging me around happily.

I giggled. "Dimka, stoooooooooooop. I'm going to be sick." I told him and he stopped putting me down on the bed. He sat facing me.

"You're pregnant." I could see some tears swimming in his eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

"For real? And with our child?" I nodded and he grinned more and more. "I love you, Roza. I love you sooooooooooooooooo much. You're the love of my life. You're everything. You and our baby are my life." Then he lifted my t-shirt up exposing my flat stomach.

"Dimkaaaaaaaaaaa. What are you doing?" I complained.

He chuckled and kissed my stomach then rubbed it with his gentle warm hands. I was so happy. I was crying in happiness. Stupid pregnancy hormones but it was all worth it.

Then the door burst open and Viktoria came in running and jumping. "You're pregnant." She said and pushed Dimitri off me giving me a tight hug. "I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo happy for you. I'm so so so so much happy."

I hugged her back giggling. "Me too."

She then went to Dimitri and hugged him saying congratulation. Then she was followed by Olena and Paul with Yeva. After that Karolina and Sonya came in from their works with happy grins on their faces. I was so thankful none of them asked or talked about the Dhampirs can't reproduce together, they were believing the truth that I was faithful to their brother and I was actually carrying their nephew or niece inside me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**In the court..**

"I'm sorry, Princess, but you're not pregnant." Said the doctor when she looked up from the paper in front of her.

A gasp escaped the blond in front of her. "But- but I had all the symptoms. The tiredness, the sickness."

The doctor nodded. "I know you've all these. It's a rare STD affecting only Moroi women. It's pretty rare and not dangerous but its symptoms are similar to pregnancy's."

With sadness the blond asked. "Is it dangerous?"

The doctor shook her head. "Not at all. You just need to follow some directions till you recover completely and you need to keep it safe during your sexual interaction." The doctor explained.

She nodded before the doctor said.

"And, Princess, you can't get pregnant for the next two years."

She didn't like that one. Not at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Back in Russia..**

Rose's POV :

Later that day , I was lying on the bed resting my head on Dimitri's chest. "I'm pregnant." I told him with a grin for the millionth time.

"Your father is going to kill me." Dimitri said thoughtfully and I found that funny and laughed hard. "Hey. Okay I know it's worth it but I want to see our baby before he kills me."

I cupped his cheeks. "Oh, Dimka. You could hide behind me when he gets mad. I'll protect you. After all no one wants to fight with a pregnant hot-tempered me. Even my old man." Then I giggled.

"I'm serious Rose. He's no idea that we're together. He thinks the only thing we do is keeping you safe and working out." He told me with seriousness.

I giggled enjoying Dimitri's expression. "You're afraid of my old man."

He shook his head. "Not him exactly. His back-up. Your mom. Imagine him telling her."

Now it was my time to shiver. My famous legendary mother Guardian Janine Hathaway was so scary if she chose to be. "Now hold on. I can deal with the old man but Janine. No, no. Forget about it, Dimka. I'm not telling them."

"But you have to. They're your parents." He said not really excited about us telling my parents I was pregnant with the child of the guy they chose to keep me hidden and safe.

"Do you know what Janine could do to me? To us? She'll kill us, literally. And my father being the fire user he is, he'll set you in fire, for real." He wouldn't do it to me 'cause I was kind of his only daughter and he liked me.

Dimitri was taken aback by the idea of my mother killing us and my father setting him on fire. He sighed. "But they'll know eventually."

I nodded. "You're right." Then I remembered. "What if Adrian opened his big mouth and told my father, or my mother that I'm pregnant?"

Dimitri sighed. "Then I'm dead."

I sighed. "No, you're not. I'm going to deal with my old man. I'm also gonna check with Adrian and warn him not to tell them. God help me with those parents I have."

Dimitri stroked my hair changing the subject. "You know I was thinking..."

"About what?" I asked him noticing the change of the mood.

"About our baby, is it going to be a boy or a girl. Maybe twins."

I smacked his chest. "Dimka. I hate you, don't say that."

"Why?" He asked perplexed

"Because I'm only eighteen, one baby is more than enough." I told him.

He chuckled. "For now."

"Hey, Dimka. Despite my happiness and all of that, what are we going to do to our baby? I mean with all the things happening to me." I asked feeling my worry again.

He kissed my cheek softly then smiled. "It's going to be fine. I promise, Roza."

"But.." I started to explain my fears but he cut me off.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I do but..."

"No buts. You trust me then let me deal with all of that, okay?" He told me. "You just need to be stress-less, happy and relaxed."

I finally nodded. "Okay." I said putting my hand on my stomach. "It's a weird feeling. How do you love someone you never met?"

He shrugged. "I really don't know but I feel it the same way."

And a knock on the door interrupted us. "C'mon in." I said and Viktoria walked in, she saw us lying on the bed together and covered her eyes.

"Shit. Rose, I was pretending that I didn't know what you and my brother did to make you pregnant but this.. I'm going to have nightmares." She practically shouted.

I giggled at her. "I told you before not to interrupt us. You brought it to yourself."

She made some disgusted noise. "Whatever, mama said if you're up to have the dinner with us or you send Dimka to take your dinner."

"No, we're coming. Just give us sometime okay?" I told her and she nodded leaving the room blindly.

Dimitri chuckled. "You know she's going to tease us about this?"

I giggled and shook my head. "Two days later she'll be afraid of my hormones that she wouldn't be able to talk, let alone teasing us."

"So I'd be hiding behind you for the next nine months." He told me with a smirk.

"Maybe. But you've to be very nice to me or I might be angry at you. And the most important thing is that you've to feed me." I warned him with a sneer.

He froze. "Let's go down stair then." I giggled as he took my hand leading me to the kitchen to have the dinner with the rest of the family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I really liked writing a pregnant Rose, it's so much fun.**

**And guys, if you don't mind, I need you to tell me some ideas for this story 'cause I stopped writing at chapter 24 and I don't know where to go after that.**

**I'd be so thankful if you helped me with it and of course I'll mention the source of the idea.**

**Next chapter : ****Hormonal And Moody As A Start**

**Be happy, Safe and in love.**


	19. Hormonal And Moody As A Start

**New chapter for you guys.**

**I know I'm late for my usual UD but I got stuck with my family and all of these stuff.**

**But here is the new chapter for you guys,**

**Enjoy, Read and Review..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 19 : Hormonal And Moody As A Start :

Rose's POV :

I sat to the breakfast table with a frown. Dimitri practically dragged me out of our bed. I didn't want to wake up that morning though it was almost 10 o'clock in the morning.

I wasn't a morning person and being a hormonal pregnant made it worse. In addition I was worried 'cause Adrian didn't come to my dream and I couldn't warn him about telling my father about me being pregnant.

"Roza, I made you some orange juice." Dimitri said sitting next to me and putting the glass in front of me.

"I hate orange juice." I told him grumpily.

"No, you don't." He told me shaking his head.

I frowned. "Are you calling me a liar?" I said pointing a finger at myself.

"You like orange juice. You've it at breakfast every morning." He told me calmly.

Now he was pissing me off. "I change my taste. Is that a crime?!" I snapped at him.

"No. I just wanted to help." He told me still not affected by my reaction.

So I sighed getting up and went to the fridge opening it and looking for a suitable thing to drink.

And I found it.

I took a nearby clean glass pouring milk and mango juice with some strawberry juice and I finally added a little chocolate powder and crushed ice.

Dimitri looked at me with very wide eyes as I prepared it. "Roza, what's this?"

I looked at him. "My juice."

I saw disgusted expression on his face, then wonder then disgust again, he was trying to hide them.

I felt hurt and my lower lip was shaking as I tried to suppress my sobs. "Don't you like it?" It wasn't a question and I felt the pressure of the tears.

"What? Who said that? Of course I like it." I could see him panicking.

"You don't like it." I accused and started crying in the middle of the kitchen resting my hand on my stomach instinctively.

"What's going on?" Viktoria entered the kitchen as Dimitri walked to me taking me to hug.

"Nothing. Roza is just a little bit upset." He told her while caressing my hair.

Viktoria looked at me questioningly but I buried my face in Dimitri's chest sobbing harder. I heard her calling. "Mama, Dimka is upsetting Roza."

"I'm not, Vika. Just stop making stories." Dimitri said annoyed by her.

"What's going on?" I heard Olena said running to the kitchen. "Oh, Roza, dear. What's going on?"

"He doesn't like my juice." I said and sobbed. Yeah, it was making sense to cry over something like that when you're pregnant.

"Who said that? I love your juice it's just... unusual." He told me rubbing my back.

"It's okay, Roza." Olena said. "Are you craving for something else?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to eat or drink anything."

"But, honey, you're pregnant you need to eat and drink properly." Dimitri told me still hugging me closer to him.

I shook my head again. "No. I don't want anything. And I know you don't like my juice."

Olena sighed. "We'll leave you alone." She said pushing Viktoria out. "If you need me call me, okay." And they left.

Dimitri led us to a chair where he sat and let me sit on his lap. I looked up at him and he wiped my tears away. "Roza, honey. You don't need to be upset about that, besides, I like your juice. I actually love it."

"Liar." I told him as I rubbed my eyes.

"Look. I'll prove it." He said taking my glass from the table taking a sip while closing his eyes. Then he opened them with a grin. "That's good. Very delicious."

"You like it?" I asked.

He nodded. "Sure, it's the best juice ever."

I grinned happily. "Then you can have it. I'll make another one for me."

"No, no. No need.. I'm already..." But my sad expression cut him off. "Okay babe. I'll have it. Thank you."

I grinned. "You're welcome." I said getting up to make another glass for me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Guys, I really need some idea to help me end the story. I had no idea what to do after chapter 25.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dimitri's POV :

I brought the orange juice for Rose to have it during breakfast. It was almost 10 o'clock and I'd hard time trying to wake her up.

She was in a very bad mood. A pregnant woman mood.

"Roza, I made you some orange juice." I said sitting next to her while putting the glass on the table.

"I hate orange juice." She told me annoyed.

"No, you don't." I told her. Wrong thing to say.

She frowned at me as deep as her face could do. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"You like orange juice. You've it at breakfast every morning." I told her. It was the truth.

But she didn't like truth. She hated it. "I change my taste. Is that a crime?!" She snapped at me. I was worried she might hit me.

"No. I just wanted to help." I told her calmly trying to make her calm. Maybe if I didn't argue.

She sighed getting up to open the fridge looking for something. After a while of looking her expression told me she found what she wanted.

She took a glass pouring milk and mango juice with some strawberry juice and finally she added a little of chocolate powder and crushed ice.

I looked at her with very wide eyes. "Roza, what's this?" It was a very disgusting mixture. And its color was baaaaaaaaaaaaad.

**[AN : I really have no idea how its color would be. Just use your imagination.]**

She looked at me innocently. "My juice."

I tried to hide my disgust but t thought she caught the hint.

She looked hurt and her lower lip was shaking as she tried suppressing her sobs. "Don't you like it?" She gasped.

"What? Who said that? Of course I like it." I said as I feared her reaction. What if she cried?

"You don't like it." She pointed a finger at me and started crying in the middle of the kitchen.

I got up and ran to her taking her to a very tight hug.

"What's going on?" Viktoria said from behind me as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing. Roza is just a little bit upset." I told her while caressing Rose's silky hair. God, she was crying hard while burying her face in my chest.

Viktoria stayed silent for a moment as Rose buried her face in my chest sobbing harder then Viktoria started calling. "Mama, Dimka is upsetting Roza." God help me.

"I'm not, Vika. Just stop making stories." I said. Like I needed Vikotria being added to a hormonal Rose.

"What's going on?" Mama said running to the kitchen. Rose was having a priority in the house now, especially with her being pregnant. "Oh, Roza dear. What's going on?"

"He doesn't like my juice." She said and sobbed. Seriously? She was crying over this?

"Who said that? I love your juice it's just... unusual." I told her rubbing her back. I'd say anything just to keep her from crying that way. It pained me to see her upset.

"It's okay, Roza." Mama said. "Are you craving for something else?" So that's what was happening!

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to eat or drink anything."

"But honey, you're pregnant you need to eat and drink properly." I told her still hugging her closer to me. She needed to eat and drink. She was pregnant and she was having the worst of a morning sickness that wouldn't let her keep anything in her stomach. I didn't want her hurt nor that I needed out child to be hurt too.

She shook her head again. "No. I don't want anything. And I know you don't like my juice." She said again. Weren't we done with that?

Mama sighed. "We'll leave you alone." She said pushing Viktoria out. "If you need me call me, okay." And they left. I knew she knew that it was more of a supporting thing and that Rose needed me.

I led us to a chair where I sat and let her sit on my lap. She looked up at me and I wiped her tears away. "Roza, honey. You don't need to be upset about that, besides, I like your juice. I actually love it." Anything for her, right?

"Liar." She told me as she rubbed her eyes. God help me, she looked so adorable.

"Look. I'll prove it." I said taking her glass from the table taking a sip while closing my eyes. The most disgusting thing in the world. It was so awful. But when I opened my eyes I forced a grin. "That's good. Very delicious."

"You like it?" She asked shocked.

I nodded. "Sure, it's the best juice ever." That woman made me do that, for real?

She grinned happily. "Then you can have it. I'll make another one for me."

"No, no. No need- I'm already-" But her sad expression cut him off. I didn't want her crying again. "Okay, babe. I'll have it. Thank you."

She grinned. "You're welcome." She said getting up to make another glass for herself.

I looked at her happy expression and I thought though I had to drink the worst mixture in the world, for her with that amazing grin, it was all worth it.

Didn't matter anything in the world but her happiness to me. Anything for my Roza.

Anything for the love of my life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, guys, that was it for today.**

**I've the biggest bomb in the next chapter.**

**A very big twist if you're interested,**

**Review A LOT and you'll have it ASAP**

**Next chapter : ****Running Agian**

**Be Happy, Safe And In Love.**


	20. Chapter 20 : Running Again

**So here is the new chapter my very mean readers.**

**You know it's not fair having only five reviews for an unfinished story.**

'**Cause you know I didn't finish writing it nor that I know where it's going.**

**So reviewing is gonna help.**

**And by the way, I posted the first chapter of [You Are My Eyes] A sequel for my story [Can You Be My Eyes]**

**So check it out.**

**Now enjoy, R & R .. Really, no review no new chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 20 : Running Again :

"Roza wake up. You were asleep for three hours and that's not a short nap." Dimitri told me while shaking me gently.

"Dimkaaa. I'm tired, just leave me alone." I murmured while burying my face in the pillow.

"But Roza, you're sleeping a lot." He told me.

I nodded. "Sure, 'cause I'm the pregnant one in this relationship. And I'm pregnant 'cause of you." I complained.

He chuckled. "It was my pleasure, Ms. Hathaway."

I pushed him away. "Shut up."

He laughed quietly. "C'mon, you need to wake up, Roza. I'm not having any time with you to talk. You're asleep all the time."

"Asleep, or hungry craving for weird food. Or maybe sick throwing up in the bathroom. And when we have time I'd have a mood swings and be mad at you." I told him counting my stupid pregnancy symptoms.

"I'm sorry. I know you're suffering, Roza. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it. You can ask for anything." He told me kissing my hand.

I sighed. "Thank you. Just being by my side is more than enough."

He smiled leaning down to give me a kiss when his cellphone interrupted us. I'd say ignore it but I grew familiar with his answer. It was his duty after all.

"Belikov." He answered. He frowned then his face became pale and I knew he cursed in Russian though I didn't know what he said. He nodded and kept talking for two more minutes before ending the call.

"Dimitri what's going on?" I asked confused.

"We're leaving. They know you're here." He told me before running downstairs calling Olena.

I got out of the bed trying to follow him but he was entering the room when I got to the door. "Dimitri."

He held my shoulders by his hands looking deeply to my eyes. "Listen to me. We can't stay here. Not anymore. We're leaving. I just need you calm. Get to the bathroom and be ready. I'll be packing."

I nodded and it took all of what I had to do that. When I came out of the bathroom Dimitri was holding two bags in his hands. "Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded.

"What about your family? They're coming, right?" I asked.

He sighed and nodded walking with me out of the room. "Yes, they've to. It's not safe for any of us. Not anymore."

I nodded and walked with him as I saw the rest of the family carrying their bags with them and we left Baia.

"Mama, where are we going?" Paul asked innocently.

"Somewhere for a vacation. Don't worry, Paul." His mother told him.

"Vacation? What about our home?" He asked.

"It needs some fixing." She told him and a tear fell from my eyes.

"Roza." Viktoria called my name with worry and I had to wipe my tear away not to worry them more. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Dimitri who had his eyes on the road took my hand in one of his. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. As soon as we clear your name."

"What about you? All of you? You're.."

He cut me off. "Shh. We all knew that before you came to live with us. Abe told us everything that it could happen. We knew the circumstances for our choice."

"For me, it was worth it, Roza. I got you as a daughter. Dimitri got you as a lover and a mother of his child. I'll be a grandmother soon for the third time. A grandmother for my only son's kid. It was and is all worth it." Olena told me and I sobbed.

"Rose, please. Don't cry. It'll be fine." Karolina said patting my shoulder.

Sonya nodded. "Yes, it'll be."

We kept driving till we got to an abundant small airport where a plane was waiting for us. We got there, settling in it and it took off taking us out of Siberia and Russia for all that matter.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was going on with me. Something was wrong. I did something wrong but with all that guilt I was feeling I wasn't rational.

All Dimitri could do by then was taking me to the back of the plane where I could rest quietly. "Roza, do you need anything?"

I shook my head before resting it on his chest. "No, Dimitri. I'm just stressed, can I lie on you for awhile?"

He nodded. "Of course, Roza. I'm all yours." He took me closer to him as I rest my head on his chest. Awhile later I went to sleep.

"Rose, what's going on?" Adrian said when the dream built itself in front of me.

"You tell me what's going on?" I said. I was so stressed and I wanted answers, I needed answers.

"I heard they found where you are. You need to.."

"Relax, we already left. They're not finding us." I told him to stop him from freaking out.

He sighed in relief. "Thank god. I was trying to catch you since I heard the news. Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Not really, Adrian. Something is wrong. I feel like I did something, yet I don't remember it."

He looked at my for awhile with the usual expression he'd have when reading auras then he cursed. "You've been compelled."

"What? How's that? I wasn't around any Moroi since I ran from school." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I am. You're the only Moroi I see since then."

"Were you asleep before they knew your location?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. I was asleep for three hours before we left."

"Did you see Lissa?" He asked sheepishly. "Did she come to your dream?"

I shook my head snapping. "No."

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"I was sleeping dreamlessly." I told him.

"If she compelled you, you'll never know." He pointed out.

I snapped at him. "Aren't we done from all of that, Adrian. I told you Lissa.."

"Stop. You need to meet someone before you snap at me. Wait okay?" He told me and I was on the edge of slapping him when a light shone before me and someone stood with a smile on his face.

"Mason." I said and ran to his embrace.

"Hey there." He said hugging me tight. "I missed you. And congratulation for the pregnancy."

I flushed. "Um, thanks. How are you Mase?"

He nodded. "I'm good. Great actually. How are you? Did they find you? Did you run away before they came?"

I nodded. "Yes. Safe and fine. Don't worry." I told him and he breathed in relief.

"Good. I'm glad you're fine, Rose." He told me and I smiled to him.

"I'm glad you're fine too." I told him. Then I turned to Adrian. "Thank you."

He smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, Little Dhampir." He said before clapping his hands together and a sofa with an armchair appeared in front of us.

We sat together. "Mason, tell her please." Adrian started and Mason sighed.

"Rose, Lissa isn't the girl you used to know. Please listen to me. She's not talking to us anymore. She's with the snobby royals you two used to hate. She'd changed her heart and mind. For real. She's considering us her own enemies. I know it's hard to understand but.."

"I think she came to your dream. I think she compelled you to forget. I think she made you tell her about your location." Adrian told me.

"But that's impossible. Lissa wouldn't betray me." I told them.

"She already did, Rose. She already did. She told some royals that she'd confirm that you helped Viktor Dashkov in kidnaping her." Adrian told me, his and Mason's eyes were begging me to understand.

Tears fell from my eyes and I shook my head. "I can't."

"Let me try to help. Look. I'll try erasing the effect of her compulsion. Maybe it won't leave you right away but eventually." Adrian told me.

Mason nodded. "Yes, Rose. Do it. It'll show you the answers you need. For real. By your own eyes."

I looked between them and sighed. "Fine."

Adrian nodded getting up to sit in front of me. "Okay." Then he looked deep to my eyes. "Rose, I want you to remember what happened when you slept last night. What really happened to you. Remember."

I felt pain in my head and I grabbed it as a gasp escaped my lips.

"Rose, are you okay?" Mason asked me panicking.

"I've a headache." I told him through gritted teeth.

"It's her brain. She's trying to remember." Adrian said.

"Make it stop, please." I shouted.

"I can't. I'm not doing it. It's you trying to remember." Adrian told me with a painful tone.

Images were trying to show me themselves. I had my head on Mason's shoulder while tears running along my eyes till I screamed closing my them.

"Rose, Rose. Are you okay?" Adrian was shaking me.

I opened my eyes, my tears were more and more. I remembered what happened.

"She.. She betrayed me. With a cold heart." I told them and Mason took me for a tight hug.

Adrian smacked the coffee table in front of him. "That bitch."

"But why? And why now?" I asked still shocked.

"She knew you're pregnant." Adrian said apologetically.

"How?" I asked confused.

"I really don't know but I bet you that's why she did it." Adrian said.

"She kept asking me questions and when I didn't tell her a thing she compelled me to answer then to forget." I said while Mason wiped my tears.

"At least you know the truth, Rose." Mason told me and I nodded. I was hurt and I needed Dimitri.

"Adrian could you let me wake up. I need to be with my boyfriend now." I asked and he nodded.

"Sure. I understand. We'll visit you later." They hugged me tightly before letting go.

And I woke up crying between Dimitri's arms.

"Roza, please." He was shaking me to wake up.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "It was her. It was Lissa. She betrayed me." And I told him everything while my tears were running along my cheeks.

What I regretted most was the time I slapped him when he told me that bitter truth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Court..

"I'm glad you did what you did, Lissa." Jesse Zeklos, my boyfriend, said with a smile. "We just need to know what will happen next. I mean if they found her."

I nodded. "You're right. And then with the connection of your family and the Mână and the help of the Queen there will be nothing to stop me from being the next Queen."

"And that makes me the next king." He said with a smirk before kissing me.

I giggled and nodded.

**Flashback..**

The anger I felt when I learnt she was actually pregnant. When I heard Mason telling Mia without even recognizing I was there.

They were talking in a code but I understood whom they meant anyway. So I sneaked out of the café without them seeing me using the Spirit I was much better in controlling than before I joined the Mână.

It was the organization Jesse invited me to and even though it required me using a lot of Spirit since then, the feeling of the power was amazing.

And as I walked to my apartment in the Court my thoughts were about one person. Rose Hathaway.

She wasn't supposed to be pregnant when I couldn't be. She couldn't.

And the anger I felt gave me the ability to invade her dreams and I compelled her into telling me everything I needed to know.

And now, Rose Hathaway was going to lose everything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, that was it. What do you think?**

**Did you notice Lissa is turning crazy 'cause she has been using a lot of Spirit since she joined the Mân****ă ? ****Well sucks for her.**

**Didn't see that coming now did you?**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it and review to tell me what you think. I really need ideas to finish this one.**

**Anyway, Next chapter : ****New Destination.**

**Be happy, Safe and in love**


	21. Chapter 21 : New Destination

**So I didn't have classes today and I was sleeping for the whole morning and it was fun even though I should be studying but I still didn't.**

**Anyway here is the new chapter ladies and gentlemen..**

**Hope you like it. And I really need ideas for how to end the story. I'm running out of them whilst I'm still writing the 25****th**** chapter and I'm not sure how to end anything.**

**Enjoy, Read and Review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 21 : New Destination.

We arrived to Turkey. Yep, Turkey. It was where my dad was from.

I was messed up after all the crying I did. I felt hurt and betrayed and fucked up and all of that.

Dimitri led us out and to a car. I didn't know how Dimitri had the key, but he surely had it and he drove to somewhere following the GPS directions. I was resting my head back, my hand on my stomach trying to borrow some strength from my baby.

I was betrayed by my best friend. The one I'd give her my life to protect and the one I considered as my own sister. It was killing me and it was confusing. A lot. Most of all my wounded feelings were bleeding so badly and I just wanted to cuddle to Dimitri and cry on his chest till sleep take me.

But well, that was impossible till...

We got to a big house, a small mansion maybe and automatically after Dimitri pushed some buttons it opened and he drove the car to the big front yard. And yes it'd a big walls and in a total privacy. Something you can have more with the normal designs of the Turkish houses.

Dimitri stopped the car in front of the front door. "We're here, everybody." He announced and I heard sighs of relieves.

Paul and Zoya were asleep so Olena and Karolina lifted them up and walked out of the car. Dimitri, Viktoria, Sonya and me cooperated to take the bags out of the car.

Together we walked in. There weren't a lot of lights on. And Dimitri said it'd be better to keep it that way for the several next nights.

I scanned the place and it was beautiful and amazing and all of that but I wasn't in a mood for any tour. Dimitri scanned the first floor and then the second floor and then the third before telling us it was okay to go to our rooms. He said that we can wait till tomorrow to choose and that the most important thing is to have some rest after all of that long trip we'd. "Is it safe to sleep here, Dimka?" I asked him.

He nodded. "It's the highest security technics you can dream of Roza. We'll be fine."

I nodded with a small smile. After all of our companies took their bags and left to their rooms it was only him and me.

He put one of his hands on my stomach whilst the other was around my shoulder and smiled warmly as he hugged me to him. "Let's go to our room."

I nodded. "Yes, please."

He nodded and we left to our room.

I didn't have time to watch around. I didn't pay any attention to the furniture or the rooms or anything. I just kicked my shoes and took off my jacket and my pants before lying on the bed with a sad expression. I looked up at Dimitri. He was scanning me.

I extended my hand to him. "Come here, please."

He nodded doing as I did so he could sit next to me. He cupped my cheeks and looked deeply in my eyes. "Tell me."

"She betrayed me. She sold me to the guardians. She said she'll confirm the charges if the royals want to press them against me." I said through husky voice. Tears running along my cheeks. "I didn't believe you. None of you. You and Adrian tried to warn me but I just fought with you instead. I can't believe that I slapped your cheek for her. That bitch. I thought she was my best friend. I thought we were sisters."

He took me to his lap rubbing my back gently. "You couldn't have known what she really was. I tried to protect you. I really tried, Roza. I'm sorry I failed you."

I shook my head. "You didn't, Dimka. You did the best you could and I'm grateful to have you by my side." I hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

He stroked my hair while laying me on the bed with him. I cuddled closer as he sang quietly something in Russian. Something I didn't understand but something I liked, something soothed me and let me sleep awhile later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know it's short but I wrote this one a long time ago and I already planned my chapters so I can't change it. **

**The next will be longer.**

**And it's something about Dimitri's famous hair, what happened to it?**

**Next chapter : Adaptations.**

**Don't forget to review..**

**Be happy, safe and in love.**


	22. Chapter 22 : Adaptation

**Okay here is the new chapter **

**I'm sorry I took too long but I broke my laptop **my dear baby****

**So I bought an iPad till it get fixed and I've been suffering with it 'cause I'm not such an Apple's person**

**anyway now that I learnt enough, I can post.**

**Just bear with me, okay?**

**Now enough with me..**

**Read, enjoy and review**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 22 : Adaptations.

5.5 mon. in Russia 5.25 mon. training 4.5 mon. loving 4.25 mon. fighting 3 mon. sex

"Karolina?! Sonya?! You look.. amazing." I said when I watched the two very different women walking to my room.

They had a makeover to change their looks so they wouldn't be identified. I couldn't do that 'cause Dimitri said it was no use and I wasn't going to leave the house any time soon.

Olena and Viktoria did that already and they looked different with new haircuts and new dye.

It'd been a week since we left Russia and I was staying most of the time in bed since then. I was tired and exhausted and the stress I passed through made me suffer from some kind of fever. That of course made Dimitri mad –as in crazy- and now he's my personal shadow and nurse. For real.

Viktoria was lying on her tommy next to me as I rested my back on the headboard with a cup of yogurt in my hand. Dimitri was doing some phone calls in his office in the house, he was doing something but he'd not tell me.

"Tell the truth, Rose, I'm the prettiest after the makeover." Viktoria said cutting the train of my thoughts.

"Wait till Dimitri let me do it. I'll be the prettiest and the sexiest and the everything." I told her and they all giggled.

"I don't think so. Dimitri adores your hair a lot. It'd be hard for him to let you cut it." Karolina told me and I knew she was right.

"He didn't leave out yet, if he would, he's going to cut his hair and that's going to be only the beginning. He's too tall and his height is a very important mark for him. Dhmapires aren't usually tall." Sonya said thoughtfully.

I sighed. "I can't imagine him in a short hair."

"At least we'll get rid of him stealing our elastics to do his ponytail." Viktoria said laughing.

"Where's Olena by the way?!" I asked suddenly.

"Dimitri wants her to help him with something. I've no idea what it's though." Sonya said shrugging.

"Maybe he wants to check on you. You know asking her about your pregnancy. He'd been so worried lately." Viktoria said frowning.

I nodded. "Yes, with all stress I passed through you can't really blame me."

Karolina smiled to me warmly. "It's okay, Rose. It'll pass. The first pregnancy isn't easy. You should see me when I was pregnant with Paul."

Viktoria faked a horror look shaking her head with strength. "No. You should thank god you didn't see her. It was terrible. And she was scary."

We all laughed except for Karolina who was glaring at her youngest sister.

And a knock interrupted us. We all looked up to see Dimitri who wasn't Dimitri. I gasped with the three girls at the same time.

"What?!" He glared at us when Sonya and Viktoria started laughing.

"You cut your hair?!" I said super surprised.

His hair was almost gone. Not as bald. But like the military's new soldiers who got their hair very short with only one centimeter long of hair left.

"Stop." Dimitri told his sisters dangerously and they shut immediately. "Thank you. Now mama is calling for you. And, Karolina, Zoya just woke up." They nodded and left silently. Viktoria had a smirk on her face, I knew she was going to tease him about his hair soon. Just not now.

He closed the door behind him and approached me. As soon as he became close I took his hand pulling him to sit next to me. He obeyed silently.

"Now I'm the only adult with no makeover." I told him.

He shrugged. "No need. You're staying here." He told me.

"But.."

"No buts, Roza. You're still in danger." He told me with insisting I knew I couldn't argue with. Not now at least.

"Who did that to you?! Did you get in a bet?!" I said sarcastically and he chuckled.

He shook his head. "Mama helped. I just needed someone to use the shaver without cutting me. How do I look?!" He asked sheepishly worried that I wouldn't like his new look.

"Well, you look.. different. But you're still as handsome and sexy as you were with your long hair." Then I moved my fingers gently on his hair. "It's just that I'm going to miss it."

He nodded. "I'm going to miss it too. I'd been keeping my hair long since the end of middle school."

"I'm sorry. It's all 'cause..."

He pushed his lips to mine cutting me off. Then he pulled back whispering. "I wouldn't change a thing. I'm not regretting it and I wouldn't take it another way, Roza. No matter what. We love each other and now you're carrying my baby, our baby. I don't need anything more. For real."

I hugged him resting my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Dimka. I love you so much."

He stroked my hair gently with such warmth. "I love you too, Roza. I love you too."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Well, I'd like to tell you what happened next but I couldn't 'cause during the next days I was staying in the bed due to a bad fever, worse than before.

Something made everything foggy around me. I was sweating a lot and Dimitri was freaking out really badly that he couldn't do much.

Olena kept me with cold packs all over my body. And when I became worse Dimitri carried me to the bathtub in our bathroom after he filled it with cold water and crushed ice just to keep my temperature down.

After it dropped enough Dimitri wrapped me with some warm clothes and put me back on my bed.

When I was settled, I started crying. "My baby. I'm an awful mother, Dimka. My baby may get hurt 'cause of me."

Dimitri held me closer to him being careful with my stomach. I'd small belly now. Olena told me I was almost three month.

Anyway. When he took me to his embrace he whispered to me. "You're a great mother. A wonderful one. And I'm sure our baby loves you a lot and a lot. And I'll never let anything happens to you. I promise you, Roza.

"But.." I tried to argue.

He cupped my cheeks. "Do you trust me?!"

I nodded. "Of course, I do. I trust you with my life Dimka."

"Then you need to leave all the worry you're containing and relax. I'm taking care of everything. Okay my love?!" He was stroking my hair now and I was finding that very relaxing so I had to nodded while closing my eyes enjoying my lover's touches. But someone knocked on the door.

"C'mon in." Dimitri called and Viktoria entered the room alongside Olena.

"How do you feel Roza?!" She asked me.

I shrugged. "Better, I guess."

"I just checked her temperature, it dropped though it's not normal yet." Dimitri told her and she nodded.

Looking at her and Viktoria and anyone who'd come to see me was showing me how worried they were about me.

Viktoria sat next to me putting a tray of food aside. She held one of my hand and squeezed it. "You'll be fine, Roza."

I smiled weakly and nodded. "I hope so."

Then they left me to rest and eat quietly. Dimitri of course had the task of feeding me.

If anyone could remember how their mothers were feeding them when they were babies then you should know that my situation was exactly the same. It was just that I was eighteen and I was pregnant and the one feeding me wasn't my mother but actually my boyfriend and the love of my life.

The father of the twins growing in me.

The man that I knew would be by my side for as long as we live.

I was sick, pregnant with no idea how my illness would affect my twins add to that being escapee alongside my boyfriend's and his family.

Our future couldn't be darker. Our life couldn't be more complicated.

And my destiny with my new family was defiantly unknown.

**THE END FOR NOW...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So I noticed that you people are losing your interest in this story**

**I've Three more chapters written but if no one is reading what's the point, right?.**

**I'm leaving it in progress till I see your respond.**

**if you wanna me to go on with it I'll gladly go on with it**

**Be happy safe and in love**


	23. A Doctor! A Friend! A Visitor

**Hey guys**

**thanks so much for the amazing reviews you got me**

**they were amazing and i loved all of them **

**and for that I'm UD and not ending the story there**

**hope you like what's coming and just keep with the reviews**

**Enjoy, read and review**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 23 : A Doctor?! A Friend?! A Visitor?!  
3 months pregnant  
As more days passed and no change with my condition Dimitri got crazy and jumpy all the time. Now he'd dark shadows around his bloodshot eyes 'cause of the sleeping lack he was suffering since I'd those stupid fever.  
Everybody in the house was worried and I saw that very clearly though I was feeling very awful. More to that, everything was foggy and I was passing out or throwing up every other hour.  
I was literally living in my bed, leaving it only to the bathroom or to change and then back again. Till...  
I was asleep dreamlessly when Adrian came to me. He gave me a hug then scanned me. "Rose, you look awful." He told me frowning.  
I smiled weakly. "Thank you very much."  
"No, for real. Your aura and you. Are you sick?!" He asked me.  
I nodded. "Yes, Adrian. Sadly I am."  
He led me to a sofa and we sat. He asked me. "What's wrong with you, Rose?! Tell me?!"  
I started explaining what was happening to me during the past week or so..  
"You didn't go to a doctor?!" He asked shocked.  
I shook my head. "I've a nurse though."  
"Rose, you're pregnant. That's not enough. You should go to a doctor. Isn't your boyfriend worried?!"  
"He's gone crazy since the second day but I can't go to a doctor, Adrian. Not with all of what's happening. I'd blow our cover in a second." I told him frustrated.  
He cursed. "Tell me where you are, Rose. I want to come and help you."  
I shook my head. "No, Adrian. You can't. It's too dangerous."  
"Who said I care?!" But then the dream faded and I woke up.  
"Roza. Roza." Dimitri was shaking me gently.  
I opened my eyes. "Yes, Dimitri."  
"The doctor is here." He said and I saw hope flashing in his brown eyes.  
"A doctor?! But Dimitri..." And the door opened, behind it Sydney was standing. I gasped. "Sydney."  
"I just left you for what?! Almost six months and now you're pregnant and sick." She said while giving me a hug.  
"Oh, you missed all the fun." I joked and she chuckled. "So you're my doctor."  
She nodded. "Apparently. Guardian Belikov, could you please leave the room so.."  
I interrupted her shaking my head while holding Dimitri's hand. "No need. He's staying."  
She looked at him and he nodded as Olena entered the room with an ultrasound machine with Viktoria holding some stuff. I noticed then the big bag Sydney was holding and now was put next to my bed.  
"What's going on?!" I asked shocked.  
"You didn't think we'd let you sick like that and not doing a thing, did you?!" Dimitri said.  
I looked at them with grateful eyes. "Thank you so much." I rubbed my small belly gently. "See, we'll be fine. They'll take care of us." I told my baby as Dimitri kissed my hair.  
Then he whispered to me. "Yes, we will, Roza. Yes, we will."  
Viktoria left the room and now Olena helped Sydney examining me. Then it was the time for the ultrasound. She put the jelly thing on my bare belly and moved the stick thing gently looking at the screen.  
"How's my baby?!" I asked her.  
"Well." She said thoughtfully then frowned. I almost had a heart attack.  
"What's going on?! Why are you frowning?! Is something wrong?!" I said urgently.  
She shook her head. "No, Rose. It's okay. They're fine."  
"Thank god." Then I understood. "What?! They?! What did you say?!"  
She smiled and nodded. "Yes, Rose. You're having twins." She told us.  
I looked at Dimitri who was beaming with all the happiness in the world surrounding him. "Twins. We're having twins."  
He wrapped his arms around me with such a happiness. "Yes, yes, Roza." He kissed my cheeks and my forehead with love and gratefulness. "Thank you, Roza. Thank you for this amazing gift."  
I smiled. "Well, we did it together, didn't we?!" I told him.  
Olena also joined us with happiness and happy comments till Sydney cleared her throat. We looked at her. "Do you want to know the sex of your babies?!"  
I looked at Dimitri questioningly and he shrugged leaving the choice to me. "Do you know?!" I asked her.  
She nodded. "You can wait if you're not sure. The machine won't go anywhere till you give birth to them."  
"Then let it wait for later." I told her and she nodded.  
She gave me finally the medicine I needed and she was sure none of them would hurt my babies then she left me to rest. "Hey, Sydney." I called after her.  
She turned to me. "Yes, Rose."  
"You're not leaving now, are you?!" I asked.  
She shook her head. "Not really. I'm staying here till you get better then I'll be visiting to check on you and the babies regularly."  
Then it hit me. "Oh my god. He knows about me being pregnant. He's going to set you in fire." I told Dimitri.  
"Who's he?!" Sydney asked confused.  
"The Devil. I mean Abe. My father." I told her like she was crazy.  
"He doesn't know. Not yet at least and I'm not going to be the one who tells him that news. He thinks it's one of the other girls who's pregnant." She explained and I sighed in relief.  
"Thank you, Sydney. Thank you a lot." I told her.  
She nodded to me. "Well, it was my pleasure. And you saved my life, it's the least I could do."  
Then she left the room as Karolina entered the room with a big tray followed by Viktoria carrying another one. "What's that guys?!"  
"Your food. Sydney said you need to eat, a lot." Viktoria told me.  
My stomach growled in response and they all laughed at me. "Hey. I'm sick I can't eat properly."  
"That's why we brought this. For you to eat." Karolina said.  
XXXXXXX  
Now two days later, I was finally getting better. I mean really better. As in having Paul finally as a visitor.  
Yep, the boy wasn't allowed to see me since I became sick.  
He sat on my bed with me. "Auntie Rose, how do you feel now?!" He asked me.  
I grinned. "A lot better, thank you."  
"Good 'cause you were sick for so long." He told me while cupping my face with his small hands. Then he moved closer and kissed my forehead.  
I grinned at him. He was doing the same as his mother would do when something was hurting him. "Now it'll go away. All of the sickness." He told me.  
I nodded. "Yes, it will. Thank you, Paul."  
He grinned. "You're welcome."  
"What're you doing here?!" We turned to see Dimitri leaning at the door's frame crossing his arms over his chest glaring at his nephew.  
"Mama said it's okay to visit Auntie Roza. She's better now." He said.  
"Yes, you can visit her but what was that you just did?!" He asked him with a scary frown.  
I looked at Dimitri openmouthed. Was he crazy?! "Dimitri!"  
Paul just shrugged. "I kissed her so the pain would go away."  
"You can't just kiss her." Dimitri said sitting next to me still glaring at the poor kid.  
"Why not?! She doesn't mind." Paul told him with a shrug not really getting the motivation of his uncle.  
"I do mind." Dimitri said and I pushed him away.  
"Don't listen to him, Paul, he's just kidding." I told the little boy while stroking his hair and smiling to his innocent smile.  
"See, she doesn't mind." Paul told Dimitri with a grin glad for my reaction.  
Dimitri shrugged. "I told you I do mind. She's mine, nobody can kiss her without taking my permission."  
"That's not right." I told him elbowing his ribs. "Dimitri, stop fooling around." Then I leaned to Paul and kissed his forehead. Paul grinned. "See, I don't mind."  
Dimitri looked at us and frowned. "Whatever."  
We ignored him and now Paul was asking me about the babies. "So there's two inside you?!"  
I nodded. "Yep."  
"So you're going to be big, a lot."  
I nodded as Dimitri chuckled. "Yep, that's the plan." Internally I shuddered. I didn't want to be fat.  
Paul looked at his uncle. "You can have Auntie Rose, so you'll be the one to carry her when she's big." And he giggled.  
Then we heard Karolina calling. "Shower time, baby boy."  
"I'm a man." He called and hugged me. "I've to go. See you later." And he left running to his mom.  
Dimitri took the opportunity and hovered over me. "So you don't mind being kissed?!" I giggled.  
"No, especially when it's your lips." I told him and he grinned. Then he leaned down to kiss me more and more.  
His hands slid to my thigh and he lifted it up so I could wrap it around his waist. "I missed you." He whispered.  
"I missed you too." I whispered back.  
And when he was about to kiss me again someone called from the door. "Do it and I'll burn your lips." I gasped and we turned to look who it was.  
"DAD?!" Oh my god, we're dead.  
Dimitri was off my in a flash and my dad was glaring at him. I'd laugh 'cause Dimitri was doing the same thing to Paul minutes ago. Karma is a bitch. "That wasn't the deal, Belikov." My father spoke.  
"I know but..." Dimitri started.  
My dad cut him off. "I told you to keep her safe not to kiss her. And why in hell the ultrasound machine is in her room?!"My father said pointing at the machine that was kept close to my bed.  
"Because it's where we need it." I told him simply. My Moroi father didn't have much chance with a pregnant me. Maybe Dimitri was an easy target but not me.  
"What?!" My dad asked shocked and I got out of bed walking to his side.  
"I'm the pregnant one, dad." I told him. I don't know where my courage came from but it just came. I knew I didn't need to tell him since my belly was a bit big enough to tell I was pregnant.  
"You're what?!" Then he looked at my belly to confirm what I just told him before he looked at Dimitri angry. "You let her get pregnant! You let some Moroi get my only daughter pregnant! Tell me who it was and I'll kill him!"  
"DAD. It's not a Moroi." I told him with a semi-shout.  
My father glared at me. "I'm not stupid, Rose. A Moroi is the only one who could get you pregnant."  
I shrugged. "Not really."  
"What do you mean?!" He asked confused.  
"I'm a shadow-kissed. I've magic in me. I can get pregnant even with a Dhampir. Or at least that's what we found out lately."  
"What?!" I knew I was giving my father a heart attack.  
I nodded. "Yes, the baby's father is a Dhampir. The only guy I've ever slept with."  
Now there was a fire ball between my father's fingers. "You got my baby girl pregnant, Belikov."  
Dimitri was now next to me a little bit behind so I stepped in front of him shielding him from my own father. "You can't do anything to my baby's father. I'm not letting you hurt him. I may be eighteen and I'm pregnant escapee but with Dimitri and our baby, I'm the happiest individual ever. So you're not going to hurt my lover, dad."  
My dad glared looking between Dimitri and me. Finally he sighed and nodded. "Nice haircut, Belikov."  
Dimitri nodded shaking my father's hand. "Thank you, sir."  
"And if you hurt her, I'll break every bone in your body then I'll set you in fire literally that no one could find anything left of you. Not even your teeth."  
Dimitri nodded with scared expression. "I won't hurt her, sir. I'll never do it."  
My father nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulders leading me to bed. A smile dancing on his hips. "So, my dear, how do you feel now?!"  
And I saw Dimitri leaving the room to give us some space. Despite that my father had just threatened my boyfriend and the father of my unborn babies I was missing him a lot.  
"Twins?!" My father said surprised.  
I nodded. "Yep."  
"And you're happy?!" He asked me.  
I shrugged. "I can't be happier, dad. I mean with all that happened with me. Being escapee, putting the Belikovs in danger 'cause of me and all of that but I still manage things to have. I'll be a mother. I've a man who loves me and would face the death itself for me. I've people who consider me a part of their family even though we're not related by blood." I hugged him. "Thank you, dad. What you did to me, and choosing the Belikovs to keep me with them. I can't ask for more."  
"You know I'll do anything for you, Rosemarie. You're my daughter."  
I grinned to him. "How's mum?!"  
"She's saying a lot of hey. She wanted to come but she can't, I told her you'll understand."  
I nodded. "I don't want anyone to be in danger 'cause of me."  
"Then tell Ivashkov. That guy is driving me crazy." He complained which was saying a lot. My father never complained about someone annoying him that way. Nobody would dare.  
I laughed. "He was doing that since I first met him."  
Abe nodded. "He keeps jumping in my dreams more than twice a week asking about you."  
"I see him all the time. Twice a week is very little for him."  
My dad chuckled and nodded. "I guess you're right."  
Then someone knocked on the door. "C'mon in." I called.  
Viktoria entered the room. "Mum is saying the dinner is ready."  
"Let's go, I missed Olena's food a lot." He said and helped me up.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**that was it for today**

**hope you enjoyed it,, **

**dont forget to review**

**be happy safe and in love**


	24. Chapter 24 : Babies Need Stuff

**Thanks for the all reviews guys**

**and sorry for not being able to answer them as usual, I was really busy with college and trying to get rid of the writer block I have with this story**

**hope you'll enjoy this chapter**

**read and review,,**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 24 : Babies Need Stuff

Four months pregnant..

"I love your belly, Roza." Dimitri said while caressing and kissing my bare stomach.

"I'm fat." I complained frowning.

"You're beautiful." He said with a smile that didn't leave his mouth since I got better. Well, maybe just when my father showed up.

I frowned at him more. "Just stop with the flirting and help me up."

"Where?!" He asked.  
"I'm hungry. I want to go to the kitchen." I told him and he helped me up. I knew he wanted to protest suggesting that I eat my food in here but I grew more stubborn as my belly got bigger. You just don't want to mess with me.  
We held hands and went downstairs his other hand supporting my back. "You know, Roza?" He started.  
"What?" I asked noticing his thoughtful expression.  
"I think we need to start preparing for the twins." He said excitedly.  
"You want to what?!" I shouted dragging the attention of the family gathering in the kitchen except for Sydney whom just arrived for my regular checkup for this month.  
I saw him leaning back slightly away from me. He didn't want to show that he was afraid but he sure was afraid. "I was thinking that since-"  
"I heard you." I said glaring at him. Slowly he took his hands off me and took a step back.  
"I'm about three months pregnant and you want to start preparing for MY babies." I asked accusingly. I just didn't feel like starting that now. I didn't want to see how hard it'd be with me being kept in this house.  
"Roza, our twins-" He wanted to explain.  
"MY Twins, MY babies." I snapped at him. "And they don't want that just yet."  
"They don't?" He asked like I was crazy scanning me like I grew some extra limb.  
"No, they don't." I told him before heading to a chair then sitting on it. Thankfully, Olena was ready with a plate filled of food just for me. I started attacking it.  
"Roza-" Dimitri started again.  
I turned to him still glaring. "They don't want the preparation just yet. Stop annoying me."  
Every pair of eyes was fixed on me as I snapped at him. God, did he have to annoy me like that.  
And that when the kitchen door opened and Sydney stepped in. "Rose, what's with all the screaming?"  
Crash..  
And I lost it. "Stop, stop. They don't want any preparation. They don't want anything. They want their mommy. That means me. they want me to do that for them but I can't. I can't 'cause I'm a fucking escapee. I can't 'cause if I get out I'd jeopardize your whole cover. They don't want anything so stop. Stop reminding me that I'm the worst mother in the whole fucking world. Stop reminding me that I'm no more than a piece of shit. Stop reminding me of all of this 'cause I never forget about any of it." I fell back on my chair hugging myself especially my belly and I broke down crying.  
I cried like I never did before. I felt the fire that was filling me going down after I explode in front of the family, the people whom risked themselves for me and my safety.  
I couldn't hate myself more. I couldn't think of myself worse. I already knew that I was the worst mother in the whole world.  
And now, they all knew it. They all hated me. I was such a disgusting brat. I couldn't do anything right.  
"Shh, Roza. You're not any of that. You're amazing. Great and kind person, talented fighter and most important you're a very great loving mother. You're the best mother ever and I'd never think about a woman to carry my babies better than you." He murmured in my ear as his arms wrapped tightly around my body letting me know that I said all of my thoughts out loud.  
"Come here, Love. You really need a rest." He whispered to me before his hands slid under me and he carried me up bridal style to his chest.  
I clinched to his t-shirt burying my tearstained face in his chest refusing to look anywhere.  
"I'll be up in a min." I heard someone murmuring but I didn't care enough to know who it was. I just wanted to go back to my room and hid there forever.  
Dimitri put me down gently in the bed then climbed after so he could hug me to him. I let him 'cause it was the best feeling ever. I felt safe and loved and it told me that everything would be fine. I just needed to hold on to him.  
And that what I did.  
My fingers curled around his t-shirt and my face was buried in his chest and my body was connected to him as tight as possible.  
A sob escaped my chest shook me violently caused his arms to tightened some more his hands rubbing my back and caressing my hair. His body warmth seeping to me.  
"I love you." He murmured. "You don't need to be worried about that. We all love you, Roza. And no matter what happened or how upset you are, we'll always love you. Nothing can change that." He told me warmly and I felt it calming me more and warming my broken heart.  
I buried my face more before replying. "I love you too, Dimka. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode the way I did."  
"Shh, it's okay. You don't need to apologize. I know how hard it must be, but that's why I'm here. That's why we're all here, Roza. It was our choice so don't ever blame yourself over something you had absolutely no control over. I just need you to take care of yourself and our twins. That's the most important to do now."  
I just nodded still hiding from his observant eyes. And a knock broke the silence.  
"C'mon in." Dimitri said from his spot in the bed.  
I heard the door opening but I was too tired to check who it was. "I hope I'm not interrupting." Said Sydney's voice.  
"No, it's okay." He told her and I felt the bed shifting at me side.  
"Rose, honey." Sydney whispered.  
I shook my head whimpering. Childish? Whatever. I didn't care by then.  
"Okay, can you at least give me your arm so I can check your blood pressure?" She asked softly.  
I eased one of my hand's grip over Dimitri's t-shirt moving it to her direction without even looking. She took it.  
She measured my blood pressure silently. But once she was done Dimitri spoke. "How's it?"  
"A bit high. I'm sure it was much higher earlier. It's not good for Rose or the Twins so you really need to be careful." She told him.  
He nodded. "Yeah, of course."  
"I'll come later to do the ultrasound." She said once she stood off the bed. I heard her footsteps fading but before she left the room I turned and called after her.  
"Hey, Sydney." I started sheepishly.  
"Yeah?" She turned to me smiling softly.  
"Can you, I mean when you bring the ultrasound, I'd like to know the gender of my twins. Dimitri wants us to start preparing for them. I think he's right." I told her and I felt Dimitri's arms getting a bit tighter.  
She nodded. "Yeah, sure. Now rest." Then she turned back to the door and left the room closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hope you enjoyed it

i think I've an idea of how to end this so bea with me please

be happy safe and in love


	25. Chapter 25 : Babies' Shower? How?

**And chapter 25,, finally,,**

**and I do believe I promised you a surprise for Rose..**

**I hope you'll like it.**

**but first I'd love to share my first flame with you**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hormonal doesn't change you into a nasty bitch like that, stop portraying her like a selfish brat, calling the babies HERS or MINE or the time.  
Have you ever been pregnant, probably not by the way you are writing Rose, stop making her out to be the devil incarnite, its not nice to read, especially when she constanly treats Dimitri like shit.  
That is NOT something i want to read at all, less of Rose being a total bitch and then i might actually like reading your story.**

**XXXXXX**

**Reply : dear guest whoever you're since you don't have an account here**

**hormonal does change you to worse than that even when you're a happily married woman let alone an escapee prisoner at home and with no idea of what future may have stored for you.**

**I know women whom her hormonal state almost caused them their marriages so stop playing the card about me never being pregnant because this has nothing to do with the story**

**I'm never blind, escapee, gay guy, witch, shapeshifter, vampire or a guardian but I managed writing about them good enough for people to read and favorite my stories.**

**and I think everyone that read my story without being judgmental understand that I'm not trying to make Rose looks bad but trying to explain how it's all affecting her. And she didn't do that much, one time isn't an always when you've nine months of pregnancy**

**well, I'm sorry your taste is way better than my story but I never forced you into reading it. I think you can just press the X button and just forget about knowing what happened.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**now to my dearest readers who still want to know the rest of the story,, enjoy this chapter and please review I'm just trying to go past my writer block and I think I need a small push..**

**enjoy, read and review..**

Chapter 25 : Babies' Shower? How?

"What's happening here?" I stood at the doorframe of one of the should-be-empty bedrooms with Sydney standing next to me supporting my back.

Viktoria and Dimitri were there together and he wouldn't tell me what was going on until I threatened Sydney and she took me there since I was almost in a bed rest which wasn't nice by the way.

"Roza, you shouldn't be here." Dimitri said disapprovingly as he ran to me helping me to a chair. My belly was shown clearly 'cause I was carrying the twins. A boy and a girl as Sydney told us.

"I got bored. Besides, I don't like it when you hide things from me." I told him frowning.

He smiled kissing the tip of my nose. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Then he looked around. "I know it needs a lot of work but what do you think?" He asked gesturing at the room.

I looked around scanning the whole place. The furniture of the nursery wasn't arranged and there was some paints and brushes left on the ground but I got the idea. He was preparing for the room.

"Dimitri, god, I know it's going to be beautiful." I said and hugged him as tight as my tummy allowed me but then I frowned pulling away. "Didn't you hear Sydney when she said we'll have a boy and a girl. I doubt they both can live in a pink room. My boy isn't a princess, Dimitri. He's going to be a prince. A fighting price."

Dimitri chuckled and nodded. "I know, I know. We're doing two rooms, Roza. One each. I just didn't start with the boy's room yet."

"You better hurry, I want them both ready before I go in labor." I said and he nodded before standing up showing me the stuff they bought and my father sent for us.

I liked them all. And I couldn't be happier.

"You really like it, Rose? Don't you?" He asked to be sure. I knew he still wasn't sure about my reactions regarding the preparations of the twins 'cause I couldn't leave the house to help buying their stuff like I wanted. Like any mother-to-be want to.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm making voting,,**

**wanna Lissa to be the good guy or the bad guy..**

**it uppet one of my readers so I'd like to know your feelings too hence the voting**

**Tell me in your reviews. Or in my profile**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I smiled trying not to cry. "Of course I do. Our twins are so lucky to have a father like you, Dimitri." I said before leaning into him letting him hug me.

"They're luckier to have you as their mother, Love." He replied before kissing my hair.

I just smiled not sure what to say. Finally he pulled back when someone cleared their throat. We turned to find Sydney and Viktoria smiling.

Actually Vikotria was smiling, as for Sydney, well, let's say she had that look she always put whenever I was talking too fluffily about Dimitri.

I laughed at their expressions to have Sydney frowning more at me. "I need to stop hanging around you guys. I'm doing a lot of it lately and I'm having some diabetic symptoms which isn't funny at all."

Now we were all laughing our asses off.

She huffed still frowning. "You know, I always thought no one could frown as much as Sonya, but here you are. You really are very skilled." Viktoria said trying to talk through her giggles.

I hid my face in Dimitri's chest laughing as his body was shaking 'cause he was laughing too. "That's not funny." Sydney objected trying to sound angry.

After my father knew it was actually me whom was pregnant he arranged for Sydney to stay here in Turkey near us.

She was spending a lot of times here with us as one of my father's guardians was keeping up her work regarding taking care of the Strigoi bodies and whatnot. She only had to take care of Alchemist-Alchemist interactions.

Her reactions and point of view towards us was easing as the time passed. She once said that Dimitri wasn't bad for a creature of night. And her hugging Paul back so awkwardly for her was the funniest thing ever.

For some unknown reasons, Paul liked Sydney so much. He kept asking her to spend sometimes with him and he loved hugging and kissing her. I was glad for that 'cause it all seemed to pay very good regarding Sydeny's stiffen attitude. And even though she'd never admit it, I knew she loved him too much for her liking.

I spent almost the whole day with Dimitri after Viktoria and Sydney left us for some alone time. He was working and I was resting on my seat watching him and rubbing my belly content. He was doing a great job for real and I was so proud watching him doing that. Even though he'd glare at me whenever I started commenting about stuff I didn't really understand like the way he moved the brush while painting.

"Dimitri."

"Yes, Roza." He replied still busy painting the wall across from me.

"I thnk it's time to decide for our children names." I stated.

He jerked his head looking back at me. I knew he didn't mention that before because of all the hard time we passes through we didn't really had much time to think of names and act like a real parents-to-be. "You do?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean I can't do all the stuff any pregnant woman can do like baby shower and all but at least I can pretend we're normal enough to choose names, right?"

He nodded put the brush down and headed to me before kneeling on both knees holding my hand in his big one. "I think you're right. Do you have anything in mind?"

I thought about it for a moment before answering. "I think I'd like to name my boy's middle name after my father. Ibrahim. I mean I know he's scary and all but he's always there when I need anything. And he was the reason I met you."

Dimitri smiled and nodded. "I guess you're right, Roza."

I grinned happy that he agreed. I thought his fear from my father would make him disagree but he didn't and I was happy for that. "And the girl, Maddie Adriana." He was shocked when I mentioned Adriana.

"Adriana?" He echoed.

I nodded. "I know you're not much of Adrian's fan after I told you that we used to date. But that way before us. And they were inly four dates. We're only good friends now. You need to understand that." I cupped his cheecks with my hands. "I chose you, Dimitri. You, not him. I gave you myself for the first time. I'm bearing your children, our children. And I'm ready to stay with you forever. It's just that Adrian did so much to me since I ran from the academy. He was with me, supporting me, he warned me when I didn't know the truth about Lissa. He was the one to show me the truth about it. He did everything he could to help me even when I insisted over and over to shut him out of the information about my location or you or my life here." I sighed. "It's only fair to do that."

He sighed nodded and kissed my hand. "I think you're right. And Maddie?"

I grinned. "Mason Eddie, combination of their names. They've been like brothers to me since I moved to the Academy. So?" I was worried, after all I was naming our girl after three of my best guys friends and I didn't want to fuel his jealousy.

He finally nodded. "Then I guess I get to name our son."

I nodded. "Sure, it better be good." I warned him.

He chucked then nodded. "Ivan." He told me finally.

I smiled knowing whom was the one he wanted to name our son after, Ivan Zeklos, his best friend and former assignment. I nodded. "Great, and we have their names."

Exactly on time for Sydeny to step in. She had a big frown on her face. The same look when she first met me, and first time she met the Belikov's.

"Hey, Sydney, guess what?" She looked at me with realization. Like she just remembered she came here.

"What?" She asked.

"We got names for the babies." I said grinning.

"How nice." She murmured before turning to Dimitri nodding to him.

He nodded back before turning to me. "Hey, Rose."

"Yeah?"

"Remember what to said about not being able to do as usual moms-to-be do?" I nodded. "We'll, you can." He said.

I frowned confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means-" Dimitri started worried then looked at Sydney helplessly.

"For god sake, she won't have a heart attack out of that." She said then turned to me. "Rose, you have visitors from back in States." She threw the bomb and I understood the reason of her weird expression. Wait, what?

"What?" I gasped open-mouthed.

"Look what you did, Sage. I thought I told you to take it easy with the pregnant." Said the familiar voice as he approached me. Even if I weren't seeing Adrian Ivashkov entering the room smiling, I'd not be confused about his identity. How so and he was the one to visit my dreams every single time he got the chance.

I gasped as his arms wrapped around my body. "Little Dhampir, I missed you so much. These dreams never did you justice."

I hugged him back tightly tears running down my eyes. The smell of his cologne, vodka and cigarette reminded me of my days in the academy. "Oh god, Adrian, I never thought of that but I really missed you. So much."

"Me too, Little Dhampir, me too." He repeated before pulling back. "Oh, look at you, all pregnant and sexy."

That pulled a groan from Dimitri. Adrian turned to him and grinned. "Oh, you must be the guy that knocked her up." He extended his hand. "Adrian Ivashkov."

"Of course, you're the one I can't get rid of in her dreams. Dimitri Belikov." The shook hands and I rolled my eyes at their expression.

"Oh, please. Give the girl a break. She's pregnant." Said the annoyed voice of someone else. I turned and gasped.

There standing at the door were my friends.

Mason Ashford, Eddie Castle and Christian Ozera were standing at the door smiling to me. I gasped as they approached me. Mason was the first to hug me so tightly.

"Rose, I missed you so much." He said.

I hugged him back. "Me too. It's been long."

I really missed them badly. All of them. Even Christian whom used to give me the best fights and arguments in the whole world.

I hugged them all, one by one and lots of tears - from my part- and kisses. I introduced them to Dimitri and it was funny seeing them threatening him about telling Abe if he ever upset me. That was scarier to Dimitri than punches and kicks.

"Okay, okay, you need to stop now, I need the father of my twins in one peice thank you very much." I said smiling to them all. "Now tell me how you manage coming here?" I asked.

"Two royal Moroi with their guardians and a Spirit user." Adrian said proudly.

"The girls wanted to come but we couldn't risk it." Mason said.

"So we decide we'll be your girls and give you a baby shower." Eddie said and Christian rolled his eyes.

I leant to Dimitri as he hugged me tightly, I was so happy,all of that was for me, to make me feel a bit normal about this pregnancy. I was grateful to them all.

And I had e best baby shower with my friends and family. We had a lot of fun and even Christian pushed himself to his limits when he actually participate with some of the games.

I talked with Mason and Eddie abou their lives in Court and what they were doing. Mason told me he was going to proposed to Mia finally and Eddie confessed he had a crush on Jill. I was so happy for them.

I noticed that Christian and Adrian sat with Dimitri for awhile talking and whenever I interrupted they'd just smile telling me they were just threatening the father of my children. I didn't believe that crap.

But I was so thankful for their visit. Adria was teasing about them being girls for me to participate in the babies' shower. For once since I ran away, for once since all of that happened, I forgot that I was actually an escapee alongside the Belikov's with twins growing in me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THAT WAS IT FOR TODAY,,,**

**WHO ENJOYED THE VISIT OF THE GUYS? Because I so much did**

**I missed Adrian a lot, and Sparky, bad thing they will be leaving next morning but at least they came..**

**any idea about what's with the Moroi and Dimitri..?**

**I've a big bomb next chapter, want it?! Review?alot.**

**i might get busy next Friday 'cause of my exam so I don't know when the next chapter will be,, but I'll try my best..**

**Be happy, safe and in love...**


	26. On Hold

**Dear readers,  
I hope you'll all see this feeling healthy and happy.  
Due to my busy schedule with my mid year exams, I decided to put my three in-progress stories on hold not to be distracted from my education.  
-Running To Your Safe Heart.  
-You Are My Eyes.  
-Your imprint, Lover And Submissive.  
I hope you'll understand that since I didn't UD last week as I was supposed to but well, being a medical student isn't funny at all.  
So that's it,, and I hope I'll see you when I see you after I'm done with my exams.  
Be happy, safe, and in love.**

**Crazy To My Bones.**

**P.S. to Your Imprint, Lover And Submissive,  
I know you're waiting to know what will happen with Seth and I joked about me killing him. So..  
NO, I'D NEVER KILL SETH. HE'S MY FAVORITE SO HAVE SOME FAITH ON ME PEOPLE.  
Besides, a very dear person didn't approve his death. So yeah, Seth is still alive, well, as alive as he could be.**


	27. Chapter 26 : They're Coming

**Soooooooo I'm back..**

**And I got this new chapter for you guys..**

**Sorry for the late UD but my exams come first as I explained before..**

**I'm very thankful for the reviews I got..  
I'm not really sure if I replied to them or not.. ***I can't remember alot after the hard studying i did the past month*****

**So I'm thanking you all one by one.. every review means more to me than I can explain.. even the smallest of them..**

**So without any waste of time,,**

**Read, enjoy and review...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 26 : They're Coming

I still remembered the day I spent with my friends even after two months of the event. The memories and the happiness I felt filled my heart with hope that one day I could be back to the free woman I once was.

I was lying on my bed caressing my stomach, I couldn't go to sleep 'caus of all the contractions that were annoying me. Sydney said it was pretty normal since I was getting closer to the day I'd give birth to my children. I couldn't wait to meet them. I couldn't wait to hug and hold them in my arms the way I've been dreaming since I knew about my pregnancy.

I turned my head slightly to the shirtless man lying next to me. My lover, my soul mate, my man, and my fiancé. Yeah, he finally proposed to me the night my friend stayed with us. It was amazing, the feelings I felt with him kneeling on one knee in front of all his family and my friends, I couldn't be happier even though I refused to decide the date of the wedding.

And as I looked at him sleeping peacefully next to me sleep claimed me as his and I fell to the darkness. Very deep darkness.

And a dream built itself before my eyes.

I looked around me, the scene was a bit familiar. The Court was the word filling my head as I looked around me searching for Adrian.

"Adrian, stop messing around. I'm already tired with these two living in me for eight months." I complained rubbing my stomach. But Adrian didn't answer. "C'mon, you mean. Show me yourself or I'm gonna leave."

"You can't leave unless I wanted you to leave." Said her cold voice and I froze. It was her, Lissa Dragomir, standing in front of me not a lot had changed. Except there was a bloody monster looking at me through jade green eyes.

I stepped back avoiding her compelling eyes. I wasn't going to make the same mistake as the last time. My arms wrapped around my stomach protectively.

"How are you, Rose?" She asked playfully and I saw her lips twitching in a weird form of smirk.

"What do you want, Lisaa?" I asked. She didn't visit my dreams since the one time right after I found out about my pregnancy and she became the reason of the Belikov's being escapee alongside me.

"I missed you, didn't you miss me?" She asked.

"I'd never miss a traitor. How could you, Lissa? I thought we were best friends." I said still being sure not to look into her eyes.

"Bec- because you can't have it all. You can't have the love of our friends. You can't have the love of Christian, Mason and Adrian. You can't be the liable friend while I'm the weak one, the one nobody remembered." She replied a hint of madness in her tone. Madness only Spirit could cause. "Even my half-sister preferred you."

"You weren't that. Christian loved you, you were the one to push him away. Adrian, he always thought of you as a sister. So did Mason. You were the one to push all of them away, remember? Even poor Jill, she tried getting half of your attention. Tried being a real sister but you weren't there."

"Liar. She was trying to steal Christian from me. She wanted him for herself. That learning how to control her magic was a lie." She shouted at me.

"It wasn't, Lissa. It wasn't. You made all this up in your head. You made it up and you betrayed us. You betrayed us all." Then I sighed. "This is crazy, I can do this anymore."

"I'M NOT CRAZY." She shouted and the next thing I knew I was being pushed harshly on my back. I cried in pain as my body twisted trying to save my children.

I looked at her shocked, did she just did what I think she did. What I felt her did?

But the pain was getting stronger and I couldn't concentrate. My babies, the contractions. And that liquid was now seeping out wetting my shorts where the fabric covering the spot between my thigh.

She was coming for me with that crazy expression she had but then I could hear Dimitri's voice loud in my head. "Oh my, Roza. Please wake up. Sydney, help. Roza, can you hear me. Mama, Roza's water broke." And then the dream faded finally and I gasped as I came back to the reality with Dimitri leaning over me shaking my shoulders with a terrified look on his face.

"Oh thank god, Roza. You were screaming and your water bro-" He was saying as a very scared Olena and a very uncharacterestically unorganized Sydney came running to the room.

"Rose, what happened to you?" Sydney was saying as she pulled my shorts off.

"Lissa, she came to my dream. We were arguing then she pushed me. I didn't know it could affect me for real."

Sydney frowned as she gestured for Dimitri to carry me out of the room while kept murmuring. "Of course, it would. Of course, it would, Rose."

I wasn't sure how she knew all of that but I was in so much pain that I didn't bother asking.

The memories of that night were quite fuzzy and I wasn't sure if all of them happened for real or if the pain got them all fucked up in my brain.

I remembered being placed in room that was set exactly like a hospital room, it was prepared for when I gave birth to the twins.

"Sydney, what's going on?" Dimitri asked.

"She's going in labor, Dimitri. What do you think is happening?" Sydney answered as she and Olena started preparing what I needed as Dimitri held me to him careful to him not to hurt me.

"But it's too early. I'm still in my eighth month." I objected tears running down my cheeks.

"But your water broke. It's either labor or them getting hurt, Rose. They're gonna be fine. I know that. They're gonna be fine, I'll do all I can to be sure they are." She told me as I saw the girls joining with some other stuff. I wasn't sure how did they know but I really didn't care.

Olena kicked them all out except for Karolina whom stayed to help. She was after all experienced after having two babies of her own.

"Rose, please, breath." Dimitri begged me as I squeezed his hand as tight as I could. "You're almost blue."

I snapped at him. "I'm trying. I'm trying but there's your babies pushing through my very tight vagina that you enjoying very much turning it into a human channel instead of a cock channel."

He paled. Good. But I didn't have a chance to enjoy my victory as another contraction hit me and I cried in pain.

I saw Sydney finishing a phone call I wasn't sure with whom before she ran back as Olena told her I was wide enough to push. The phone soon forgotten as I remembered what I had to do to get the babies out.

Sydney sat on a chair between my separated legs looking concentrated at the mission in hand.

"Rose, you're ready. I want you to push. With every contraction. Till I tell you to stop. Okay. You're strong enough and you can do it. Okay?"

I looked at her then back at Dimitri whom was wiping my sweat off my face and forehead. "You can do it, Love. I'm staying here with you. You know that."

I nodded squeezed his hand cried in pain as I started pushing with the next contraction.

I pushed and pushed as I suffered the strongest most intense pain I've ever felt. I saw Dimitri fighting his tears back as he witnessed how much pain I was suffering. Or was it 'cause of me squeezing his hand too much.

"One more, Rose. I can see the head." Sydney called.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ." I cried as I pushed with all I had before I felt the most amazing sound in the whole world as my first baby came to this life.

"He's a very handsome boy." Said Karolina excitedly as she took my slightly blue very bloody baby from Olena to clean him. They didn't give him to me and I started crying.

"Give me my baby, I want my baby." I was crying as Dimitri cuddled me closer to his chest.

"Roza, please, he's okay. They just need to clean him and our daughter needs to come out too. Please, Roza." I looked at him hearing his voice that was thick with emotions before another contraction hit me.

I cried in pain starting all over again with the pushing battle. "You can do it, my love. You can do it." Dimitri was telling me as he held my hand love lighting his face.

Finally, the cry of my daughter cut through the noise in the room as I collapsed on the pillows with Dimitri's arms wrapped around me. I was sweaty and breathing in a very high rate.

"You did it, Roza. You did it."

I looked at him and nodded before whispering very dangerously. "I'm gonna use birth control and you, you, Dimitri Belikov are sooooooo gonna buy condoms. I'll stuff your big member in them if I have to, but you're very very very mistaken if you thought I'm gonna let you impregnate me again."

He paled then chuckled before he kissed my sweaty hair. " As you like, Roza. As you like."

Then something happened. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't get the air in my lungs. Something was turning off in me and then it was shouting with my name and finally blackness.

Just like death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it.. Hope you liked it**

**And for Lissa's situation,, I'm still not sure about what to do with her.. so the voting is still up for you to share in the decision..**

**Any ideas what's gonna happen?**

**Don't forget to review please..**

**See you in the next UD**

**Bee happy, safe and in love.**


	28. Chapter 27

**I'm here And I've something for you guys..**

**But first, thank you thank you thank you soooooooooo much for all the reviews I got.. I really need to make Rose die more since it got me alot of reviews :P**

*****Hey, relax, I was kidding. We all love our Rose Nd Dimitri****

**But well, this chapter is kinda different.. This is dedicated to all Adrian's fans that were asking if I was gonna do something for the poor amazing womanizer..**

**Well, here is your answer..**

**Read, enjoy and please review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Previously in the story :::**

_Then something happened. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't get the air in my lungs. Something was turning off in me and then it was shouting with my name andfinally blackness._

_Just like death._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 27 :

I pulled my hands off Rose's body as I collapsed back on the chair. Sydney's smaller body and Dimitri's taller one helping me not to fall on the ground like a very weak paper.

I was trying since the moment I got to the mansion but something was blocking me off. I wasn't sure what it was. I just knew I couldn't reach Rose.

I knew something was wrong. The moment Sydney's and my dream was cut all of a sudden gave me a complete belief that there was something wrong. I wasn't mistaken.

It was Rose. She went into an early labor and something went wrong. Sydney was talking about some internal bleeding or whatever that was.

She said her body went into shock. She was stable now but according to Sydney her body needed to heal itself.

"So?" Dimitri asked with sadness felling his features. You'd think it was his life that was taken from him. Yeah, it was that for him.

He loved Rose so much, I knew if she didn't wake soon, he'd fell ill himself too.

I felt Sydney's hand on my shoulder as she helped me to a glass of water. I sipped then looked at her gratefully. She just smiled a very small smile and nodded.

I couldn't help the idea that attacked me. If it were Sydney sleeping on that cold bed. If it were her that was fighting death, I didn't think I'd survive. Never.

That's why I felt so sorry for Dimitri and tried my very best to save Rose. 'Cause I learnt what true love means, what it was like to have found your soulmate.

I didn't leave back to the Court as all of them thought. I actually couldn't. When I met Sydney, something happened to me. My world shifted.

And after dreams and dreams with her, I finally had her. She finally accepted my love and passion for her.

Every night since the shower I'd walkdream with her. it started with me flirting and her being annoyed and angry.

These dreams were filled of her screams and shouts at me. Now in contrast my dreams were filled of peace and her smile and our love.

"Adrian, you need to have some blood. You drained yourself." She whispered to me.

I looked at her tiredly and sighed. Her worried look gave my heart a very tight squeeze. I felt the love and passion and worry seep through her shining aura.

"But what if Rose needed me." I murmured looking back at my dear friend cuddled to her fiancé's chest.

"Then I'll tell you." Dimitri murmured very tiredly. "You need your power, Adrian. I'm very thankful for your effort."

"No need to that, Dimitri. She's my friend." He just nodded so I let Sydney help me out of the room.

"I'm fine, Syd. Don't worry." I told her as I planted a kiss on her cheek.

She flushed and nodded. "I know but I'm worried. I can't help it. You and Rose and I don't know what I've to do to help."

"You've to do nothing. Just stay with me. Be good, healthy and safe." I told her as we walked to some room she knew.

She turned to me shocked. Her brows forming a knot. "Adrian." She gasped quietly before taking some turn at a corner in the big mansion.

"What's it? You shocked I said that. you didn't think as a royal Moroi, I couldn't fell in love that deeply. I couldn't put anyone before me?" I asked hurt 'cause I knew I was right. The guilt in her aura wasn't hard to be read.

She looked at the floor and whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. This is all very new to me."

I nodded. "I understand. I love you, Sydney. You changed everything about me. I'll never be upset with you."

She flushed and bit her lower lip before opening the door to some room.

It was a bedroom and I wasn't really sure for whom it was till I found a picture for Rose, Sydney and Paul set on a the nightstand. That when I knew it was actually her room.

"You've a neat room, Sydney."

She nodded. "Thank you. I bet you never have your room that neat."

I sat on the bed and pulled her to my lap. "Oh, Sydney. I'll have you to balance my disorganizing skills."

She just snorted as I took her hand to play with it.

"You know, these dreams never gave you justice. You're much more beautiful. Much more stunning." I whispered but I knew she could hear me nonetheless. She just chose to be silent.

Awhile later she turned to me a determined look in her eyes. Like she just decided for something and didn't want to change her mind.

"Adrian."

"Yea?" I said searching her face for more answers.

She titled her head exposing her flawless neck for me. "I want you to have your blood from me."

I'd jump so high if it weren't for her sitting on my lap. "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY, SYDNEY?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm just in love. And you need your dose of blood."

"Yeah, but not from you." I said starting to get offended. I loved her and never looked at her as a food. Never.

"But I want you to do it. You've been living here in Turkey for a while just to be closer to me and that made it hard for you to get your blood." She cupped my cheeks. "I know these blood bags never do like the real thing."

I shook my head still shocked. "But I don't mind them. As long as I'm with you I don't care what I've to drink and what I can't drink. Yeah, blood from its source is always the best but not from you, Sydney. I can't do that, please don't make me."

"But you want to. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. And I want you to do it." She whispered before she sighed deeply, her hot breath froze me. It was filled of her and, fuck, I couldn't think.

She chuckled and leaned closer so I could nuzzle her neck. "You smell that, Adrian? How delicious I am, babe."

I swallowed thickly. Fuck, I was the infamous womanizer and a saint like Sydney was doing all this to me. "You are- hmmmm so amazing." I moaned as I nuzzled her neck.

She chuckled. "You think that, Adrian?" She said that then I felt her fingertip teasing my sharp canine. "Hmmm, I'm sure your canine does too."

"Sydney, please." I begged and I wasn't sure what was making me beg.

She laughed. "What's it you want, Adrian? What happened to the cocky womanizer that was invading my dreams every night?" She asked amused but I was in no shape to control myself. I was drained and thirsty for two days.

"He's still there." I smirked amused before shifting all of a sudden to have her trapped lying on her back while I was hovering over her. I chuckled. "Hello, Lovely."

She glared at me. "No sex, Ivashkov. Or you'll lose some of your organs."

I laughed before speaking seriously. "Babe, I'm an ex-womanizer. I did a lot of things that I might not be proud of, but I never forced myself onto a girl or forced a girl into doing something with me that she didn't want to do."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and grinned. "I know. Now can you please do what I want you to do or shall I force you."

I chuckled. "Honestly, I can't really resist you, Sydney. But I promise, I'll be very careful. Whenever you want me to stop or you feel uncomfortable, you just tell me or push me. I'll get the signal, okay, love?"

She nodded shyly knowing that this was really happening.

"Don't worry, love. I'll never hurt you."

She nodded. "I know, I trust you."

I smiled softly before leaning to her neck. I kissed the soft skin lightly before carefully sinking my canines in it. She gasped before moaning very loudly.

I got worried and looked at her.

"You stupid. Don't stop. This feels goooooooooood." She moaned before pulling me to her. I obeyed without further objection.

Her arms were getting weak from around my neck. I knew it was the effect of the endorphin that was running in her veins as a result of my bite.

"Oh, Adrian." She moaned and I moaned back. It felt like my mouth was glued to her neck as she moaned and scratched my back with her nails that was sunk in my back under my sweater. Her delicious nectar filling my mouth and running down my throat.

Later, we were cuddling together on her bed talking quietly. "This is all like magic."

"Hmmm." She nodded agreeing. "I really would want to take some of this magic to help Rose with. You know, to have her back."

I nodded. "Me too, Love. Me too."

And that when my cellphone rang.

"Ivashkov." I said once I pressed the answer button.

"Adrian, this is Jill." Said the shaky voice of the younger Dragomir.

"Oh, hi, Jailbait. What's up, baby girl?"

"You- you need to come home. A-as soon as possible." She said worry all over her tone.

"Why? What happened?" I asked as I sat up on the bed brining Sydney up with me.

"Is that him? Give me the phone." Said Christian's voice from the background before I heard it clearer as he took the phone from Jill. "Adrian, this is Christian."

"Hi. What's up? What's happening?"

"Lissa, she came to me earlier I think her brain was fried. Literally."

"Shit, after the thing she did.."

But Christian cut me off. "Don't be judgmental, Adrian. Anyway, it's very important and we need you back home as soon as possible."

I sighed. "Okay. I'll be on the first plane. Don't worry."

"Thank you." He replied before I disconnected the line.

"What's happening?" Asked Sydney.

"Lissa. She went crazy."

Sydney gasped. "What?"

"I think something has gone wrong with the spirit. I'll know everything once I get to the Court. Shit, I don't wanna go. Not after this."

She nodded cupping my cheeks. "I know but this isn't our last time. Your friends need you."

I nodded. "I know but what about Rose."

"She's stable. She'll be fine. I'm not gonna leave her. I promise."

I kissed her forehead and nodded. "I know. Thank you." I finally hugged her tightly breathing in her scent before I left the room after a very deep kiss.

I passed by Rose's room, talked to Dimitri, said goodbye then I was on my way to the Court.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that was it..**

**What really happened with Lissa? And what are the big surprises waiting for Adrian in the Court.. You just wait and will see it all**

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really didn't want to torture you anymore than I already did..**

**Please review and help me write faster..**

**Be happy, safe and in love..**


	29. Chapter 28

**Ok,, I'm moving slowly from my writing block..**

**So I sat in front of my laptop and wrote three chapters..**

**Yaaaaaaay for me..**

**I don't wanna take much of your time..**

**Enjoy, R & R**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 28 :

Adrian's POV :

I stood shocked at the entrance of Christian's apartment. The scene in front of me shocked me to no end.

There she was, Lissa, sitting cross-legged on the floor her eyes empty as she stared at the space.

"She's been this way since she woke up." Whispered Christian from next to me. "She'd murmur something every once in awhile but we're not sure to whom."

I sighed deeply noticing Jill as she walked back from the kitchen with a glass of juice. She was with Christian when Lissa came to him and she stayed since then and didn't leave. Even after all the mean things Lissa did to her, Jill didn't let her half-sister down when she needed her.

"And her boyfriend?" I asked.

"Zeklos?" Christian asked and I nodded. He shrugged. "I don't think he's even in Court."

I nodded in understanding before I walked to where Lissa was sitting resting her head on Jill's shoulder. I sat on my calves in front of her.

"Lissa." I said and she suddenly turned to me though I didn't expect that. I looked at her eyes for awhile. Searching for what had gone wrong with her.

I knew there was something in her aura. I could see it, I just couldn't understand it. Of course, there was the usual darkness but she was a Spirit user. It was to be expected.

"What do you see?" Asked Christian as he sat on the couch near us.

"I really don't know." I told him honestly.

"But how? Can't you read her aura?" Asked Jill.

I nodded. "I can and I do. It's just that I can't explain what I'm seeing. I didn't meet a lot of Spirit users in my life and Lissa was the only one I actually have a relationship with. The others were practically running from me.

I extended my hand to hers. I held it before I was suddenly attacked by something. And it appeared in my mind.

I was in the academy. I knew that. Somewhere deserted in the campus. I was sad. Sad that I lost my best friend and my brain was running everywhere to find a way to have her back with me.

Suddenly I saw someone moving. I turned around trying to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Jesse Zeklos and some guys with him.

"Hello, Lissa."

WHAT? LISSA?

"What do you want, Zeklos?" I asked frustrated. I didn't like his tone at all. Where was Christian? I shouldn't have asked him to leave me alone.

"You see, we were thinking of some stuff lately. It's about a lot of things. But mostly it's about us as a royal Moroi and our power."

I frowned stepping back. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that since you princess, seem to be very powerful, we thought it'll be good for you to join us." He suggested smiling his predatory smile.

"But I don't wanna do that." I told him before starting to turn around.

"Now." He hissed and the next thing I felt was the air being forced out of my lungs. Oh, no not again.

And then I was back to the reality gasping.

"Adrian, are you okay?" Asked Jill worried. Christian was leaning closer checking me.

"I think- I think some Spirit thing happened that made me see into Lissa's head." I said still shocked.

"See into her head?" Christian asked frowning.

I nodded. "Yeah. I don't know how to explain it. But it was a memory." Then I started to tell them the whole thing.

"Oh my, that's really a big deal to say the least."

I nodded. "It is. I just don't know how to do it again."

"Maybe you need to try what you just did. Try to read her." Jill suggested and I thought about it for a moment. I thought it was worth the shot so I did as she suggested.

It happened again.

"Welcome to the Mână, Princess Dragomir." Said Jesse as he held his glass high for a toast.

I grinned raising my glass too before taking a sip. "Thank you."

He grinned back and after taking a sip he started to talk again. "So you know, I'd suggest something. As you're now a part of us, I don't think it'd be appropriate to still hang out with your old group."

I was shocked but I kept my emotions in check. I didn't want him to know that I was doing all this to get my way with the other royals. To have a proof about Rose being innocent just to have her back again with me.

"And what would I say to them."

"Well, it's not practically a saying. I'd actually suggest fighting. And maybe some shouting." Then he started laughing and I giggled alongside him.

I was sure I'm gonna be fine even with such a danger. I can fight any temptation. Whatever it was.

Then I was back again to Christian's living room. I took my hand off Lissa's and sighed deeply. This was taking a lot of me.

"I'm sorry but I need to take a breath. This is taking a lot of Spirit." I looked at Jill as I said that apologetically.

She nodded. "I understand, Adrian. Don't worry."

I sighed deeply before looking at Christian. He nodded too before both of us walk to the kitchen where we could be alone.

"What's it?" He asked.

"This is a big deal, Christian. I've no idea what's this gonna reveal but I know that I've this weird access to Lissa's memories. I know now that she was influenced by Zeklos. A lot."

"What?"

"She was kinda tortured at the beginning before she joined the Mână. And she did that because she wanted to get her with the royals and find something to prove that Rose was innocent."

"Oh my, are you sure, Adrian?" He asked.

I nodded. "You can't fake such memories and more important Lissa is weak. She can't trick me especially when I'm 100% sober."

He took a deep breath before asking. "Are you afraid of what you'll learn?"

I nodded. "I'm in deed. But also I want to. What really happened? Why did she change? Aren't you at least curious?"

He nodded. "I am. I'm just worried. Do you think we'll find the proof we need? To help Rose, I mean."

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I hope so."

He nodded before his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered. "Ozera. Oh hi, Eddie. No, Adrian is already here. Yeah, no change in the Lissa's thing."

I walked to the fridge as the conversation between them continued. I opened it and started searching for something to eat. I didn't want to have any blood since I tasted Sydney's so food was just an alternative choice. Oh Sydney, I could still taste her blood rich and delicious running down my throat.

"Yea, it'll be good if you could come and visit. I mean Jill needs-"

I snorted.

Christian stopped and glared at me. "Nothing. Just Adrian being an ass."

"I heard that." I complained.

"Yeah, I wanted you to hear." He said before walking out of the kitchen back to the living room.

"Helping Jill my ass." I murmured before taking my cellphone to call Sydney.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today..**

**Hope it was worth it..**

**I'll try to finish this story ASAP..**

**Just bear with me more..**

**Be happy safe and in love..**


	30. Chapter 29

**Running To Your Safe Heart**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack. Sorry guys about the very late UD**

**I had my finals for more than a month. But I'm starting my vacation today so I'm celebrating this by the new chapter..**

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long waiting. **

**Enjoy, read and review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 29 :

"You sure you're ready, Adrian?" Eddie asked from his seat sandwiching Jill between him and Christian.

I nodded. "I think so." I said before I extended my hand to cup Lissa's cheeks to feel the energy attacking me once again.

I was sitting in my, Lissa's, room alone.

I was exhausted after using so much Spirit in compulsion and whatnot since I joined the Mână. I was learning a lot, more than I should.

As much as I go deeper in this as much as I become afraid of a lot of things. The royals think that they should do all needed to keep the system as it was all these years.

The ranking of our people, royals, then common, and finally guardians.

I was shocked when I learnt that but then Jesse explained that this was for our own good. To keep our race. If the guardians were treated better then they'd not be fighting to protect us as they should. And then our race would end.

Even their needs to reproduce that only us, as Moroi, could help with would be less important for them. If they had the control we've now, they could think of using us. They could take down the royals. Announce themselves our royalty.

And then step by step they'd not be the same guardians they were. The same strong protectors. And finally we would be food for the Strigoi. Every single one of us.

That's why-

A knock cut my train of thoughts and I got up to open the door. Behind it I found my new friend, Avery Lazar, the same girl that Jesse introduced to me a week after I joined the Mână. She was the one helping Jesse to explain what was happening in our world.

"Hey, Lissa."

I grinned. "Hi, c'mon in."

"Thanks." She replied and walked in to sit on my bed. I walked back to my previous seat.

"So, you thought about what we told you?" She asked sweetly. I knew she was a good girl and wanted to help me.

I nodded. "Yes, I understand now that Rose's presence was endangering our system. Her effects was going to be so disastrous if she was kept around to graduate then be guardian."

She smiled and nodded. "That's right. What the royals did was for your own good. If she were around, we weren't be able to save you from her or our world for that matter."

I nodded. "I understand. I'm glad she's off and we're safe."

"For now, but my dear, she's still alive and free out there. We can't risk that." She said.

I sighed for a moment. Avery was right, Rose would never give up if she could help it. Finally I nodded agreeing. "You're right."

She smiled got up and hugged me. "Welcome to the Mână, Lissa."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I pulled back of the memory gasping for air. This was- fuck, I couldn't even explain.

Jill was next to me in a blink, Eddie and Christian leaning closer with worried eyes. "Adrian, are you okay?" Jill asked.

I nodded. "Yea, don't worry. It was just- um- kinda heavy memory."

"I think you need to rest. You can- I mean if you need to do it again, you can do it later. None of us want you to get hurt." Eddie said.

I nodded. "Thanks. It wasn't easy to be honest." Then I got up and turned to Christian. "Can I've a moment?" He nodded and we left once again to the kitchen.

"What?" He asked worried.

"I now know what happened. There's still what happened to Lissa and got her to this condition of weakness and all. But I know what happened from the beginning. How it happened and why." I said and took a deep breath. "It's so sick. But it wasn't all Lissa's fault. Yeah, she did wrong. She was stupid, reckless and with weak will but it wasn't all her work."

"What do you mean, Adrian?"

"I mean that Jesse Zeklos forced her to join the Mână and introduced her to Avery Lazar. A very strong Spirit User."

"WHAT?"

I glared at him. "Careful, I don't want Jill hearing this, she's not ready for such a shock. Look, this was a political war. Totally political. But something went wrong and I planned on getting to the bottom of it."

He nodded. "You mean that thing that went wrong was what caused Lissa to come here?"

"I think so. Anyway, I need you to take Jill out for a bit. Take Eddie with you too. I can take care of myself with her."

"But-"

I shook my head cutting him off. "No buts, I'll be fine. Just take these two with you. I know I'm asking for much but I'll explain it all to you later. I just need to do it without distractions."

He finally nodded and left the kitchen. Ten minutes later I was alone with Lissa in his apartment.

I sat across from her and held her hands. I looked into her empty eyes and asked.

"What went wrong, Lissa? Tell me."

The energy attacked me once again and I was in some building where only the royals live. I walked in the long corridor to Avery's apartment.

It was her birthday and I wanted to surprise her so I made a copy of her key so I could sneak in and surprise her with some breakfast and cake in bed. Since Jesse was already out of the Court I thought it was a good idea.

I reached the door, slide the key in the lock and unlocked the door.

I entered and closed the door behind me quietly. I thought to check on her room first before starting to prepare anything. Just in case though I was sure there'd be no problem since I called her before she went to bed and she told me she needed an early night.

I opened the door and gasped.

There, in Avery's bed I found her lying with Jesse on top of her. Both naked.

I felt so sick. Beyond sick even.

"Lissa?" Jesse and Avery both turned to me and I stepped running to the door. But I couldn't reach it since I fell stumbling the tears running along my cheeks.

I got up on my feet and turned to them wrapping their bodies with some sheets.

"You liar. You said you were out of town. And you. You. I thought you were my best friend. You betrayed me."

I was answered with a very sick ill laugh. "Best friend? Betrayed you? You, Lissa Dragomir, have no right talking about friendships or betrayal or best friends for that matter.

"You cheated on your ex-boyfriend, ditched every friends you had and most important you betrayed your best friend since childhood and only god knows about her and her child's fate."

I gasped and stepped back.

"You believed all we said. You had a weak will and you couldn't keep any of your past friends. You thought by being a Spirit User you could survive that mess but look at you now."

"You're a monster."

She nodded. "Yes, I am. But that doesn't make you any less of a monster yourself. We gave you the guidelines, the main points, but none of us told you to try and reach her dreams, compel her to find out her location. None of us suggested that you do that once again and attack her the way you did."

She was right. It was all right. I was a monster. I was a freak. I was evil.

I stepped back. All she said was right. But, if I could change that, if I could do this one thing to help fix what harm I did. I needed to find Christian. To find Adrian. I needed to warn them. Tell them all I know. All we did.

The door now was behind me, I held the handle with my hand.

"Not so fast, Princess." Said Avery before I felt the Spirit hit me, hard.

And then nothing. I don't remember how or why I got here to Christian's apartment.

I pulled back from her head and gasped for breath.

"Oh my god, Lissa."

"What did you see, Ivashkov?" I jumped surprised by the voice calling from behind me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today..**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Reviews are very appreciated it.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Heeeeey guys..**

**about the cliffy last chapter..**

**well here is what happened..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 30 :**

"Abe? My god, you scared the shit out of me. How did you get here?" I asked throwing myself on the couch accepting a glass of water from Pavel, Abe's very faithful guardian.

"Well, it's hard to keep me out when I want to be in. I saw the others and they told me what's going on so I came here to do my own investigation.

I drunk some water took a couple deep breaths before looking at him. "How's she?"

Abe nodded watching as Pavel carried Lissa's limp body to the guest room. "She's fine. Still in a coma though. But thanks to you and Sydney, she's not suffering any physical injuries, that's a good sign."

I nodded. "You're welcome. And Dimitri?"

"Still won't leave her side." He said taking a seat across from me.

"Yea, I bet he won't do that till she's alive and up."

He made a sound explaining his agreement before looking into my eyes asking very seriously. "Now tell me, what happened?"

"Long story."

"I've all the time in the world. I'm ready to hear everything."

"You won't like it."

"Doesn't change the fact that I want to hear it."

I took a deep breath and started talking. After all I knew that it was impossible to say no to Abe Mazur.

Took me awhile but I managed explaining it all to him.

He finally nodded. "Now I see. Well, I expected some of that myself. I just needed some confirm. Anyway-"

I cut him off. "What's your plan?"

"I've none." He said thoughtfully.

"Well, that's impossible."

"It's not."

"There must be something."

"Yes, but-"

"But what?"

"We must take the Mână down."

"What the fuck? Are you crazy, Abe?"

"See, that's why I didn't wanna tell you from the beginning."

"Taking a huge organization down. A very old royal organization."

Abe chuckled. "Adrian, it's just shadows and mirrors. The Mână is nothing but what they made us believe."

"What do you mean?"

"They're royals. What do you know about the royals?"

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that royals can't fight. They can't face any danger. They play in the dark behind the shadows they created."

"Can you speak English, please!"

He nodded. "It's not hard. If you started pulling their masks off their faces. If you took the mirrors away and gave more light to the shadowy spots. They'll lose their strength points."

"And then they're weak and it'd be easier to take them down."

"Exactly. You're learning, son. Now get up." He said standing.

"Where?" I asked frowning standing up as well.

"We've a lot to do. Don't worry about Lissa, Pavel will take care of her."

And we left Christian's apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was next to impossible what Abe did that day and the few days following it.

Even though he was a Moroi and even though the old system was working perfectly for him, I discovered that all of it didn't matter when his daughter was the one being hurt.

He was ready to take the whole system down for her. And even more.

"How does it feel to be a grandfather?" I asked him when we were sitting in his room chatting.

He was looking through some paper as he answered. "Interesting."

I snorted. "Oh, please, admit! You love it."

He nodded. "I never said I don't." He took a file and smiled. "Do you know who wouldn't love this?" He said scanning it.

I shook my head. "No. Who?"

"The Zeklos."

"What do you mean?"

"Jesse's father isn't a real Zeklos. Hell, he's not even a royal." He said smirking.

"Oh my, are you serious?"

Abe nodded. "Of course. Jesse's grandfather and his wife couldn't have a flesh and blood child. They hired a couple, common, with features close to the Zeklos." He smirked.

"A mirror is shattering." I commented.

"Exactly. And this." He said showing me bigger file.

"What's that?"

"This is related to Avery's father. Old Lazar. He was using his authority stealing from the academies to cover his financial problems. And trust me, he has a lot of that."

"Oh my god, is that real?"

He looked offended. "Of course it's real. Why do you think a royal like him volunteered to supervise this number of academies."

"That's so low. I mean stealing is something but stealing from the academies money to cover his own ass." I shook my head.

"In deed. These guys have a lot of shit." He nodded more to himself that me.

He showed me an old looking file once again. "And this, none of the royals would want it out."

"What's it?"

He smirked. "This is some secret documents related to the Mână. Now we all know that guardians are third degree citizens and the non-royal Moroi are second degree but nobody is allowed to say that out loud, right?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"This paper says it very loudly. And if the other Moroi and the guardians saw that, what do you think will happen?"

"More mirrors will shatter."

He nodded. "Exactly."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

During the next few weeks following what happened to the Rose and Lissa a lot happened.

Abe was very faithful to his word. A lot of words spread about the shit of the royal families. A lot of embarrassments. Illegitimate children. Illegal adoptions. Messed up names. Malpractice cases and bargains. And of course embezzlements. A lot of the last one.

The royals scandals and disgrace was indescribable.

The names that were mentioned were more for a very respectful members of the society and the Mână as well. Nobody was an exception as more and more of the nasty business of the royals came out to the public.

Using the dhampirs as bloodwhores and the misbehavior of the younger royals were something, but what was revealed was something else.

Even the Guardians were talking and looking down towards their own assignment. A big number of them asked for a different assignment.

I heard a guy saying that he preferred protecting a family of common all by himself over protecting his royal assignment with the help of his partner.

And of course, my dear great aunt had a lot of shit to deal with after the exposed of the shit her council was hiding. A lot suggested that she should just leave the crown for someone who actually deserved it.

It was a mess to the say the least but it was very fruitful.

And that was how Abe killed the shadows and broke the mirrors.

As for Lissa, well, Abe thought it'd be better to take her away from the Court till the end of that mess. She was under the supervision of a doctor and a nurse 24/7.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**and that was it.. Hope you liked it..**

**next chapter we will see what's going on in Turkey**

**be happy safe and in love.**


	32. Chapter 31

Heyyy.

Sorry it's late but I'm here now..

Enjoy. R&R

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 31 :

Adrian's POV :

I was sitting in Abe's suite while listening to Sydney's explaining the progress of Rose's situation.

"Dimitri is the one taking care of the twins mostly. He doesn't like any of us to take care of them unless it's really necessary. So he'd be holding them while he's in bed with Rose, and she's kinda responding."

"Kinda?" Abe raised a brow.

"Yea, like she called Dimitri's name for couple of times. When he'd put Maddie or Ivan next to her in bed she'd make some noise or moves. But she's still not awake. Still in coma."

I looked at Abe and said. "Maybe I need to go check on things. If I combined my Spirit with the kids' presences and Dimitri's, that might be very helpful."

Abe nodded. "It's interesting saying. You'll have to take Mason with you though. And you can't go during the next few days. It's still not safe. The situation is unstable yet."

I nodded agreeing with him.

Sydney disconnected at the same time someone knocked on the door. "C'mon in." Abe said.

One of Abe's guardians stepped in and said. "I'm sorry for the interruption, sir." He started. "But you've a visitor." He stated.

"Who's he?" Abe asked with a knowing smirk.

"Lord Alexander Voda." The guardian said and Abe nodded for him to allow the man in.

A minute later, Alexander Voda was standing there in front of us a look of disapproval on his face.

"Alexander, such a pleasure to see you here." Said Abe. "Have a seat please."

Alexander sat across from us before scanning me. "Lord Ivashkov." He nodded to me.

I nodded back. My friendship with Abe wasn't a secret so my presence there wasn't strange at all.

"What can I help you with, Alexander?" Abe asked.

He looked at me and I just smiled with ease to tell him that I'm not gonna leave so he sighed and looked back at Abe. "I want you to stop all this nonsense you're doing." He stated.

Abe raised an eyebrow. "Nonsense? Me? Doing it? I've no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Mazur. There's only you. You're the only one who could do that."

"Do what exactly, Alexander?" Abe said raising a brow.

"This news going around. Starting by Lord Zeklos and the list goes on." Said Alexander frowning. "What're you trying to do?" He asked.

"I'm not trying to do anything." Abe said with an innocent expression.

Alexander was already trying to hold back but suddenly he snapped and lost his temper. "Yes, you are. I know what you're trying to do! You want to disgrace the members of the Mână, and accordingly the Mână itself."

Abe looked at him and chuckled. "The Mână? And what do I have against the Mână, Alexander?" He leaned closer and lowered his tone. "Why'd I want to disgrace that very secret organization?"

"You know exactly why, Mazur."

"Alexander, I don't appreciate being accused with no evidence or proof. You must have forgot who I am."

"I'm doing just like you're doing to us, Mazur. Throwing accusations everywhere."

Abe laughed. "Me? You must be mistaken, Alexander. I am not the kind of person that would throw accusations with no proof. Unlike some others setting people up for a crime they never committed."

Alexander was taken aback, finally the picture clear before him. "This is about her, isn't it, Mazur?"

"And her being?" Abe asked a smirk on his face.

"Your illegitimate daughter." He stated.

"What about her?"

"You're doing all this to take revenge from the Mână."

"I still can't see your point, Alexander." Abe stated. "What do you want from me? Once you started talking about the humiliation of the royals and then you're talking about my falsely accused runaway daughter. At least there's hard evidence to prove what shit the royals were hiding."

Alexander smacked his fist on the table. "So you decide to take down a huge royal organization to have your revenge. Revenge for your bastard daughter?! You knew it was Zeklos and the others job. You knew it was their positions in the Mână that gave them the ability to set her up."

Abe smirked evilly. "Yet Zeklos lost his position and name as a royal. If it wasn't for his wife or let's say soon to be ex-wife, his son would be a common too though he's half common half royal."

"Mazur, careful, you don't want us to be your enemies."

"Are you threatening me, Alexander? Because if that's the case then I'm sure you know that you're the one who don't want me as your enemy." Said Abe dangerously.

Alexander gritted his teeth in anger. "Just stop what you're doing, Abe. And this is not just coming from me." Then he left the room slamming the door behind him.

Suddenly Abe turned and spoke. "Have you recorded that, Pavel."

The curtains moved and Pavel appeared from behind it where you could see a door hiding behind. He had a matching smirk as he spoke. "Of course I did, Abe."

Abe nodded. "Good. Keep it safe till we need it."

"Did you just-" I started before trailing off.

"Alexander Voda confessing that the Mână helped ex-Zeklos into setting Rose up. And that she's very innocent. Oh I did that just fine." He said and winked.

Abe was surely my hero at that moment. Now we have a clear prove that Rose was innocent. I couldn't wait to tell the others, especially Dimitri. But I knew I couldn't. I didn't reach this level of trust with Abe for me to ruin it or smash it. Since Rose ran away Abe put me through countless of tests and exams and asked me every and each question that could come to your mind or would never occur to you.

That resulted in me being in a very trusted position to him. He trusted me with a lot of things like the fact that I stayed in the room through Alexander's visit. I did a lot to earn that trust. And I went through a lot. And now, my lips are locked and would never be opened unless we both agreed on revealing some facts.

He got up and looked at me waiting for me to mimic his move. I did while asking. "Where're we going?"

"Christian's." He stated. "Lissa is already safe. I don't think anyone would want to hurt the others but just to be careful they need to know."

"About the confession?"

Abe shook his head. "About the royals threatening me because of what's happening."

I nodded and we left with Pavel and two more guardians. I called Mason and he joined us in our way to Christian's apartment.

In there, Jill was the one to open the door for us. Neither Christian, nor Eddie were in the living room. Pavel came in with us while the other guardian stayed out of the apartment.

"I called Mia, she's in her way." Pavel said handing Abe his cellphone, I didn't notice the order being given or being done.

"Mia, why did you call her?" Asked Mason confused, I didn't have the time to explain to him what was actually going on.

"Jill, where's the other two adults?" Asked Abe.

"Christian's room. They've been there for a while now." Explained Jill.

"What happened?" Asked Mason.

Jill shrugged. "I don't know. I was out earlier with Christian and then we came back and found Eddie waiting. Then Eddie said he needed to talk to Christian. Christian didn't want to but went along anyway." Then she shrugged. "I don't know what's their deal."

"Why don't you go and call them?" Abe said to Jill but I jumped to it before she could reply.

"I'll do it." They all looked at me confused but I just ignored them as I walked to Christian's room. The farthest door down the hall after the corner.

I reached the door, put my hand on the handle and turned it trying to open the door, to my surprise it did open and I pushed. I looked in front of me to find Christian sitting on the bed shirtless may I add with Eddie sitting next to him. Eddie was shirtless too and they were closer than any friends were allowed.

"You should have stopped me. I didn't notice I was burning you with my fire." Christian said with a washed cloth pressed on Eddie's chest.

Eddie was already looking at me. He was a guardian after all, you don't sneak on a guardian like Eddie . It was just impossible.

"Close the door, Adrian." Eddie said calmly and that when Christian noticed me jumping off the bed angry.

"Can't you fucking knock?" He asked angry as I closed the door behind me.

"Relax, Christian. I didn't know you were.. um, engaged in some activity." I said with a smirk scanning their half-naked bodies almost glued together. "Besides, imagine if it wasn't me. I mean I already knew about all the feelings you two have for each other and all that shit. Imagine sweet lil Jill coming her to call you guys."

"Jill would knock." Eddie stated in a matter of fact.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. So you guys finally telling each other everything."

"What do you want, Adrian?" Christian almost snapped while keeping his voice low.

"Everyone is waiting out. Get dressed, Abe has something to say." I pointed behind me with my thumb, winked, and said. "Congrats, take care of each other. And Christian, buy a lot of lube, heard guardians are very gifted." And I ran out of the room before he burned me or something.

Later that day, Abe warned all our group about being careful and all in case we were targeted. Eddie said he was gonna stay at Christian's to make sure both he and Jill were fine. And well, for Christian too, if you know what I mean. **Wink**

As for me, Abe decided that I should be with one of his guardian and that Mason would be needed to replace that guardian during our day time or out of the Court.

So my day ended with finding the proof we needed to clear up Rose's name. I learned about Christian and Eddie's newly established relationship. And I had my plans ready to leave to Turkey, help Rose and see Sydney. I couldn't feel better about how things were being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yea yea.. Christian and Eddie, I just couldn't resist. Didn't see that coming, did you?

Reviews are very appreciated,,

Be happy, safe and in love..


End file.
